Sister comes to Seigaku
by windyhurrice
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP! Shounen ai What happens if Ryoma actually had a sister, and comes to playing the role of pairing the boys together? Many pairings, mostly revolves around RyomaTezuRyo,Goldenpair.etc
1. The name is Akira

= = = Sister comes to Seigaku = = = 

(Warning: BL/Shounen-ai Alert! Re-adjusted presentation due to keyboard characters are missing. )

Windy   
(Please excuse for the lack of dialogues. It seems like is NOT in favour of them.)  
Hello Minna-san! [sweatdrops] You must be wondering what's up with the title eh? Well, the thing is, _do not worry that I will write my character to have been with whatever guy in Tenipuri, because I won't._ This is a **BL** fic, (Boy's Love) so there. My character, is only here to 'pair' the boys into couplings. SO don't panic. [sweatdrops]   
And if you do not like Ryoma-kun(As an Uke)....please leave, because this story revolves around him ok? Then again, you can give it a try....

Dew  
The summary is, what happens if Echizen Ryoma had a sister, and flew from America and pays a visit to Japan for around a week, or a month or whatever?

Tetra  
Windy-sama wants to create a character yet she wants her to be a specially made up character. Windy-sama knows that Echizen DOES NOT have a sister, but it'll be really interesting if there was one.

Windy  
So there, I hope minna-san will enjoy this, like I've said, my created character will not fall in love with anyone (However, there could be cases that there might be guys in Tenipuri liking this character, probably she and Ryoma inherited the nice looks from their parents. Rinko a.k.a. Ryoma's mother is so beautiful!! In my opinion anyway, and Nanjirou looks quite handsome in his younger days if he acts more seriously If you've seen Manga Genius Zero or Anime Ep129, you'll know.) So enough of my rant and hope you'll enjoy this minna-san!! :)

**Note: I do not own Tenipuri. And it's PG-13.**

Main pairings set in Future (Or for now anyway)   
OishixEiji... for now... (I'll feel sorry for Eiji if I set him up with Fuji... so...) And possibly...possibly a pairing that people may not be in favour of ... TezuxRyo, yes you heard me ;; Let's just give it a try for now eh?

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

= = **Chapter 1 - ** The name is Akira = =

It was somewhat around early summer, the season of the year that held within the skies are lightness of the daytime more than darkness of the nighttime. It was a fresh morning, and a cool breeze blew through the school grounds and ruffled the trees within a junior high school - Seishun Gakuen.

If you've gone to take a visit to the Tennis courts of the school, the usual routine is that the whole tennis club would be practicing there, first years picking up balls and stacking them away back into the baskets, second years practicing inside the courts, and the regulars of Seigaku - all training as well. And usually, the newest member of the regulars group would be 80% late most of the time.

However, today was an exception.

That's right. Our newest and youngest member of the regulars group - Echizen Ryoma, is early AND on time for once!! And he's over there training!

"Was there an earthquake today or something? Echizen that guy was actually early today!!!" Horio, a classmate of Ryoma's that claimed to have two years of experience in tennis pointed out.

"Horio-kun, you're exaggerating again!" mushroom head Kachirou replied.

"That's right, but you know, it seems like Ryoma-kun's in a good mood today," the other first year of the trio group, Katsuo smiled.

"Well yes, but don't you think that's abnormal!?" Horio complained.

"What's abnormal?" second year Momoshiro in his Seigaku regular uniform came out and greeted the three of them.

"Ah! Ohayou Momo-chan-senpai!" The three of them chorused.

"Ohayou! So what's going on?" Momo grinned at them.

"Horio-kun's talking about Ryoma-kun being early to practice is abnormal!" Kachirou explained.

"That's because it is! Unless the sun rises from the east, it's hard to believe that Echizen would be early for once!" Horio commented.

"If you put it that way, I went to collect him this morning, and his relative said he was actually up and away to school..." Momo said while placing his index finger on his chin.

"Really!?" Horio asked as if he's just discovered something out of the unknown.

"Hn..."

"Hsss---- Slacking off again kono baka--" the second year Kaidou Kaoru appeared wearing his bandana as usual and Seigaku tennis regular uniform, walked pass the four of them while still picking a fight with his rival Momo.

"What did you say you Mamushi!!?? # # " Momo fought back in anger.

"Hssss---- You're stupid that's what I said!! # # hsss----"

"Oh no! Momo-chan-senpai and Kaidou-senpai's at it again!!!! " Horio panicked.

And that's a usual thing you would see within the Tennis courts of Seigaku.

Eyeing their conversation from a distance while inside a certain court, Ryoma just stared at them and pulled his cap, however instead of no expressions or his usual smirk, it was just a warmth smile, "Mada mada dane."

= = = = =

Outside the Seishun Gakuen building, stood a young person in front of the main gate. Being unable to distinguish the person's gender, the young person is wearing a marron denim jacket that covered a blue and black striped t-shirt. Dark navy jeans worn down to below the knees and white runners and socks. A grey text 'New York' engraved on a white cap that covered the entire head and dark hair of bluish shine. All you can see is two wide lengths of strings of the bluish hair dangling down from either side of the face, the hair of the head looks as if it's tucked into the cap. ((Windy - For people that has a hard time imagining this, I'll draw a picture very soon. That's if the character is in favour to everyone.))

However there was a familiar chocolate-racoon-looking cat that was comfortably being held in the guardian's arms. The guardian slowly lifted its head, the cap blocking the sun's rays thus giving a black shadow that prevented the person's face to be properly viewed from a certain distance.

"So this is Seishun Gakuen," a mid tone voice that could belong to either a boy or a girl rang out in front of the building.

"Ware noew----" the cat, as if understood its guardian's words, replied in its usual speech tone.

"Let's go in for a visit shall we? Karupin."

= = = = =

"Oi Ryoma! Come over here for a minute will you?" the coach of the Seigaku tennis club Ryuzaki-sensei called out.

It was around lunch break, some of the tennis club members where practicing in the courts again, and so are the regulars.

Ryoma, while in the middle of practicing his swings, stopped and walked towards the sensei while panting lightly.

"Akira's back today right?" Ryuzaki smiled at Ryoma.

"Ah. Sou desu ne," Ryoma replied.

"Tell Akira to come and visit me here sometime ne? We haven't seen each other for a long time [smiles]"

"Usu."

With that said, Ryuzaki-sensei who also appeared to be in a good mood walked away and went to observe other members of the club.

"Hey Echizen! What did sensei talked to you about?" Momo came up to Ryoma as soon as the coach is away from sight.

"Yeah! I wanna know too ochibi!" Kikumaru Eiji, a third year regular member of the tennis club that possesses red hair, a plaster on his right face and acrobatic style playing, also came and hugged Ryoma around the neck.

".....Can't......breathe.......Kikumaru-senpai...." Ryoma stated with his usual gloomy face.

Saying this, Eiji removed his hands around Ryoma and back up saying, "So? what's it about? Tell us! Tell us!"

"Eiji!" Oishi, vice-captain and mother-hen of Seigaku team, came over to prevent the possibilities of hurting ones' own feelings.

"Betsuni. Only saying that a relative of mine is coming home today," Usually, Ryoma-sama does not talk much, but however today, it seems like he enjoys to talk about this 'Akira' person very much.

"Relative?" Kawamura Takashi, one that holds two personality differences while holding or non-holding a tennis racket joined the group and asked.

"A sibling of mine."

"You have a sibling!? How come I didn't know that!?" Eiji whined.

"That's because I've never mentioned it before."

"Is that so?" Momo commented.

"I see, so Echizen, what's your sibling called?" Inui Sadaharu, a third year tennis member that wears a pair of spectacles and from whatever angle, you are never able to see his eyes other than the white reflections from the glasses, suddenly popped out with a pen and book in hand, trying to collect more data.

"Wha! Inui! Don't just suddenly come out of the blue and scare us like that!" Eiji panicked.

"I see... so Kikumaru is afraid of such things, ii data," said Inui and started to scribble again.

"Inui!" Eiji groaned.

"Hsss----" Saying this, Kaidou appeared into the group.

"Is there something interesting going on?" Fuji, a talented and intelligent player nicknamed 'Tensai', came into the group with his usual closed eye-lids and smiled.

"Echizen-kun said he has a sibling that's coming home today," Kawamura informed.

"Yeah! And he's about to tell us the name! Nya right Oishi?" Eiji grinned.

"Ei...Eiji," Oishi sighed.

"I see." Fuji smiled again.

"So Echizen, what's the name?" Momo asked again.

"...Mada mada dane," saying this, Ryoma tries to walk away. However...

"Nya! You're not escaping from this one Ochibi!" Eiji grabbed Ryoma's shirt at the back.

"Ah!"

"Eiji!" Oishi cried.

"Demo--! I really wanna know!" Eiji pouted and dragged Ryoma towards him. "Nyah-- Ochibi----"

"Maa... if Echizen doesn't want to say it, it's fine..." Kawamura tried to help his poor kouhai.

"Heheh... ne Taka-san?" Momo slyly grinned and slipped a tennis racquet into Kawamura's hand.

........................................

"YOSH------!!! BURNING------!!! SPAT THE NAME OUT NOW BABY!!! GO--! GREAT------!!!" Burning mode Kawamura yelled out while receiving light astonishing stares from other members of the tennis club.

".....fine.... it's Akira."

"Akira?" Momo repeated, hoping for a confirmation.

"Echizen Akira desu ka?" Fuji practiced the full name.

"So it's a big brother eh?" Inui scribbled 'Echizen's brother' inside his data collection. Maybe he'll even start one for Echizen's sibling.

"...brother?" Ryoma whispered and suddenly went in a deep thought because of this word.

"Interesting, maybe we could get to play a match with him ne?" Fuji's eyes opened wide while still keeping his smile in position. "Is Akira good at tennis Echizen?"

"...huh? Oh...yeah Akira is."

"Really!? Then I'm first! I'll play a match with him today nyah!" Eiji jumped up and down excitedly.

"Eiji..." Oishi had a bad feeling about this. "We don't know if Akira-san will be visiting today! Besides, he'll need some rest after traveling that much!"

"Oh... yeah. Ne, Ochibi when's Akira coming?"

"Saa ne."

"Nya! I wish we could meet him today! It'll be fun to see Ochibi's brother!"

"No fair Eiji-senpai! I'm having a match as well!" Momo cut in.

"Hsss-- baka, maybe that guy will see you're worthless straight away, who'll want to play against you hsss--" Kaidou obviously threw insults to Momo.

"Nani!? Who are you calling worthless! I know! You're just afraid Echizen's brother will ignore a match with you right! Maybe... YOU'RE the worthless one!!"

"Nani!? Hsss----"

Despite the commotion going on in the background, being a silent observant, Fuji noticed Ryoma's reaction and lowered his back and smiled at Ryoma's face. "Is something wrong Echizen?"

"....Iya...betsuni..." Ryoma replied.

"Really?" Fuji smiled while trying to link up the hints of reaction given by Echizen.

"..Ah..."

"What are you all doing?" A firm and steady voice called out through them.

"Buchou!?" the 8 members turned to the source of the voice and realized their Captain -Tezuka Kunimitsu stood there arms folded with his usual expressionless face stared his way at them.

"Less talk, train more, talking to each other during practice time - everyone run 20 laps around the courts!"

"EH!!!??"

"40 laps!!"

"AHHH!!!" with that said, the whole tennis club started to run their laps around the courts.

"Somebody's awake on the wrong side of the bed today eh?" Ryuzaki-sensei made her second appearance today. She stood beside Tezuka and observed the youngster while also looking at the club members. And looked at Ryoma.

And she wasn't the only one that was glancing at a rather good mood Ryoma. Ice-mountain-winter-season Tezuka also has his eyes laid on the boy. Why? He did not know, all he knew was that this habit of looking the young boy would make him at ease, seeing the young boy being too close with other people, he would dislike them being together and would separate them apart. This habit only started recently, right after he asked the young boy to become 'The Pillar of Seigaku'. And at this stage in his life, he still couldn't come up with an answer.

And it was just there, when he was observing the young boy, it seems like the boy is very happy of talking about this 'Akira' person, because he could see an angel smile from the boy when he mentioned the name, even if it wasn't that distinctive, it was way different to his usual smirk.

"....who is this 'Akira' person?" Tezuka Kunimitsu asked a question that would rarely come from his mouth.

"Akira eh? Akira is a sibling of Ryoma's, Nanjirou's first child. How should I describe? Akira is a 'kawaii' and 'interesting' person [smiles] " Ryuzaki commented as if she's away onto her own dream world.

"'Cute'?" Tezuka asked with a slight of confusion in his voice.

"Ah. You'll know what I mean once you meet Akira," Ryuzaki said while waving her hand.

"Echizen...Akira...desu ka?" Tezuka mumbled the name under one breath, in a volume that nobody can hear other than himself.

= = = = =

"Come on Sakuno! Let's hurry and watch Ryoma-sama's practice!!" Tomoka, a courageous first year girl with pigtails, ran towards the men's tennis courts.

"Ma-matte Tomo-chan!" Sakuno Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter was trying to catch up with her friend. "Are?" Suddenly, Sakuno stopped her step.

"What's up Sakuno?" Tomoka, noticed that her friend has stopped, went over to her.

"There's a person over there..." saying this, Sakuno pointed at a young person while holding a cat is walking towards them.

"Ano...sumimasen... do you happen to know where the vending machines are inside this school?" the person asked in a soft tone.

"Ah! Hai! From here you just go left, turn around that corner and you should find it!" Sakuno pointed with giving directions.

"Arigatou..." the person smiled and walked off.

"Hey Sakuno?" Tomoka looked at her friend.

"Hai?"

"Isn't the vending machine on the right near the men's court?"

"Oh no!!"

"[sighs] Sakuno... ...say... I wonder who that was... what's that person doing here anyway?"

"Uhn...." Sakuno nodded lightly agreeing with her friend.

"....hey Sakuno..."

"Uhn?"

"That person must be here for Ryoma-sama's signature!!!!"

"EH!?"

"Hurry Sakuno!! We must protect Ryoma-sama from the evil clutches of that being!!" Saying this, Tomoka resumed her pace from her spot and dashed to find Ryoma.

"Ah! Wait! Tomo-chan!!" Sakuno anxiously called and ran after her friend.

= = = = =

"Hmm.... seems like I'm lost again..." the young person holding the cat sighed.

"Ware neow--"

"Gomen ne Karupin, I want to at least get a Ponta for your master, then we'll go home ok?"

"Ware neow--"

"Hmm... I guess I should have asked that girl for more details, I AM a direction-senseless person after all... I knew I should have brought the drinks along with me, but I totally, totally forgot about them. Ara? There's a couple of kids over there! Maybe I can ask them!" with that said the young person walked over to the trio.

"Hey did you hear? I heard that Echizen-kun's relative is coming to visit today!" Kachirou said.

"Really? Is it a brother?" Katsuo asked

"I think so, because they said the name's 'Akira'."

"From what I think, it has to be! From my 2 years of experience in tennis, Akira has got to be a boy!" Horio ranted as usual.

"What has that got to do with your 2 years experience of tennis? [sweatdrops] " Kachirou sarcastically asked.

"[Pales]Uh... well it has to be! Usually, the name 'Akira' is for boys! So it has to be a boy!" Horio tried to explain.

"Maybe he's right, it's rarely used to name a girl anyway ne?" Katsuo agreed.

"Hmm... maybe you're right," Kachirou finally agrees.

"Ano....sumimasen..."

"Hai?" the trio looked at the source of the voice.

"Do you know where the vending machine is?"

"The vending machine? It's over there, just turn this corner and you'll see it," Horio being the most talkative person, replied.

"Hai? Arigatou ne [smile]," And off the young person goes to search for the vending machine.

"Ne........" Kachirou suddenly noticed something.

"What is it Kachirou?"

"That cat looks familiar......"

"Eh!? It's that racoon-cat!!"

= = = = =

"It's so warm today nya--!" Eiji whined while jogging.

"Sou desu ne Eiji-senpai! Let's hurry to get a drink ne?" Momo ran along with his senpai.

As they turned a corner they immediately spotted an unknown figure standing in front of the vending machine, who is frequently sighing and looked very indecisive.

"....hmmm....water's a more healthy option... but I know he'll be more happy with a grape flavoured Fanta....maybe I should treat him to a Ponta....hmmm...."

"Ano..?" Momo approached the unknown person.

"Right! Ponta it is!" the young person pressed the button and in seconds later, a can was heard tumbling downwards inside the machine. The figure bent down to retrieve the can from the vending machine, then stood back up again. Turning around, the teenager spotted that Momo and Eiji were standing from behind. "Ah! Sumimasen! Did I keep you waiting?? I'm sorry! Here, go ahead and use it [smile] "

"Oh no! Nyah! We just thought you needed help," Eiji replied, while trying to get a better view of the person's face, but failed since the stranger was shorter in height to him, and having worn a cap on the head simply blocked the full view of the face.

"Say, we haven't seen you here before, you're not from this school are you?" Momo asked, noticing the familiar pet in the guardian's arms. '_Where have I seen this cat before?_' Momo thought to himself while eyeing both the fuzzy animal and it's guardian.

"No, Bingo! You're correct [smiles] " the stranger replied with great English.

"Bingo?" Momo repeated the English word, however his pronunciation sounded nothing like the stranger's.

"I meant you got it right. I'm not from this school."

"I see."

"Nyah--Momo!" Eiji suddenly clutched the second year's sleeve and pulled him towards himself and whispered, "Do you think he's Ochibi's relative?"

Momo, hearing his senpai's words, eyed at the stranger whom seemed clueless with what their discussion was since the stranger was too busy scratching the cat's neck, occasionally a few purrs were emitted from the pet. "Should we ask?"

Eiji nodded and Momo turned to the short stranger, "Excuse me, but do you happened to be Ech-"

"Say, do you happen to know where the tennis courts are in this school?" Unfortunately, Momo was a second late to ask, the guardian of the cat announced a question before the kouhai.

"Ahh....hai.... you walk straight down there and turn right and you'll reach it there, "Momo replied without thinking properly.

"Arigatou," the figure bowed and as it turned to its left, the youngster banged into the vending machine. "Iiii!! I...Itai...." the youngster rubbed its face.

"!? Nyah! You ok!?" Eiji was surprised with this sudden action. _Didn't this guy know the vending machine was just behind him?_

"Ha...heh... daijoubu! daijoubu!! I'm alive! I'm alive!! [sweatdrops] Well, I'll be on my way then..." the teenager replied, and walked towards the direction of the tennis courts, leaving the duo both remained silent.

................

"Momo!!!" Eiji suddenly shrieked.

"Wh-What is it Eiji-senpai!?" Momo was startled from his senpai's sudden outburst.

"Mou--!! You're supposed to ask if he's Ochibi's brother!!!"

"Ah!!! I forgot!!!"

= = = = =

Since it was break time for our regulars, Echizen Ryoma-kun decided to rest beneath a nearby tree from the courts.

Ryuzaki-sensei was away to make a call, Inui-senpai and Kaidou-senpai were discussing their next 'training' programme, Oishi was having a conversation with Kawamura, since Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai were away to the vending machines, that only left Fuji and Tezuka sitting and resting on a bench.

And our Buchou-sama's eyes are laid on the sleeping boy beneath the tree.

"Ne Tezuka...." Fuji suddenly began.

"Hn?" the Seigaku captain replied.

"Echizen kawaii ne? [smile] "

".........................."

"Heh, do not think I don't know what you're thinking [smile] "

"............................."

"Echizen Akira eh? Seems like Echizen really admired his brother."

"............................."

"Why couldn't that person be me? [smiles] "

"....Fuji....."

"Hai? [smile] "

"10 laps around the court."

"Oh? Is this how you get back on people? [smile] "

"# Fuji!!!"

"Hai--Hai--" with that said, Fuji Syuusuke sat up and began to run 10 laps around the courts. Tezuka glared at Fuji leaving and reverted his soft gaze back to Ryoma.

"..............Akira ka?" ........_I drove your father's shadow away from you_...._and you still have your brother's memory within you?_

= = = = =

"Ware neow--" the cat was getting impatient.

"Mou-- [sweatdrop] I got lost again!! Why am I back at the front door of the building again!? TwT" the youngster sighed. ..........._Wait!! Okaa-san said I should go to the sensei's office so I can find Ruyzaki-sensei!!!_ ...._Wait_......_where is the sensei's office?_

While the youngster was about to give up, a voice called out.

"Akira?"

= = = = =

Momo and Eiji were both charging back to the courts like a hoard of bulls. They reached the court grounds and looked for their youngest and shortest regular member. "Ochibi!!" Eiji, with great eyesight as usually, dashed towards Ryoma as if the boy would disappear out of his sight soon. "Ochibi! Ochibi--!" Eiji shook Ryoma to wake the boy from his dreams.

"Hnn....what are you doing Kikumaru-senpai...?" Ryoma yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"We saw Akira!! We saw Akira-san!!" Momo's outburst of news attracted the other regulars and tennis club members.

Inui, hearing this, quickly opened his data book and pacing towards the trio with Kaidou following the bespectacled senior. Kawamura gave a nervous look at Oishi, who suddenly thought something bad will happen, quickly came over to his younger member's side. Fuji with his infamous smile, walked to them as well, with Tezuka tracing after his steps and stopped outside of the whole group.

"Yeah, you saw Akira. So?" Ryoma gave another-so-what-look.

"So? SO? Aren't you excited Ochibi???" Eiji pointed out as if the younger boy should be happy to see such a person.

".......you're more excited than Echizen is, Eiji [smile] " Fuji commented.

"Demo-"

"-Oi! Echizen!!!!!" Suddenly Horio, Kachirou and Katsou came running from a corner of the building and stopped at the whole group. "Ryo-Ryoma-kun!!! Your-your relative's here!!!" Kachirou quoted.

With this said, Ryoma's eyes suddenly gleamed. _His senpais weren't joking with him_.....

"-RYOMA-SAMA!!!!" this time, came a fierce-looking Tomoka and a nervous Sakuno, both rushing over to the whole team. "Ryoma-sama!!! You gotta be careful!!!!" Tomoka loudly informed.

"Ha?" Ryoma stared at the girls with confusion.

"What do you mean Echizen has to be careful?" Oishi, worried about his team mates as usual, asked.

"We saw this really WEIRD looking person that wears a RED JACKET, NAVY JEANS and a WHITE CAP!!!" Tomoka exhaled.

"..........what's so weird about that?" Momoshiro pointed out.

"Well....um...ac...actually.....that person asked me for.....for directions.....," Sakuno stammered.

"Directions? Where does that person want to go?" Inui's glasses gleamed.

"Uh.....the....the...vending machine...."

"Oh?" Fuji give an amused look.

"Come to think of it, that person asked the same thing," Horio exclaimed.

"Yeah! There was a racoon-looking cat too!!" Katso mentioned.

"Karupin?" Echizen's eyes widened at the description.

"Wai--! Wai--! Ochibi-chan's brother is here today!! [grins] " Kikumaru hugged Echizen with excitement.

"What brother? I don't-"

"Oi--! Ryoma!!" Ryuzaki-sensei called from afar, attracting the whole group's attention. "Come over here will you?"

With that said, Ryoma stood up, placed his cap back on and walked over to the sensei, with the other team members' eyes following his movement. As Ryoma walked closer and closer, he began to realize beside the coach, stood a person in a RED JACKET, NAVY JEANS, WHITE CAP and a RACOON-LOOKING CAT.....

"AH!!! It's that person!!! NO!! RYOMA-SAMA STAY AWAY FROM THAT EVIL PERSON!!!" Tomoka suddenly yelled and stomped her way towards the coach group.

"To-Tomoe-chan!!!!?" Sakuno anxiously called out, chased after her friend to prevent the start of any particular commotion.

The regulars realized the awkward situation, quickly went to stop the young kouhai's actions as well, but was too late.

Tomoka hastily stood in front of Ryoma, and yelled at the taller figure's face,"I am the head of Ryoma-sama's fan club!!! Stay away from Ryoma-sama!!! # #"

"Ara?" the taller unknown teenager was lightly startled.

"Osakada!!! # #" Ryuzaki-sensei suddenly scolded, which made the poor girl flinch. The coach then turned to face the mysterious figure next to her, "I'm sorry, she's just-"

"Daijoubu, daijoubu [smiles] She's pretty energetic-- ne, ne, what's your name?" the figure's reaction was actually unpredictable, which had surprised Tomoka.

"Uh...Uh...To..Tomaka...." Tomoka stammered, half because of the reaction she never thought she would get - just like the time she got from the journalist Shiba, and half because she was afraid the thought of having Ryuzaki-sensei punishing her.

"Hmmm.... Tomoka-san ka? A very good girl ne-- Right Ryu-kun?" this time, the figure turned to face the youngest member of the regulars team.

"................." Ryoma, without any response, stared at the taller figure before him.

"An...ano...." Kikumaru suddenly gained the figure's attention.

"Oh! You're the one that helped my directions!!! Thank you!"

"Ah....thank...thank you...um...are you Ryoma's brother?"

............................

"HHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!" Ryuzaki-sensei and the figure suddenly laughed loudly, startling the whole group.

"What's...what's so funny?" Kikumaru scratched his head.

"Ahaha....go....gomen!! No, I'm not Ryoma-kun's brother."

"EH!?" the whole group somehow got disappointed. _And they thought they would get to play a match with Echizen's brother_.... _wait a minute_.... _then this person_..._?_

"[Smile] I'm his sister," with that said, the figure with one hand held the cat near her chest, her other hand pulled her white cap down, hair that was tucked inside the cap before, came flowing down like a waterfall, whereas the long straight navy hair with light blue shine was tied with a white ribbon in the middle layer. "Ne? Ryu-kun [smile] "

"Hai, Onee--san," Ryoma answered but smirking at his senpais, who all either has their eyes as big as the fist of a hand, or mouth hanging down widely, showing a pale face. That, of course, excludes the forever stoic Buchou, smiling Tensai and Data freak.

The sister of Ryoma then bows, and introduces herself, "Watashi wa Echizen Ryoma no Onee-san, Echizen Akira desu, Yoroshiku Gozaimasu--"

"Ware noew--" Karupin, as if proving its current guardian is the sister of its master, purred.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!????????" within the school of Seishun Gakuen, a choir of all voices screamed out loud.

= = To Be Continued = =

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Windy  
Now, was it bad? Totally, totally bad? [vegetables of all sorts are thrown in her direction] WAH!!!! o

Dew  
You have the answer.

Windy  
I know many people dislike TezuRyo.... but do give it a try QQ

Tetra  
Windy-sama, that's not the reason.......

Windy  
Yeah, I guess Akira was a Mary-sue after all, and it was only then I realized her direction-senseless was copied from Sakuno's ((Actually, I copied it from the direction-senseless guy from Ranma 1/2, I forgot his name, so sorry, anyway I thought it would be interesting.)) And yes, she aimlessly bumps into things, because she is like that. Why not? She doesn't have to be like Ryoma, all siblings are unique.  
You may find Ryoma is slightly out of character, because I pictured Akira like a mother-hen than a sister [sweatdrops] and yes, she's a rather optimistic person, and hardly scolds anyone - Hardly.   
If you wonder if she's good at Tennis, well, you're gonna have to wait for the future chapters. She's more of a doubles type :)

Dew  
Why was this chapter so long anyway?

Windy  
Ah....gomen, I tried to shorten it, and I wanted the theme to be full of humour..... probably people got bored reading this eh? [sweatdrops]

Dew  
Why Akira? It's a boy's name.

Windy  
So you're saying Chris can't be used for a girl's name?

Dew  
Uh...

Windy  
Akira is more of a boy's name, but there are girls that have it as well, very less, but they do exist. Anyway, those words in Japanese in the last paragraphs basically meant, "I am Ryoma Echizen's sister, Akira Echizen, Nice to meet you."

Tetra  
Those are the thoughts so far. Please be excused of the possible spelling and grammatical errors. If there is a mistake, do point it out nicely.

Windy  
Tenipuri is a challenge, writing it with a lot of characters is also another challenge, I tried to at least have each of them say one line....  
If you would kindly, some reviews would keep me going. And no, my character WILL NOT BE PAIRED WITH A TENIPURI GUY!!!! THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI!!!  
Until next chapter (That's if anyone wants to read it) Ja ne!!!

Finished on 20/04/2004.  
Last Edited on 28/06/2004. ((Re-checked mistakes and made LITTLE adjustments and on the presentation.))


	2. Tadaima, Okaerinasai

= = = Sister comes to Seigaku = = =

**Warning: BL(a.k.a. Boy's Love), changed presentation due to keyboard characters are missing. **

-Windy-  
Hai.....gomen nasai minna-san... I know this was late.... I uh... had other issues to do in my life. Which you may understand from viewing my profile [sweatdrops] and my PC was totally in need of re-constructing, and the viruses won't leave me alone T.T I can't see the problem, I tried to download the removal tools, and it just keep on catching them.... Anyway...   
OMG, I am so goddam surprised!!! O.O I have never expected people would like this. ((Or at least, I never expected such sweet feedbacks. Many people hate Mary-sue, which I myself is one too, it took me a long time to finally trying to set it up on the site. Minna-san, you're wonderful [smiles], I promise I won't let you down [smile]))

-Dew-  
You should be happy.

-Windy-  
And I'm indeed very happy w!!!!

-Tetra-  
= = Many thanks to the following reviewers = =   
**Akira Yaida - Really? Thank you!! :)   
  
Sonic16 - o.O Akira's personality? Hmm... let's just say she's somewhat a little not a typical sister.... XD XD XD  
  
hikaru nadesico - I hope this chapter is as enjoyable :) **

**Ren - I guess I didn't describe it too well...I wanted the idea of the cap cover most of her hair...for a reason, which will be explained in this fic, thanks for pointing it out, you're a great help :), but why would that be a Mary-sue? I'm just curious, so I won't make the same mistakes again [sweatdrops]**

**mikaii - Akira is indeed quite cheerful and innocent at times [sweatdrops] You sure? You really sure that Ryoma-kun admiring somebody is okay? [Is actually quite happy that somebody thinks the same as her]  
  
Jewelclaw Lady of Wind - Reactions....... I hope I made it funny... I tried my best [sweatdrops]; Yeah, I agree with you, there's really little TezuRyo here. FujiRyo seems a bit popular at the minute. o.O**

**Nancieunnie -You know, that would be interesting, I'll see what happens in the future [sweatdrops] **

**RianSveinSnape - Totally, totally agree with you that there should be more TezuRyo. And since not much people are gonna write it, I'll just have to give it a try.  
  
Nan - o.O You're here!!! And yes, here's the continuation. How're you doing? :)**

**Fujiko-chan - I tried and did.**

**Shinigami Lupin - Yeah! It's Ryoga-kun I'm on about!! ((He's actually kinda cute, sometimes feel sorry for him, but glad he got a nice girlfriend :) )) And no worries, I can't bear to see the golden pair torn apart, I guess they remain together forever!!! XP XP**

**Hirame - Your name looked familiar.... and I can't remember......Gomen [sweatdrops] **

**LisSaku - (Did I spell your name right?) Anyway, thank you for your support!!**

That's about it? Did I miss anyone out?

-Windy-  
This is much better than underlining ALL the time. Dialogue format is also a type of writing style , Anyway, so far my created character isn't hated, I'm glad!! Because Akira is really((Well, meant to be)) a sweet, kind and caring girl that loves her family the most [sweatdrops]   
Ok, back to main notes, I totally forgot to mention, words that are underlined IN THE FIC are ENGLISH words and not in Japanese. When in Italic, it's thoughts. That's if helped me format it right. I hardly have anything in bold, unless it's for emphasizing a certain word.

-Dew-  
And here's the disclaimers, Windy-neechan DOES NOT own Tennis no Oujisama, which is created by the creative mangaka Konomi-sensei. Sis only owns Akira-neechan. Oh yeah, the rating is PG-13. And no, Akira-neechan WILL NOT BE PAIRED UP WITH ANY TENIPURI CHARACTER, there could only be people that admire her character, but nothing more!!! Finally, if you dislike Ryoma-niichan as an Uke, well..... ....you get the point. Oh yeah, Ryoma-niichan is a bit OOC towards the end of the fic.

-Tetra-  
Pairings are as follows, GOLDEN-PAIR ((For a definite anyway)), King of SeigakuxPrince of Tennis ((main pairing)), ALLxEchizen((Oh no, under the guides from guardian angel Akira, nobody except Tezuka can touch Ryoma XD)), InuixKaidou, TakuFuji ((Unless I am evil enough to have Fuji with Atobe...which...um....I think Fuji would be more happy with Taka-san....)) .....Momo....Momo....ano, Windy-sama, who's Momoshiro-san with?

-Windy-  
Aaaahhhh......I was thinking of Ann-chan.....unless minna-san hates her, you're gonna have to suggest a koibito for him :P We'll see anyway.  
And finally after such numerous ranting, I hope you will like this fic much more than before and help support Akira to pair up the love souls together w

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

= = **Chapter 2 - ** Tadaima, Okaerinasai = =

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!????????" within the school of Seishun Gakuen, a choir of all voices screamed out loud.

Long raven hair with a baby blue shine that is near to the waist, a white ribbon tied in the middle. A triangle shaped yellow clip was placed to hold back the left forehair, revealing silky near white skin. Deep red jacket covering a black and blue striped T-shirt. Navy jeans down to below knee level, white runners. A white cap with a grey 'New York' engraved on the front, held within one hand. The other hand holding the beloved pet of tennis no oujisama. Bronze-golden eyes smiling at everyone.

"You-You-YOU'RE A GIRL!!!??? OoO" Momoshiro yelled out in shock.

"Ara? ....Do I not look like one?" Akira naively stared at her own chest. Was the red jacket too big in size?

"Ah!...ah......iya....that's not what I meant [pales] " Momo tried to apologize.

"Ma, [smile] Daijoubu, it's the name right? A lot of Japanese people I know in America mistook me for a boy when they first heard my name. Don't worry about it," Akira bitterly smiled as she waved her hand, indicating not to be worried.

"Bu-But why did you tuck your hair inside your cap??" This time Kikumaru wanted his question answered.

"Oh......." the sister continued to smile and glanced over at her younger brother, "Because I want to give Ryu-kun a surprise [smile]."

"Ah?" Most members were slightly confused with this remark.

"Because, last time my hair was short, it was just above my shoulders, and now it's down to my waist. I thought it'll be interesting to give Ryu-kun a surprise [smile]" the young girl stated cheerfully while naively did not notice the fact that the whole group was staring at her with a have-you-nothing-better-to-do-look.

"Ahem, anyway, how did you get here on your own in the first place?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked Nanjirou's first child. _This child usually gets lost if she doesn't have a map, she won't be able to go anywhere without one_...

"Oh, my cousin, Nanako-san walked me here since she was on her way to university as well [smile] " the teenager replied with a smile.

'_That explains everything._' The coach's mind assured, "You're lucky today is Saturday, tell you what, you'll stay here until the practice is over. I'll let your brother off early today." _No chance of letting you go on your own, last time you got lost, Nanjirou went crazy looking for you [pales] _

"Ara? But aren't you practicing hard for the Nationals? It's ok, I mean I can go home by my-"

"[Glare] Akira, you're staying here until Ryoma is free, is that clear?" the coach commanded with a determined angry look, which most of the group took a few steps backward in fear.

"Ha...hai [sweatdrops] " Akira give in.

"Anyway, I better go make a call," Ryuzaki-sensei then looked at Tezuka, "Tezuka, look after the club when I'm away will you?"

"Hai sensei," Tezuka replied, and off goes the coach to make a phone call. As soon as the teacher is away, all eyes turned to observe the sister with a cat in her arms.

"Nyah----!! So you're Ochibi-chan's sister!! Nice to meet you!! I'm Kikumaru Eiji!! [grins] " Eiji immediately introduced himself while he pounced and placed his arms around Ryoma's neck.

"Kikumaru-senpai! Get off me!!" Ryoma complaint. _And I was just about to speak to Oneechan_...

"Hai, Yoroshiku----" _Ara, ara_...

"Momoshiro Takeshi desu--yoroshiku!" Momo grinned at Akira while hugging Ryoma as well, forming a threesome, which Ryoma complaint once again. That resulted Kaidou whacking Momo's head, which the bandana boy turned to face the sister of tennis no oujisama and Momo backing away from Ryoma, wincing in pain.

"Hsshh------ Kaidou Kaoru desu."

"Hai, yoroshiku," Akira chuckled because of the previous sight.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING MAMUSHI!!!???" Momo roared, which gained a fierce look from Kaidou, "Hssshhhh------ URUSEI KONO BAKA!!"

"Momoshiro, Kaidou!! 20 laps around the court!! Extra 10 laps for Momoshiro and Kikumaru!!" Tezuka's voice boomed over their quarrel.

"AH!?" Momo whined.

"EH!? Why do I have to- Ah!! Chotto Kaidou!!!" Noticing that Kaidou started to run, Kikumaru and Momoshiro began to chase after him.

"Ara?" Akira smiled but with a thoughtful look. _Looks like Ryu-kun is loved by most people after all_....

"[Pales] Su..sumimasen.... Momo and Kaidou.... they're usually like that..." Oishi explained to Akira. "And Eiji...he's-"

"It's okay! It's okay! They must be really great friends!! People do say you'll become soul mates when you look out for each other ne? [smile]" Akira clapped shut her palms, while the tennis club stared at her with a shock expression. _Can't she see that they were fighting? _

"Oh! You are...?" it was only then Akira noticed the egg-headed vice captain.

"Ah! Gomen, Fuku Buchou Oishi desu, yoroshiku," Oishi bitterly smiled.

"Yoroshiku ne Oishi-kun," She said as she noticed an anxious Kawamura behind Oishi, "Ano...daijoubu?" She motioned over to Kawamura with innocent eyes.

Kawamura, quite anxious because he was afraid he may frighten Echizen's sister with his burning mode, nervously replied, "[Anxious] Ah...hai... daijoubu...uh...nice to meet you... I'm uh..."

"Hai, Taka-san racketto-- [smiles] " Fuji grinned and handed the yellow racket to Kawamura, who unexpectedly gripped the handle, began to roar and swing his racket madly, "HAHAHAHA!!!! MOREZE BURNING!!! ORE-SAMA WA KAWAMURA TAKASHI!!! YOU CALLED MISS AKIRA ECHIZEN?? WELCOME TO JAPAN!!!! XD"

"Wuu-wuuah!! Ka-Kawamura-senpai!!! " the freshmen whimpered and paced backwards. The others looked for Akira's reaction, who had smiled even wider than before, "Heh, yoroshiku, do take care of my otouto well ne?" and her reaction was awarded with pale faces from everyone.

"HAHAHAHA!!! NO PROBLEM!!! ORE-SAMA WILL LOOK AFTER SWEET LITTLE BOY VERY WELL!!! BURNING BURNING!!!" Hyper Taka-san was still swinging his racket, until he suddenly lost his grip, the racket fell down the floor, with the tranquil Kawamura blushing of embarrassment. "[Blushes] Ah... go..gomen..."

"Daijoubu, Daijoubu," Akira continued to smile and then looked at the freshmen, "And your names?"

Startled by the sudden action of Ryoma's sister, Horio quickly stammered, "!!! AH!! Ah!! Ah...Ore wa Horio desu!! [Furiously blushes] " Kachirou and Katsou also said their names without nervousness but both had blushed.

"Such lovely kouhais ne?" Akira faced Tezuka and Fuji, and then turned back to smile at the freshmen. And somehow, her smile 'petrified' the trio, whom all immediately ran away back into the courts while blushing. Most of the group were amused by this.

"Ara, ara..." Akira bitterly smiled and glanced over at Tomoka and Sakuno, "And your name?" she directed her look on Sakuno.

"Um......uh....ah...AH----!!" Sakuno, the poor girl cried of embarrassment, ran back to the female courts, with her friend yelling her name and chasing after her. This again, was rewarded with amused looks on the team members.

"Ara, ara....am I that frightening?" Akira frowned as she directed her view over to the remainers.

"Ah...I'm not sure... but I don't really think so [bitterly smiles] " Oishi tries to comfort the sister of Ryoma.

"Oh well, better luck next time I guess," Akira cheerfully replaced her frown with a smile. It was then she noticed the trio that was running for punishment has returned, "Ara, you're all back."

"Oishi!! [cries]" Kikumaru pounced on his partner. "Wuwuwuwu QQ it was horrid, both of them were trying to leave me behind," Kikumaru cried.

"That's not true Eiji-senpai!! You were trying to trip me!!" Momo reasoned.

"Hsshh------ Why don't you just admit you fell down?" Kaidou commented with a taunt.

"NANI MAMUSHI----!!!!??" Momo growled at his viper friend, who glared back.

"EVERYONE RUN 30 LAPS AROUND THE COURTS!! NOW!!" Tezuka's patience wore off. This is no way to act in front of Echizen's sister.

"USO!!!" Most of them cried.

"The last one to cross the line will have a taste of my 'Lost in Darkness' juice drink," Inui smirked and held out a glass of a sizzling, pure black coloured refreshment.

"Oh my God [Pales] It's pitch black!!! O[]O" Most of them screamed.

"Echizen Akira desu ka?" Inui's glasses suddenly gleamed, and turned to darkly smile at Akira. "Inui Sadaharu desu, do you care for a drink?" while mentioning his words, he handed out the glass, gaining horrified looks from the others.

"!!!" Ryoma eyed his sister with concern. _No Sis, don't take it!!_

"Heh....... I'd like to try it, but my hands are full [smile] " to emphasize her own words, she looked at Karupin in her one arm and her other hand holding the white cap.

"You can put your cap back on," Inui reasoned. "Or you can let somebody hold it for you."

"If I did what you suggested, I still have to hold Karupin. I'm better balancing him with both arms," Akira replied.

"You can have someone else hold Karup-" Before Inui could finish off, the cat somehow showed it's sharp-razor like claws, as if stating 'you dare remove me from my master's sister, I'll tear you into shreads'. Inui's face paled and decided to leave the issue.

"Sou ka...too bad. Maybe next time," Inui's glasses darkened. _Her reactions were unpredictable. Even the family cat protects her well. A typical person from the family of Echizen._

"Hai-- Next time," Akira naively responded. '_Echizen no Onee-san... are you trying to make yourself in danger!?_' the others thought.

"Zannen ne, Inui's vegetable drinks are delicious [smiles] " Fuji commented.

"Fuji!! #" Tezuka warned.

However, Akira grinned, "Then I'll try it later for sure," and gaining everyone eyed at her in shock and their faces paled when they looked at Fuji, who was grinning widely.

Tezuka then faced at the smiling Akira, who seemed amused by the juice thing, "Tezuka Kunimitsu desu, please excuse us but we must continue our training."

"Hai, go ahead," Akira replied, which Tezuka then commanded the whole tennis club and then started to run towards the courts, with most people beginning to follow his steps. Regulars either waved or greeted Akira to say see her later. Fuji walked passed her, "Fuji Syusuke desu, yoroshiku," he mentioned as he received a smile and a nod from Akira, and then he runs off. Inui mumbled something about 'collecting data' and 'preparing Inui juice', went over to the brown table consisting of his black freshments.

The last one left was Ryoma, who took a few glances at Akira every once and then. His sister suddenly turned and smiled at him, "Aren't you joining them?"

"......Ne Onee-san?"

"Hai?"

"I thought you wee gonna arrive tonight."

"Hmm.... well, the plane decided to depart early. It's good! So I can go home early! Don't you think so?"

"....ah..."

"Ne Ryu-kun?"

"...hai?"

"Aren't you gonna go to practice? [smiles] "

"......."

"....I promise I won't go anywhere. I'll sit just over there on the bench," she pointed in the direction where the white bench was situated.

"...Honto?"

"Hai [smile] "

"...okay!" Ryoma suddenly responded with happiness, and ran along with his club members with a mild smile on his lips.

"Yare, yare," Akira bitterly smiled. _Ryu-kun looks very happy with his senpais. I'm glad. Now, the problem is that all his senpais and friends adore him very much_.... "Ara?" She then looked at Karupin, who fiddled under her hold. "Do you want to go for a walk Karupin?"

"Weor neow--!" Karupin replied, which sounded like a yes. "Do remember to come back here ok?" Akira set the fluffy pet on the ground and the chocolate-racoon cat began to go exploring around the school. As soon as the pet left, Akira placed her cap back on and reverted her gaze back at the running group.

"Yare, yare, I wonder who's the one for you ne Ryu-kun?" the sister of the prince of tennis mumbled with a soft look as she continued to observe every single one of them with golden-bronze orbs.

= = = = =

"So she's here temporarily for 2 weeks as an exchange student?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked the person on the other side of the phone.

"Hai, hai, now is that all you need to know?" Nanjirou annoyingly questioned. Who wants to talk to a Baba while you can actually look at those porn magazines?

"Now really Nanjirou!! # You're only saying that, but deep inside you, you're really worried about her safety, especially since she got lost a lot of times in the past!!"

"Urusei baba!! If you want me to pick her up then say so from the start!"

"No thanks, your son will lead the way. I'm only keeping her here for a while, no need to be so angry on the issue."

"I am not angry!! # # What's the point of calling me if I'm not supposed to pick her up!?"

"Just trying to inform you that she got here safely!! Really Nanjirou, what are you so irritated about!!??"

"Urusei!!! Just tell that stupid son of mine to go home early today!!" Nanjirou growled and clamped the receiver back on the phone. Turning around with hs eyes closed, he then burst into a frown, and looked as if he was near to crying. _Mou---- Akira---- Otou-san misses you_..._ nobody would be willing to play a match with otou-san [cries] # # # And seishounen's response is no longer cute _T.T

Back to Ryuzaki-sensei's side, she sighed when she heard the beep tone on the other side. She then put the receiver down and looked at the courtyards. "Mou, Nanjirou that guy, if he's worried about his daughter then he should just say it out. Anyway, I better go and discuss 'things' going on in the courts with Akira. After all, I was the one that asked her to come here to help me out on this issue. I hope 2 weeks is enough," the coach sighed and then began to walk back to the courts.

= = = = =

"YOSHA------MOREZE BURNING----!!!!" Kawamura roared with a racket in his right hand and was in the front line. The regulars were still running around the courts and still has one more lap to go. It seems that Echizen was able to snuck out a racket and pass it to Kawamura in the middle of the race.

"# Mou! Ochibi!! You did that again!!???" Eiji pouted, whined and still ran.

"Oi Echizen!! Are you trying to make us die from Inui-senpai's drink!?" Momoshiro complaint, who was in line with Eiji and Kaidou.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma was running right behind Kawamura. Tezuka and Fuji were right behind Echizen. As they turned a corner, Ryoma somehow slipped passed Kawamura and became first, Tezuka came in line with him, Fuji was beside Kawamura, Oishi was behind Taka-san, with the other three staggering behind Oishi.

"10 seconds left!!" Inui called out as he looked at his red timer watch. _Heheheh_..._ yes, just one second slow and all of you have to have taste of my experimental drink_...._heheh_...

Akira, still sitting on the white bench, was chuckling at her younger brother's and his senpai's movements. _Ara ara_...._ the race looks rather enjoyable. Seems like that stoic expression captain and the forever smiling brown hair member is a good choice for Ryu-kun_...

"Ah, Akira!" Ryuzaki-sensei walked over to the navy haired girl. "Any luck? Is 2 weeks enough?"

"Indeed. 2 weeks is enough, just watch," Akira replied with a smile. She turned her head back to the group when she found some of them lying on the ground panting. "Ara? It's over?"

"Please Inui...no more of those drinks of yours!" Oishi frowned while sweating.

"Exactly!! I swear I'll die if this continues!!" Momo declared.

"Zannen ne. Looks like Echizen was the one that was late in crossing the line," Inui's glasses sparkled.

"............." Ryoma lowered his cap while Eiji and Momo gave him a wicked grin.

"Kikumaru and Momoshiro as well."

"NYAH!?"

"EH!?" Momo was startled by this.

"Hsshh------ Baka..." Kaidou commented. _Who told you to tease Echizen so much?_

"Nani....Mamushi!?"

"Hsshh----"

"Momoshiro drink up," Inui handed the bubbling dark matter to Momo, who was frightened at the sight when a bubble 'popped'. Inui then faces Kikumaru, "And here is Kikumaru's."

"NYAH!!!!! Yadda!! Oi-Oishi----!!! [cries] " Kikumaru pounced on Oishi and cried, "Drink it for me will you Q.Q"

"Ah... well [pales]..." Before Oishi could answer, Inui chucked the glass into Kikumaru's hands and stated, "You're the one to drink it Kikumaru."

"Wuwuwuwu Q.Q" Kikumaru cried.

"Is something interesting going on?" Akira and Ryuzaki-sensei made their way towards the group.

"Onee-san, where's Karupin?" Ryoma looked around for signs of his pet before asking his sister.

"He's away for a walk, don't worry he'll be back [smile]"

"Ahh..."

"Saa, Echizen, here's your drink," Inui suddenly passed the horrid drink to Ryoma, who paled at the sight of it. "....."

"Heh, since Karupin is away, my hands are free, can I try it out for Ryu-kun?" Akira naively volunteered. This gained a terrified look from Ryuzaki-sensei and the regular members. ((Except for Fuji, Tezuka and Inui))

'_Neechan!!_' Ryoma's eyes widened with anxiousness. He doesn't want his Sis to be in danger....

"My pleasure," Inui evilly smiled, and handed the pitch black drink to Akira, who kept on smiling and caught the glass in her right hand. She held the opening on her lips and began to drink up. Everyone was set into 'emergency' and 'healing' mode, as if stating the girl would collapse from the taste of the drink. Finishing the drink in one gulp, Akira continued to smile as the others eyed at her with concern.

"Nee...nee-san..." Ryoma was the first to confirm his sister's consciousness.

"Hai? [smile] "

"Are...are you okay?" Oishi turned into his 'Mother of Seigaku' mode.

"Ara? Yeah, I'm fine, and this drink...delicious--! It's just like what Fuji-kun said," Akira innocently smiled at Fuji, while everyone stared at her in awe.

"If... if she can drink this..." Momoshiro started.

"Then... I guess it's fine for us! [grins] " Eiji settled down happily. Both drank the drink in one gulp, and in a matter of seconds, both screamed and passed out on the floor.

"Eiji!! Momo!!" Oishi cried and began to shake them. The others stared at the fainted duo and then gave a worried look at Akira.

"Ara ara?" Akira just looked back innocently.

"....Ii data," It seems like Inui has started a data book on 'The family of Echizen'. Not to forget the fact that everyone stared at him in disbelieve after witnessing such an incident.

"Nee-san..." Ryoma went over and gripped his sister's jacket, "Honto ni Daijoubu?"

Akira smiled back at those concerned gleaming golden eyes, "Hai, daijoubu desu."

And at that time within the life of the Seigaku regulars - Echizen Akira is not to be taken lightly.

= = = = =

"Mou, Oneechan I can't believe you can drink through that horrible thing without feeling pain [pales]" Echizen Ryoma gave his sister a slightly startled expression.

It seems that after the 'Lost in Darkness' juice incident, Oishi and Kawamura immediately brought Momo and Kikumaru to the Doctors's office. And Inui got to run laps because Ryuzaki-sensei practically scolded him and ordered him to do so. And somehow as soon as the family pet of Echizen came back, she just ordered Ryoma to take Akira and Karupin back home, and it was a command that anyone wouldn't not want to obey. Since the two left early (which Ryoma-kun still didn't change back to his normal clothes because the coach barked at them not to delay any longer) they came pass a nearby playground, with quite a major number of children, kids skipping, hopping hoops, playing grey sand castles, going down slides and even some where on the swings. It was a small playground, with a green park situated on the far side of the entrance grey walls, and in the middle of the park grounds stood a big oak tree.

Noticing that the kids on the swings has left that particular area and ran back to their parents, Akira who was holding Karupin in her arms, smiled widely and turned to face her younger brother, "Ne! Ne! Ryu-kun?"

"Hn?" Ryoma responded lazily.

"Onegai, Onegai, let's go on the swings!!" Akira begged brightly like a young child as she clutched onto Ryoma's blue and white sleeves.

"Ha?" Ryoma gave a questioning look at his sister, and before he could respond, he felt that himself was being dragged towards the red and silver metal swings, which he was placed to sit on the right one. His sister then sat on the left one that was next to him, placing Karupin on her lap and kept on smiling at Ryoma.

"Ryu-kun? [smile]"

"Hn?"

"Ne, Ryu-kun........ Ogenki desu ka?" Akira started as she began to lightly swing herself, also careful not to have Karupin thrown out during the swing.

"Ha?" Echizen Ryoma eyed at his sister. Sometimes he really doesn't understand if his sister is playing mind games with him or not. _It just doesn't seem like one_.

"Ne.... Ogenki desu ka?" This time, Akira turned to face her otouto with a soft smile.

"Hmm.... ah... hn," Ryoma nodded. And it was then it struck him. "Mou, Oneechan I can't believe you can drink through that horrible thing without feeling pain [pales]" Echizen Ryoma gave his sister a slightly startled expression.

"Is that so? [smile]"

"That IS so!!"

"Souka......then does that mean........."

"Hn?"

"Does that mean Ryu-kun is worried about me?"

"!!!?? O-Oneesan!!!" Ryoma blushed fiercely. Echizen Ryoma does not or usually wouldn't show much concerns to others, his pride has always been like that. However....

"Heheh.....It's a joke Ryoma. Besides, caring for somebody else is not a bad thing Ryu-kun."

"I-I know that. " Ryoma pulled his cap down. Somehow his heart suddenly felt a little hurt or more like disappointed.... and he doesn't understand why.

"Demo, Oneesan wa, is glad that Ryu-kun is such a lovely caring person."

"........."

"I'm pretty sure you'll find a lovely Koibito very soon Ryu-kun [smiles]" Akira chuckled.

"Oneesan!! " Ryoma blushed for the third time. The pain from before is gone, right now, he felt something related to happiness is melting and giving him energy inside his heart. _Maybe it's because Oneechan understand me well. But somehow that koibito thing_......_it suddenly made me thought of 'him'. Weird._

While Ryoma was trying to figure out why he had such a feeling, his expression was betraying his thoughts and this didn't go unnoticed. Akira was practically smiling at her younger brother, she realized a different blush was formed on her otouto's cheeks when she said 'Koibito'. However, she did not push the issue much further than usual people would, "Ne Ryu-kun?"

"Hn?" Realizing Akira had envoked his name, he turned to look at her.

"Hai-- kore," she cheered as she handed a Ponta to her brother. Ryoma just stared at the drink and back at his sister. And as if understanding Ryoma's confusion in where did the soft fizzy drink came from, Akira replied, "I got it in the vending machine in your school. Gomen-- it's not as cold as before, because I totally forgot to gave it to you back there until now [sweatdrops]"

Ryoma, stretching his hand out to reach the can, grabbed it and opened it with a 'click', drank a sip and then lightly smiled at his sister, "Mada..... it still tastes nice....Onee-san..."

"Heh.... Ryu-kun Tadaima----" Akira chirped.

".....ah..... Okaeri......." Ryoma pulled his cap downwards, with a tint of red visible from his ears.

"And Ryoma has grown quite tall! [smiles]"

".....And your hair grew long......."

"Ne Ryu-kun?"

"Ah?"

"If Ryu-kun ever has any emotional problems that is too hard to solve, you can always come to sis for answers, or........ at least tell Onee-san how you're feeling ok?"

"Ha?.......Ah.... hn..." _Emotional problems? Bu_..._Buch-_

"Yosh! Let's go home shall we then?" Akira suddenly announced and skillfully gripping Karupin back into her arms and jumping up from the swings, she smiled at Ryoma.

"......Hai!" Ryoma smiled as he also got up from the swing and placed his racket bag onto his shoulder.

Both of them then started to walk back home, with Akira humming a certain tune and Ryoma in deep thoughts along the way.

_Maybe_..........._maybe just a bit more time_...... Ryoma looked at his sister's back as he continued to think. _And I'll tell her how I feel_....._ and that I really like 'him'_...... The wonder boy lightly smiled and then caught up in pace with his sister.

_And it was hard to properly tell_.....

............._Okaerinasai_........._Oneechan_.............

........._And I really like_......._'him'_.

= = To Be Continued = =

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

-Windy-  
Rrrrrrrriiiiight....... uh...... I guess I dragged the situations too long....... I actually intended to have them both going to the street tennis courts.... but I guess I'll leave it for the next chapter.  
So.... uh.... was it funny? Did I over do it? Was the meeting between the regulars and Akira as expected? DO tell me [sweatdrops]

-Dew-  
I think Windy-neechan should get them paired up soon. Whaddaya say?

-Windy-  
De-demo!!! I have to create her character first otherwise it won't work out!!!

-Dew-  
Excuses, excuses.

-Windy-  
# # # # # # #

-Tetra-  
Chapter one was re-edited and replaced. We have gone through over this chapter and will go through it again in the future. Please review minna-san, and kindly point out the mistakes that Windy-sama may have.

-Windy-  
For the next chapter..... uh.... hopefully I'll have Ryoma take his Oneesan to the street courts, and they'll meet Fudomine.... probably some other team members as well.... you'll see..... time to get some sparks going on!!!

Finished on 04/05/2004  
Last edited on 28/06/2004 ((Re-checked for mistakes and adjusted presentation of keyboard characters))


	3. Everybody Loves Ryomasama

= = = Sister comes to Seigaku = = = 

Note - Re-adjusted the whole chapter due to some characters missing because of quick edit. I have re-submitted the work again. Hopefully it shouldn't look as bad. If you cannot see the following characters inside the brackets, then it's Quick Edit's problem, that's why I changed my style of presentation. - (), (), (), ().

**-Warning - Shounen-ai, Rated PG-13. -**

-Pairings-  
TezukaxRyoma, ALLxRyoma, Golden Pair, InuixKaidou, Fuji...TakaFuji, Momox???

-Disclaimer-  
I don't own Prince of Tennis, it's created by the wonderful Konomi-sensei. I however, only own Akira, and she will NOT BE PAIRED UP WITH A TENIPURI GUY, she may only gain admiration but nothing more. And if you dislike Ryoma-kun as an Uke, then... um, anyway.....

-Windy-  
Uh...... wrote a lot this time, because I felt that the last chapter had really little.... I'm surprised some people thought Akira was like Fuji........o.O really? Are you all sure it's not because of the drink? Uh... anyway, hopefully this chapter is just as interesting...sorry it took a while... my PC completely froze and everything blacked out. I was nearly in tears because I had half-way written and didn't back up. But I ripped those files out in safe mode. Thank goodness. And I also had exams.  
  
-Dew-  
= = To our Reviewers = =   
XxMaster-ExX - Hmmm....[Reminiscenses for a minute] you know, she does act a bit like it, only that the possible difference is that she dislike seeing people suffer(?) Um anyway.... no worries, I'm planning this to be a TezuRyo in the end -smile-

Nan - Thank you!!

RianSveinSnape - Akira is like Fuji Syuusuke o.O ..... uh..... I never thought of that....somebody also mentioned the same thing... but uh... I suppose her attitude is more 'naiive'? Um anyway.... angst..... I wonder..... I'll try.........

shadow fox - Thanks, I'm not sure how many chapters I'm typing but the length of the chapters are gonna be LONG.

Cathy - Yeah, I already planned what would happen. And I shall make it as interesting as possible XD XD and you'll see it in this chapter.

hikaru nadesico - Arigatou :) Thanks for your support :)

The Magician of Black Chaos - Momo/Kaidou? Uuhh..... I'll try.... but the original pairing I have in mind is Inui/Kaidou.... :)

Shinigami Lupin - Hmm.... she really is like Fuji? Other people mentioned it before... you all sure it's not because of the drink? Brave... I think she's more 'naiive' than brave -.-;;; But I guess I really intended to have her able to stand such a thing. Maybe it's just to make it more interesting.... :)

starsong - Nope, when I mean bitterly, I MEAN bitterly -sweatdrops- and... well brightly... when I meant brightly... it's brightly.... yeah, trying to make Akira like not a typical sister/person thingy XD XD 

karen - Bad writing... Ano... can you kindly point out which part of this fic has BAD WRITING? Is it the grammar? The spellings? The metaphors I use? Or my writing style? Maybe the personalities of the characters? Listen, if you don't point out specifically which part it is, I don't know where to start to make my writing better. Still, thanks for the comment.

Hirame - Now I remember!!! You were also in the HunterXHunter section!!! And I was SO looking forward to one of your fics that's about interviewing the hunter cast!!! Yay! Yay! Nice to meet you again :) Anyway... glad somebody thinks that Akira is sweet, because that IS her character :)

chibisuke - Many thanks for your support :)

Sevn - Ryoma-kun.... you'll see if he does do it or not XP

-Tetra-  
Sentences or words that are underlined during a fic represents the use of English, not Japanese ((ie, it's pronounced in English, not in their main language))  
Sentences or phrases in Italics are in thoughts mode.

-Windy-  
Gomen, my replies to the reviewers are short, because I know I talk too much in detail... I'm pretty surprised no body actually asked for Akira's age? I only remember referring her as a teenager, or did I really memtion her age at the start of the first chapter? o.O Hmm... I should go back and recheck it....Saa.... enjoy the fic!!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

= = **Chapter 3** - Everybody loves Ryoma-sama = = 

Brown-yellowish orbs fluttered open.

It was a bright Sunday morning, white rays shone in from the window curtains and laid onto the wooden study desk and Tezuka Kunimitsu was actually leaning - or slept on his study table last night. He was reading a certain book with a green cover, or rather, he was thinking about a certain golden-eyed freshman too much that he was seated on his desk chair and fell asleep on the table without noticing.

Straightening himself up, he did a few morning stretches and then walked over to his wardrobe. While getting himself properly dressed, he began to think of the arrival of Ryoma's sister. He had never thought the person that Ryoma seemed to admire was a girl - a sister, not a brother. Not only that, he was aware of the fact nearly the whole tennis club was also going after Ryoma. _But the main problem is Akira and Fuji._ He's pretty sure the tensai prodigy would do anything either good or bad to reach his goal. The genki-forever sister however, is also a hard obstacle, seeing the fact the genius boy listens to nobody too well but to his sister only.

Sighing, Tezuka Kunimitsu decides to travel to the bookstore within the main city today. He then finished dressing up, he was wearing a light violet short-sleeved shirt, with a silver necklace hung around his neck, black uniform-type trousers, and last but not least - his spectacles. Inhaling and exhaling a big breath, he began to walk downstairs to greet his parents and his grandparents, having breakfast before he left the house in the morning.

= = = = =

"Hmm.... seems like Syusuke will feel a bit lucky today, " Fuji Yumiko, Fuji Syusuke's eldest sister, smiled and mentioned as she stared at her tarot cards layout.

"Oh? Is that so?" Fuji Syusuke smiled. Fuji Syusuke was wearing his green t-shirt with a blue stripe across the chest and dark brown shorts. He was currently having his older sister take a reading for him.

"Demo....... " Yumiko crossed her eyebrows and pointed out a certain card, "The Tower - Syusuke, it may seem something could go wrong with your luck today...."

"Oh?" _Then that must mean_....

"Well, the bad luck is something related to a gold-brownish colour."

"Ah?" _Gold-brownish colour_....._could it be?_

"Anyway, what else would you like to know?" Yumiko glanced over at her brother.

"Iya, that's enough for today nee-san," Fuji then pulled his chair backwards and stood up. "Arigatou nee-san," Fuji smiled at his sister before leaving the room. _Maybe I should go for a walk, as long as 'he' is not around, nothing could come and claim MY Ryoma away from me_... Fuji stated in his mind and decided to head out to town, threw his black racket bag on his left shoulder before going out.

= = = = =

"One more time------ Wuwuwuw---- One more time Akira------ PLEASE---!!" Echizen Nanjirou, the legendary tennis world wide retired player also known as the 'Samurai' whined in tears.

It was a late Sunday morning, and due to the arrival of Echizen Akira - Echizen Ryoma's elder sister, were now at the door of the house that connects to the outside world. We can see that Nanjirou - Ryoma and Akira's father, was tugging on Akira's shoulder, with both of them and Ryoma standing in the doorsteps.

Ryoma was dressed in one of his usual red and white T-shirts, with his shoulders and arm part being red and the chest to stomach part being white. He was also wearing a red to mild-red jacket to cover his T-shirt and the upper part of his black shorts - which the shorts reached down to just above his knees. Wearing his usual white runners and white cap, with the word 'Fila' enngraved on it. Having his navy tennis racket bag hanging on his right shoulder, golden eyes stared at his father with annoyance.  
His father was wearing his usual brown monk-kimono clothes, his brown eyes in tints of tears was begging Akira not to leave.  
Akira, bitterly smiling at her father, tried to look for the appearance of her mother. The sister of Ochibi was wearing a white T-shirt with a wide yellow stripe going vertically on the left side of her T-shirt, biege or light brown shorts that reached down halfway on her thigh. White runners and a cream cardigan wrapped and tied around her neck, resting on her shoulders. And she also had the same cap on her head from yesterday, not to mention the fact that her hair is tied in the same way, a white ribbon in the middle of the hair length.

"Oyaji! Mou Hanase yo!! We're never able to get out of this door if you hold on to Oneesan forever!!" Ryoma voiced out in a slight angry tone.

"Nani yo Seishounen!? You two were together ALL day yesterday, and when you both came back, Nanako-chan and your mother were with her that night!! T.T" Nanjirou stated.

"But you did get to play a match with Akira-chan this morning did you not Oji-sama?" Nanako sprang out of the kitchen door and walked towards the trio.

"...Ah...ah.. but play one more match with me Akira-chan---" Nanjirou cried.

"Ma...ma... I promise I'll play with you again when I come home today Otou-san," Akira bitterly smiled.

"That's right, Anata! Please let them go now, saa!" Rinko, Ryoma and Akira's mother, Aunt of Nanako and Nanjirou's wife, came out and released Nanjirou's grip on Akira.

"T.T Seishounen!! You two better be back early today!!! # #" Nanjirou announced.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma muttered as he twisted open the doorknob.

"Ittekimasu--!!" Akira waved goodbye to her cousin and parents, while following her younger brother outside.

"Have fun--" was the last English sound the Echizen siblings heard from their mother before they closed the front door.

And so the duo walked out of the entrance gate, as soon as they're out on the streets, Akira started, "Ne Ryu-kun."

"Hn?" Ryoma looked at his sister.

"Can we go to the mall first?"

"Ah?"

"I wanna get a book from the bookstore."

"Heh....what kind of a book is it?"

"Hi-mi-tsu," smile.

".........very well......" Echizen Ryoma gave in. _It's just buying a book, why so secretive?_

"Saa, ikou - [Pang!] AH!!" As soon as Akira turned around, she collided into the street lights pole.

"Nee-san!?" Ryoma anxiously went over to balance his sister.

"Ah...hahah.... daijoubu, daijoubu...." Akira rubbed her face.

"Mou-- Neechan, you really have to get rid of that bad habit," Ryoma sighed.

"Hai--!" Akira bitterly smiled.

"Mada mada, Onee-san," Ryoma sighed once again, took Akira's right hand and lead the way to the nearby bookstore.

= = = = =

"It's Sunday, and I don't understand why I'm stuck here with you. Mou--" Kikumaru Eiji licked his strawberry ice-cream cone. Wearing a zipped up, short-sleeved light brown jacket, with a darker brown stripe going vertically down in the middle of the chest, light blue jeans, bottle blue eyes groaned for boredom.  
"What are you talking about Eiji-senpai!? You were the one that called me!!" Momoshiro complained while holding his own ice-cream cone. He was wearing a white t-shirt which was covered by a short-sleeve navy and green striped shirt. And navy shorts.

The two regular members of the Seigaku tennis club team were both standing on a certain high steel metal bridge in town, which they can easily have an all-round view of the people below them.

"Eheheheh..... that's right," Eiji bitterly smiled and scratched his head. "Hoi? Momo!! Look over there!!" Eiji suddenly announced and pointed at a certain direction below them.

Momo followed the direction of his senpai's index finger and spotted a familiar duo, "It's Echizen!!"

"Ochibi-chan's sister is there too!!" Eiji cheerfully stared at the Echizen siblings with delight, which the brother and sister talked to each other happily and walked into a certain bookstore. "Ne Momo," Kikumaru suddenly spoke.

"Nani Eiji-senpai?" Momo glanced over at his senpai.

"Don't you think Ochibi-chan looked more happy than usual?"

"Ah, more like when Akira-san came back?"

"Hn.... but I like that smile.....Ochibi-chan's that is...." _But it's not directed to me...._

"Ah..." _But that smile belongs to Akira-san...._

"But I won't give up!!" Eiji suddenly bounced up, which startled Momo out of his thoughts. Kikimaru then turned to face Momo with determination, "Come on Momo-chan! Let's follow them!!" Eiji declared as he finished his ice-cream and dashed downwards the bridge, in the direction where the Echizen siblings went.

"Chotto Senpai!!!" Momo hastily followed the red headed senior.

= = = = =

Within a certain bookstore in the town, Tezuka was browsing through the English literature section. Or more like the English detective genre novel section. While browsing for a certain book, he suddenly hear familiar voices. Usually he wouldn't be that bothered to look for the source of the voice, but however these voices belongs to a girl with a strong middle pitch and a young boy whose voice did not mature yet. Guessing it could be the people he wished to see, he glanced around him and spotted the Echizen siblings talking to each other, walking along the same section he was previously in.

"Ah! Konnnichi wa Tezuka-kun!!" Akira spotted Tezuka from a certain distance and lightly waved at him. She took Ryoma's free hand and both of them paced towards the Buchou of Seigaku. While Akira kept her cheerful smile on her face, Ryoma however, had a tint of redness on his cheeks.

"Konnichi wa Echizen-san, Echizen," Tezuka slightly nodded as he first looked at Akira and then glanced at Ryoma. Ryoma muttered a greeting as Akira then spoke, "Mou.... you can just call me Akira! Or even Akira-chan, otherwise I don't know who you're refering to, right Ryu-kun?" She mentioned as she smiled at her younger brother.

"Ah....hai Akira...-san...." Tezuka hesitated.

"Oh well, better than calling us Echizen, say, why don't you try calling Ryu-kun, Ryoma-kun," Akira grinned, which this sentence made the Buchou and Oujisama slightly blush. _Ara, ara_...._ the icicle mountain can actually blush?_

"Oneesan..... this isn't America.....," Ryoma frowned at her sister while lightly blushing.

"Oh? But you're both outside of school, why don't you try calling Tezuka-san or Tezuka-senpai instead of Buchou?" Akira smiled even wider, and the other duo blushed a bit more.

"Oneechan!!!" Ryoma pouted.

"Hai, hai, well then, I'm off to find my book, why don't you keep Tezuka-kun company for a while?" Akira winked, turned and started to leave.

"Chotto Oneesan!!" Ryoma called out for his sister.

"Daijoubu--- I can't get lost in such a store," with that said Akira was then out of sight.

"That's not the point..." Ryoma's eyebrows twitched. And it was then he realized his Buchou was still there behind him. He then turned to look at his Buchou, who was staring at him.

They remain in such eye contact for a few minutes and then both started to feel a bit uneasy, Ryoma lowered his head and pulled his cap a bit down further because he can feel that his face is heating up. _Mou....why does oneechan have to leave me here in this situation!!?? .;;;_

"......Ryoma-kun," Tezuka began, and at this remark, Ryoma lifted his head up with a startled expression. Tezuka on the other hand explained, "Do you mind if I call you that? It's easier to distinguish between you and your sister."

"Iya..... Tezuka-senpai......" Ryoma looked away but somehow his heart felt a little happy. _I wonder why_...

"Ah..." Tezuka mildly smiled, and this didn't go unnoticed by Ryoma.

"Tezuka-senpai......."

"Ah?"

_You look better when you're smiling_... "...Iya...betsuni.......ah! What book is that you're holding senpai?" Ryoma tried to cover his excuse.

"This?" Tezuka held the book towards Ryoma's face and let the golden orbs observe the cover of the book. "It's a detective story."

"Heh...... it's in English too....... Buchou-....Tezuka-senpai must be very good at English eh?" Ryoma corrected himself.

"Average. Were you looking for a book too Ryoma-kun?"

"Iya, it was Oneesan's idea to come to the bookstore."

"........you're really close with Akira-san...." Tezuka, though still remained expressionless on the outside, inside he frowned when he heard that name.

"Ah.... Oneechan is really important to me," with that Ryoma lightly emitted a warmth smile, which made the core of the heart in Tezuka's hurt.

"Sou ka..."

"Demo...... there is also somebody else besides oneechan that I like......" _Should I say it?_

"Hn?" Tezuka's ears perked up again. _He likes who?_

"......I like -"

"-Ah, Tezuka, Echizen, what a surprise," another familiar voice pierced right through their conversation and the duo turned to the source of the voice. Walking towards them was Fuji Syusuke.

"Fuji-senpai?" Golden orbs were startled.

"Fuji....." Tezuka glared at the smiling Tensai, as if saying you interrupted our conversation.

"Konnichi wa, Echizen-- ...and Tezuka," Fuji smiled at his young kouhai and stared back at the Buchou with opened, dangerous blue spheres. _Oh my, you have guts Tezuka, trying to make the first move_...

"Ah, Fuji," Tezuka nodded, but received the message from Fuji and glared back in response. _Fuji Syusuke...what are you doing here!?_

"Fuji-senpai, why are you here?" Ryoma asked with a slight tone of annoyance. _And I thought I could tell him_...

"What do you think I can do in a bookstore? Echizen?" Fuji smiled as he edged closer to Ryoma.

"Uh....to buy books?" Ryoma dumply replied. _Why is his senpai moving towards him? And the face_..._wait-_ "Chotto! Fuji-senpai-"

"-Fuji!! #" Tezuka advanced towards the duo and pulled Ryoma away from Fuji and hid the young boy behind him.

"Tezuka, what are you doing?" Fuji was not happy with the fact that Tezuka pulled Echizen away from him. Not happy one bit. _Tezuka... I knew you were that 'golden-brownish colour' that Yumiko-neechan mentioned_....

"I should be the one asking," Tezuka glared at the prodigy. "Ryoma-kun was startled by your actions."

With the mentioning name of 'Ryoma-kun', Fuji opened his eyes in shock and then sapphire orbs glared daggers at those dark topaz ones. "Oh? 'Ryoma-kun' eh? My, my Tezuka, since when did the both of you become so close?"

Tezuka said nothing but glared back. Fuji, knowing that he'll gain nothing out of the icicle mountain, decided to change his target, "Ne Echizen?" the tensai softened his smile at Oujisama.

"Nani desu ka?" Irritated yellow topaz eyes replied.

"May I also call you Ryoma-kun?"

"............."

"I can then, can't I?"

"Yadda."

".......why not?"

"It wasn't me that decided this issue."

"And who was it that decided it?" The tensai then turned his sharp gaze at Tezuka.

"Ara, ara... aren't we very friendly here?" Akira suddenly popped out with a smile and her voice calmed the confrontation before her.

"Ah! Oneesan," Ryoma was indeed happy to see the appearance of his sister, eyeing her sister with a worried look, Akira got the signal.

"Konnichi wa Fuji-kun," Akira innocently smiled at the tensai.

"Ah, good afternoon Echizen-san," Fuji smiled back.

"Ah----- here we go again, just call me Akira, or Akira-san if you must, or even Akira-chan," Akira went over again what she previously stated to Tezuka.

"Hai, Akira-san," Fuji replied. _It was unexpected to see her here. __Then again, it's not surprising to see her here either._

"Ryu-kun! Ryu-kun! Look who I bumped into in this store!!" Akira skipped towards her otouto.

"Ha?" Ryoma looked back in confusion.

"Hoi--Hoi--!! Ochibi----!!" suddenly, Kikumaru came flying, pounced and hugged Ryoma. "Wai--! Wai--! It's Ochibi--!!"

"Ki...ku-maru-senpai...can't....breathe...get off me!!!" Ryoma complaint.

"Eiji!?" Fuji opened his eyes. He wasn't expecting other people to be around the place...

"Good day Fuji-senpai, Buchou," Momoshiro came out behind Eiji and greeted his senpais.

"Mo...Momo-senpai...?" Ryoma directed a plain look at the nicknamed peach. Seems like Kikumaru was still hugging Ryoma, but relaxed his grip on the boy for the kouhai to breathe.

"Ah, Tezuka, Fuji. And Echizen too," Inui popped out from the whole group and proceeded towards Akira.

"... Oneechan....moshikashite..." Ryoma eyed his sister while gripping his senpai's arms around him.

"Hai--! I was trying to find my books and I bumped into Inui-kun! And then as we walked back to find you, we came across Eiji-kun and Momoshiro-kun!" Akira smiled naively at her brother - who gave an unbelievable look at his sister. Akira ignored the expression and continued, "And then we came back to find Fuji in your group, I have to say I'm getting a feeling we're gonna meet a lot of people today, don't you think so Ryu-kun?"

"...Ah....uhn...." Ryoma lightly nodded his head. _No god, please, no more people already, meeting a lot of people is tiring, having to deal with Sis and Buchou is enough..._

While the Echizen siblings were having a conversation, the others in the group threw dangerous looks at each other, especially Akira's sentence 'we're gonna meet a lot of people today' they were on full alert for this.

However, Inui was different, he observed everyone's actions, took out his data notebook and started to scribble again. _Ii data.... maybe I should call the others too...._

"So, we both planned to go to the street courts, does any one of you want to come along?" Akira softly smiled at everyone.

"YES!!!" Despite the group made each person as their 'enemy' they somehow yelled the same thing together, which lightly made the girl and the youngest boy flinch.

"A--ra, ara-- minna-san is so energetic today!! Well then let's go!" Akira announced and marched happily out of the book store. Ryoma quickly followed his older family member and the remainders of the group stared at each other before rushing out of the shop, "Echizen--!"

= = = = =

The whole group were walking down the town and proceeded towards their destination. On the way, many, many opposite genders of the male either stared, swooned, giggled, or fainted, anything that a typical fan girl would do when seeing a bunch of 'gorgeous' guys walking down the streets. Most attention were directed on Tezuka and Fuji, Eiji and Ryoma.  
And when it comes to Ryoma, it is then that something beside him made the fangirls (Or guys that are g#y) jealous, because an only girl - Akira is walking in the middle of the group. Though said, the young girl WAS good-looking, she IS Ryoma's sister after all and had attracted many males, thus, it was only in a matter of seconds that the WHOLE town were staring at them. And the group were totally, totally oblivious too. ((Dew-Isn't that a bit exaggerating? Windy-Shut up!! #))

And what about the group? We have Momo and Kikumaru in the front, which both are constantly turning to their backs to talk with the Echizen siblings, which both were in the middle, walking side by side, and with Tezuka and Fuji right behind them, Inui on the other hand is on his own and at the tail of the group.

"Nyah, what books did you get?" Eiji asked the shorter boy behind his back.

"It was Oneesan's idea to go to the book store. What's more, what book did you get?" Ryoma directed his look on Akira.

"I got these three books!!" Akira cheerfully opened her wrapped books and showed them to her brother.

"...A Town with no People, The Tree of Life, The Creation of Terranigma....Oneechan.... what is this... junk?" Ryoma worded out as he examined the front and back covers of the books.

"Really? But they're really interesting," Akira frowned.

_'Only you would think of something as such....'_ Ryoma thought as he felt his eyebrow twitched. Those titles made no sense whatsoever.

"Nyah--It looks hard," Kikumaru snatched one of the books out of Ryoma's hand. "Eh!? This is...."

"It's in English!! How can you read this!?" Momo exclaimed as soon as he took a peek inside the covers.

"Mada mada dane Senpai-tachi," Ryoma smirked which was rewarded a few complains from Momo and Eiji.

Eyeing the four people in front of them, Fuji, still having his 'innocent' smile on, was wishing they're all gone except for Echizen. He occasionally gave cold stares to his enemies, and softened his look on Ryoma, and looked at the boy's shiny green to navyish hair, and trailed to his white silky coloured neck.... and observing downwards to the back... then landed his blue-glinting eyes on the boy's ass ---

"Fuji," Tezuka warned, a volume so low and demanding that no one can hear except only for the prodigy.

"Nani?" Fuji of course, replied in an 'innocent tensai' tone, which Tezuka gave a cold stare at him.

Understanding what is happening around them, Akira just softly smiled as she received her books back and placed them back in the brown bag --- which actually contained a fourth book. She grinned at the fourth book and began to plan out this day ahead of them. _I can see that one of them will be very lucky..._

Inui, the person behind the whole group, observed every single thing, noted them down and had actually used his own mobile to ring the remaining regulars without anyone noticing.

= = = = =

As they reached the street tennis courts, they found that a majority of familiar people were there playing already. Kamio and Ibu Shinji were playing doubles against Fuji Yuuta and Yanagisawa. Mizuki Hajime was the referee, with Tachibana Ann sitting on a certain bench. From far away, Ann spotted the Seigaku group and called out, "Oi! Momoshiro-kun!!" She observed the whole group as she waved, and was surpised to see that nearly the whole Seigaku regulars are here.... even their Buchou as well!! What on earth!!?? _Hey_..._ who's that with long hair standing beside Echizen-kun?_

"Yo! Tachibana imouto!!" Momoshiro called out, and this drew attention from the people playing the doubles match.

"Tezuka-kun is here!?" Mizuki was surprised.

"Aniki!?" Yuuta, Fuji Syusuke no otouto, pointed out.

"Ah, Yuuta," Fuji waved at his brother.

"Eh.....everyone is here da ne..." Yanagisawa mentioned. The whole group on the courts side walked over to the Seigaku group and the seigaku members did the same.

"Do you know them all?" Akira asked Ryoma, as if testing his memory or something.

"Hmmm....not really, but that one with a mark on his head is Fuji-senpai's otouto, who was beaten by me," Ryoma innocently replied.

"Kee!?" Yuuta was shocked.

"Hmm...the one with dark purple messy hair is somebody that lost to Fuji-senpai," Ryoma continued.

"!?" Mizuki's face went pale and fury.

"And oh! that other guy was knocked out by Momo-senpai's smash," Ryoma finished.

"USE OUR NAMES!!! (DA NE!!)" The trio yelled in annoyance.

"Heh.....interesting..." Akira smiled as she glanced at Momo.

"Heheh... I uh... adjust too many pressure that time," Momo scratched his head as he said that.

"Teme!! What are you doing here Momoshiro!!??" Kamio dashed towards the only 2nd year within the group and scowled furiously.

"Came here to play Tennis of course!!! What's with your attitude!?" Momo fought back.

"You stole my bike!!!"

"WHAT!? You're still not over that yet!?"

As Momo and Kamio continued to quarrel, the Fuji brothers began to talk to each other, Mizuki with Inui and Tezuka, Yanagisawa, Ann and Shinji walked up to the Echizen sibling and Kikumaru.

"How unexpected to see you here Tezuka-kun uh ufu," Mizuki clapped his hands together.

"Konnichi wa Mizuki-san," Tezuka sternly replied.

"Came here to collect data again Inui-kun?" Mizuki glanced at Inui with a smile.

"Ah," Inui stated.

"Aniki, what are you doing here?" Yuuta asked.

"Ah, Yuuta, I came here to play some street tennis of course," Fuji replied.

"Ano, Aniki, who's that person next to Echizen?"

"You'll see."

"Huh?"

"Ah, " Shinji looked at Ryoma.

"Domo..." Ryoma nodded and a light breeze passed by.

"Heh....Ryu-kun knows him?" Akira smiled at her brother.

"Ah.... hn..." Ryoma nodded.

"Ano...you are?" Ann asked. _Ryu-kun? Who is this person that called Echizen and Echizen-kun doesn't complain about it? And damn the sunlight and the cap, I can't see the face!! Long hair_.... _is this person a girl?_

"Ah, yoroshiku ne, I am-"

"Who do you think you are? Being so friendly with Echizen-kun... irritating...." Before Akira could finish her words, Shinji took the lead and began. "And I have a name, I'm not called 'him', it's Ibu Shinji... irritating... teenagers and kids these days irritating... and speaking of teenagers, who the hell are you? Why is it Ryu-kun and not Ryoma-kun or Echizen-kun? Irritating... who do you think you are...." ((Etc, etc,))

Akira, however, just stared at Shinji with a smile. _Hmm_... _seems like he likes Ryu-kun as well_.... _but Ryu-kun wouldn't like somebody that mutters to him to death_....

"Mou, let's ignore them and have a match! Ne Ochibi--" Kikumaru pounced on his kouhai again and this got Shinji started again.

"What are you doing? Who do you think you are? Why are you pouncing on Echizen-kun like that? Irritating... those hands are irritating.... get off him you neko-like creature..."

"Nani!?" Kikumaru seems to be getting angry, "Mou, speak properly will you, stop adding sentences every second!!" the red headed went up and begins to argue with the forever ranting shounen.

"What kind of attitude is that? How dare you command me not to add sentences... irritating..."

"...Shinji...." Ann dully sighed.

"Ara..... everyone's so friendly, ne? Ryu-kun?" Akira smiled at her brother again.

"........ It's only you that will think this way..." Ryoma sighed.

"Ryu-kun.... you mean Echizen-kun da ne?" Yanagisawa asked Akira.

"Hai." smile.

"And you're a girl da ne?"

"Hai." smile.

"And you called Echizen-kun 'Ryu-kun' da ne..."

"Hai." smile.

"Then you two are-"

"[Ahem], I'm Tachibana Ann, nice to meet you," Ann held out her hand and shook hands with Akira._ Are they.....koibitos?_ "That's right, you are?"

"Oh, I am-"

"Teme!! Ann-chan, you are not going to play doubles with this guy!!!" Kamio suddenly popped into their conversation and pointed annoyingly at Momoshiro.

"What's with your attitude!!? Get over it already!!! Oi, Echizen, Akira-san!! Let's have a game shall we?" Momo ignored Kamio and directed his look on the Echizen siblings.

"TEME!! Since when was I so friendly with you that you can call me Akira!?" Kamio Akira roared.

"Who was referring to you!? I'm referring to Akira-san!!" Momo fought back.

"I **AM** AKIRA!! KAMIO AKIRA IS MY NAME YOU BAKA!!!!!"

"If you could just calm down and LISTEN TO ME!!! # # "

"Mou, the both of you stop it already!!" Ann stood in.

"Demo Ann-chan--!" Kamio whined.

"Saa, that's right, Kamio of the Fudomine team is called Kamio Akira," Inui checked his data notes.

"You really do carry that data book everywhere with you don't you Inui =o=;;" Kikumaru edged away from the mischeviously grinning Inui and turned back to quarrel with Shinji.

"Of course, you never know when something data related would happened," Inui said as he adjusted his gleaming glasses.

"And what has that got to do with the situation?" Mizuki asked.

"The person there beside Echizen is called Akira," Tezuka explained.

"Oh? Really?" Ann overheard their conversation, "Akira-san ka?" she confirmed.

"Hai," Akira smiled.

"Heh.... it's very boyish for a girl's name da ne..." Yanagisawa commented.

"Hmm... a little, but don't you think it sounds cool for a girl to have a boy's name?" Akira chuckled.

"I guess so da ne..."

"And besides...when my name is written in Kanji it doesn't look that boyish either."

"Tell me more about it," Inui's glasses sparkled.

"Well...."

"Mou, let's start already, come on Echizen and Akira-san!!" Momo groaned again.

"I thought I said stop being so friendly to me!?" Kamio growled again.

"I thought I said I was referring to Akira-san!!! # # #"

"Well, I don't want to hear that name from your mouth!!!"

"So, Akira-san desu ka? You're really 'friendly' aren't you? Calling Echizen-kun with such a name," Mizuki advanced towards and smiled at Akira dangerously. _How dare you_.... _being a couple behind my back_......_can't forgave!!!!_

"Eh? Of course, well, I can't really call him Echizen can I?" Akira innocently did a wondering pose.

"Why you # #"

"Ara?" Akira innocently stared back at Mizuki. "We're siblings, of course I can call my otouto that right?"

"OTOUTO!?" Immediately, Mizuki, Yuuta, Yanagisawa, Kamio and Ann called out in shock.

"You mean - you!" Yuuta pointed at Ryoma and then at Akira, "And you! Are brother and sister?"

"Hai," Akira smiled. Ryoma just nodded.

"Heh......I never knew Echizen-kun has an older sister..." Kamio mentioned.

"Wha-ha! Kireii-- da ne!!" somehow Yanagisawa could now see Akira's face properly due to the fading of sunlight, he turned his gaze to Ryoma, "Aren't you lucky da ne? I wish I could have such a nice sister too da ne..."

"Mada mada dane..." Ryoma pulled his cap lower.

"I see... oneesan ka? Now that makes sense why you're so friendly with Echizen-kun.... that's good.... having an older sister.... irritating... why can't I have one either? ..." Shinji continues to mumble when he overheard the news and ignores the quarrel with Kikumaru.

"Nyah-- Let's start a tennis match already!!! How are we gonna decide it? I wanna be with Ochibi--!!!" Kikumaru pounced on Ryoma once again. And a lot of eyes thought those arms of Eiji's are annoying to the eye.

"Kikumaru-senpai...get off me..." Ryoma's eyebrow twitched.

"Ne, Eiji, why don't we sort it out by choosing strings?" Fuji stated.

"Good idea! And I will make them!!" Mizuki declared.

"Thanks... you are?" Fuji, either trying to play mind tricks or really did forget, questioned the manager of 

"Mizuki Hajime desu # # " Mizuki's eyes twitched. Damn Fuji Syusuke, is he actually forgetful or what!?

"............" Doubles ka? Ryoma directed his gaze on his Buchou, who was also watching back at him. As if he was found caught in the action, Ryoma quickly reverted his eyes back to the ground. _Damn_..._my face is getting hot_...__

Akira noticed the actions of her brother, smiled and lowered her head and whispered to Ryoma. The boy jerked back up and stared at his sister blushing like the colour of a cherry.

Akira just smiled back.

= = = = =

Kawamura ran towards the street tennis courts. When he had received Inui's mobile message, he immediately dashed out of his father's sushi shop and proceeded to his destination. Reaching towards the public stairway, he saw that Kaidou was jogging towards the stairs as well. "Ah! Kaidou?" Kawamura greeted.

"Hshh---- Konnichi wa Kawamura-senpai..." Kaidou stopped his pace and looked at Kawamura.

"Kaidou, are you here for it too?" Kawamura asked while he scratched his head.

"Ah...Hssh----"

"Heh-- It's Seigaku's regular members!!" an orange headed guy suddenly appeared before them.

"Ah! Sengoku-san!?" Kawamura mentioned.

"Lucky-- if seeing Seigaku Regular members are here, then Echizen-kun must also be here--" Lucky Sengoku grinned at a smaller teenager that was standing next to him.

"Honto ni desu ka? E-Echizen-kun will be at the street tennis courts desu!?" Dan Taichi - dressed in a certain way as if he's cosplaying Ryoma, blushed with excitement.

"OI!!!!!!!!" Fuku-Buchou Oishi came flying like a rocket on his bike, "What's this about about having a melee over Echizen!? Fighting is wrong!! They shouldn't be fighting at all!!! What if they get hurt!?" Oishi shrieked as he held his head with his hands frantically. _Eiji_...._ What will happen to you Eiji!!!????_

"AH!? I only heard the guys are pairing up to fight each other and Echizen's in it!" Kawamura informed. _Fujiko-chan, Fujiko-chan----_

"Well, either way, we're gonna go meet Echizen-kun too --lucky, right Taichi-kun?" Sengoku gave an idiotic smile to his manager.

"Hai desu!!"

The group of lads rushed towards the stairs, and as they did, a few familiar Hyotei members were found lurking around behind the bushes. "Moshi, moshi? Oi Atobe, listen, it has something to do with Echizen...."

= = = = =

"YADDA-- -- -- --!!!!!" Some people in the street tennis courts screamed. Those are the unlucky ones, which did not get paired up with Ryoma-kun.

"Who got to be paired up with Echizen-kun da ne?" Yanagisawa looked around and everyone did the same. Curse that lucky person. SO CURSE that person.

"Chotto --- !!!" a number of voices suddenly chorused out from the stairways.

"Ah! Oishi!!" Eiji was surprised to see the other remaining regulars here.

"Listen minna- fighting is wrong-"

"CHOTTO --- !!" another new number of voices boomed out after the small incoming group.

"Ah!? Atobe-san from Hyotei!!!???" Momo was the one that said it this time.

The whole Hyotei was staring at Ryoma with a He's-mine-look. The others that was already on the court glared back. Only that Ryoma was too naive too notice the situation, Inui scribbling away his stuff, and Akira scanned the surroundings with her bronze-coloured orbs.

And smiled. _Minna-san really likes Ryu-kun [smiles]_

More accurately, everybody loves Ryoma-sama...

= = TBC = =

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

-Windy-  
Am too tired to talk anymore, just beware of possible grammatical and spelling errors, and that some people may be very out of character.

I also apologize if the ending felt a bit rushed. I wanted to write more but I think it's enough. And it's really hard to write without listening to music. My PC is so #### up that it can't play the sound card!! # # #

Ok, I need people to tell me......WHO SHOULD I PAIR RYOMA WITH IN DOUBLES EVEN THOUGH HE S#CKS IN IT!!??? .......then again....... I do have many ideas and wants to use them and can't use them.

Finally that's about it, I have many more to write, but I just have to end it here. Gomen.

Finished on 17/05/2004  
Last revised on 28/06/2004 ((Re-checked for grammar and spelling mistakes))


	4. Beware of a GoldBrownish colour

= = = Sister comes to Seigaku = = =

**BIG NOTICE - I will be away on holiday at 6th June for around 2 and a half weeks. I'll be back around the 24th. So, you may not see anymore updates at that time. My next update would probably be around at the start of July. I apologize for the inconvience. Therefore, I made this chapter as long as I could. And I will try to post 2 more new stories, and possibly a new chapter in my other AU fic. **

-Windy-  
Aw haw loves me so much they went and deleted six of my fics.... how wonderful of them [smiles # # # #] ((Bets her next Target is the 'Perfect Remedy' one))

-Disclaimer-  
I **don't** own it. I don't own **it**. **I **don't own it. I don't **own** it. Um, which sounds better?

-Warning-  
Shounen-ai, PG-13. VERY OOC Ryoma-kun [sweatdrops]

-Pairings-  
ALLxEchizen, TezukaxRyoma, Golden Pair, TakaFuji, InuiKaidou, Momo......?

-Tetra-  
To our Reviewers....  
= = = = =  
**The Magician of Black Chaos - You know.... my brain is having another new idea at the minute, and that story WILL have MomoKaidou.... so look out for it....**

**XxMaster-ExX - Yup, I'll make sure you'll get enough. And be on the look out for Rikkai in the future as well :)**

**fujiapple - Your name sounds cute! Well.... I can't think of other words to replace bitter. By improvement you meant the grammar and spelling mistakes right? Because just the word 'improvement' and without any indication of where I need to improve is hard to understand. Nevertheless I have taken your advise for 'Ittekimasu'. I always thought it was a vary way of saying it. [sweatdrops] As for OOC Tezuka... somebody needs to be the 'dominant' one ne? :)**

**chibisuke - It's really rare to see Tezuka-kun that way. I'll try though :)**

**RianSveinSnape - Akira amused? Hmm.... maybe? I think the word is more like 'interesting' :) Be on the look out for Rikkai XD**

**hikaru nadesico - The pairing I've paired up is in this chapter :)**

**Shinigami Lupin - Well.... Akira would be good at doubles but terrible at Singles and that's the way she will be. Um... the pairings.... are now 'released' XD**

**Jewelclaw Lady of Wind - Hmm.... poor Ryoma-kun... and he will continue to receive more 'interesting' attention XD As for the pairing.... hehehe..... [sweatdrops]**

**Nan - HMM..... I wonder :)**

**Sevn - I think... the pairing is - - - - Um, I wonder, it's in this chapter (Is trying to remember what she wrote)**

**a - Hmmm.... too special? [Points at the title] That was the main idea to be honest, the idea of Ryoma-kun having a sister. So of course, there HAS to be story parts about her sister don't you think? :)   
Well, I did consider having her to black out from Inui's drink, but then I thought it'll be more interesting to make her survive. Nevertheless, if she WAS to drink that Aozu, she WILL faint.  
As for Nanjirou, if you think of it this way, you haven't seen your daughter for a LONG while. So what's the problem of begging to have a match with her? Especially since she will leave after two weeks, wouldn't you try to spend more time with your daughter? If you're asking if she's good at Tennis, NO is the answer. She is terrible at Singles, but she's fine in doubles. Tennis is one of Nanjirou's ways of spending his time with his daughter.  
For flaws, she does have another one, she occasionally bumps into objects. And she is not designed to be a self-ish person, because if she IS one, she wouldn't go and set up her brother's happiness for him now will she? Also, if you look at other characters, they also have a few or one or two flaws. So what's wrong with her for only having two flaws? I've considered to make her a short-sighted person as well, but that feels like copying from other characters too much and I dislike that. Also, I actually intended her to trip a lot too, but that's a bit annoying. She's bad at History and Geography, but do you think that mentioning these are necessary? Wouldn't that make her WAY TOO special then? If I made her a character with a horrible past, don't you think that's even more of a Mary-sue? :) ((And if you look at the female characters in Tenipuri, how MANY flaws do they have? Akira probably is even worse.)) And concentrating on her too much is bad as well.  
I've already said before, personalities of siblings are usually different. There ARE characters that smile a lot. Her smile is an example of 'Lacus' from Gundam Seed. If you feel that she seems a bit wise for her age, don't forget she's from America, different environments gives off a different education. Ryoma-kun would be a good example, how often do you see a 12 yr old like him in Japan? She smiles a lot because she's a cheerful person, her character was designed to be that way. ((She is Nanjirou's child after all, get me? :) )) At least I didn't make her blush at every single guy she sees, or join the BOYS tennis club. No WAY will ever that happen, she belongs to the GO-HOME club XD XD.  
Nevertheless I do hope you will still enjoy the story.**

**Seriya Karize - Arigatou! Akira-chan would be very happy to hear that. Hmm..... hopefully Ryoma will remain in one piece until then [smiles]  
Pair Fuji with.... eto... I'd love to do that... but I can't, minna-san will kill me and I'd probably kill myself too [sweatdrops] But don't worry Fuji will have somebody that will eternally love him and take care of him forever [smiles] The only thing I can do is have some AkiraFuji moments but I don't think it will happen [sweatdrops] Probably like a sibling relationship? We'll see anyway [smiles]**  
= = = = =  
-Dew-  
Words that are in Italics are thoughts. Underline represents the word is spoken in English. These two characters [ ] represents an action. Bold represents emphasis, and because of 's quick edit, the representation style is altered. These are the characters that cannot be seen - (), (), (), ()

-Windy-  
'Nuff said, on with the fic!!!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

= = **Chapter 4 -** Beware of a Gold-brownish colour = =

"Wh-What are you guys doing here!?" Momoshiro was freaked out by the sudden presence of Hyotei.

Previously, Ryoma, Akira, and most of the Seigaku group, plus the Fudomine and group have decided to play a match of doubles. Later, it was then they realized Seigaku's mother, viper and split personality and Yamabuki's Lucky player and manager came rushing in. As soon as they came, Hyotei has made their presence...

"Ore-sama will go whenever and wherever I want. Right Kabaji?" Atobe Keigo, current captain of the Hyotei team declared.

"Usu," Kabaji, the patient powerhouse replied.

As soon as Kabaji have finished responding, Atobe somehow gracefully and quickly went over to Ryoma's side, stood and then knelt in front of the genius boy. Producing a bouquet of red roses, he held the flowers in one hand and trusted it up to Ryoma's face, while his other hand was placed on his own chest and announced, "My dear-- Ryoma-chan-- It is really nice to see you again-- How about forgetting these people and come play tennis with me? We can go to my place, we have a lovely tennis court at the gardens of my house, there we can also- "

"-Ne, who are you?" Tennis no Oujisama asked with a plain look.

"..You!? ..." Poor Atobe-sama was struck like a statue.

While many of the people were angry with the fact that Atobe was 'flirting' with Ryoma, most of them either tried to supress their laughter or quietly giggled because of Ryoma's sudden aftermath response and Atobe's reaction. Of course, Inui noted down every single data he could find, and Tensai Fuji and Tezuka-Buchou were emitting a dangerous murderous aura at the incoming enemies. Akira, who was standing right beside Ryoma, lowered her head and asked her little brother, "Ne-ne, Ryu-kun, you really don't know who he is?"

"...Hmm.... iya....I don't," Ryoma answered, which Atobe had another heartache in his chest.

"Oh?" Akira plainly looked back at her brother.

"Ah! ...Now I remember, he's the Monkey King from the Hyotei tennis club," Echizen Ryoma answered, which give another hurtful strike in Atobe's heart.

"Monkey King???" Question marks appeared over Akira's head. _Which part of him looks like a monkey?_

"Kahahaha!!!! Zannen Atobe!! Echizen-kun doesn't remember you at all!!" Gakuto, the acrobatic player of Hyotei pointed at Atobe and laughed while clutching his stomach. Of course, the same applies to everyone.

"# # # H-Hmph! Ryoma-chan's just TOO shy to admit he knows me! Right Kabaji?" Atobe announced.

"Usu."

"Ch', how uncool is that," Third year Shishido muttered behind Atobe's back with Ootori Choutarou giving a worried look at his senpai.

Atobe glared at Shishido, who glared back, with Gakuto continuing to snicker and beside him was Oshitari Yuushi, the bespectacled tensai of Hyotei was currently smirking.

"So uh, what are you three doing here Oishi?" Kikumaru Eiji asked his golden pair partner.

"Huh? Well, uh I uh...I forgot......" Oishi stammered. Of course he didn't forget. But it was Kikumaru Eiji's eyes that did the trick. _Ei-Eiji_... _don't gave me that c-c-c- (cute) look _

"Actually, we all came here to play with Echizen-kun!!" Sengoku brightly announced and was unaware of the fact that he was gaining evil stares from everyone.

"Ah?" Ryoma confusingly stared at the orange haired teenager.

"That's great!! We'll have more matches that way, right Ryu-kun?" Akira glanced at Ryoma, who nodded to Akira's response. The navy haired girl looked at the rest, "You'll all join in the fun right?"

"LET US JOIN TOO!!" The whole Hyotei team suddenly roared.

"Of course!! The more the merrier!! Everyone will join!!" Akira clapped her hands.

This gained a lot of annoyed looks and groans from everyone. Who wants more enemies already? However, their whining were immediately stopped by Akira's next announcement.

"We'll start the doubles grouping again!! And how about the people in the team that won the match, they can ask any one person to do a favour for them? But one favour and one person only, if you've chosen somebody already, you can't ask another person to do any favours. Deal?" Akira smiled.

This of course, has influenced many happy faces across the group. They get a chance of being grouped with another person they possibly like, and mostly importantly, being grouped with Ryoma-kun AND the main point on everyone's mind is to WIN the match and 'ask' Ryoma-kun for a 'favour'.

"While we're at it, teams that have lost must drink my newly created Inui-juri," Square glasses framed gleamed.

"No way Inui!!" Kikumaru declared.

"Yeah exactly!" Momo whined, this conversation have gained strange looks from other people that does not know the true horror of Inui's creations.

"Well, if you won't take it, then you can't take part," Akira backed up Inui's evil scheme.

"Ore-sama will take it, what's so frightening of such a drink anyway?" Atobe announced while flicking his hair.

"Yeah, why not? It would be interesting to see other people taking it, don't you agree senpai-tachi?" Ryoma slyly smiled, which the Seigaku team re-thought it over and silently laughed and agreed.

And so they began to sort out the teams.

"I wonder who got Echizen-kun on the first go?" Yuuta wondered out loud. But that doesn't matter anymore now.

"Say, who was that person standing beside Echizen-kun Sengoku-senpai?" Innocent Taichi asked.

"Hmm.... I don't have a clue...." Sengoku replied.

"Whoever the hell he or she is, Ore-sama will show everyone that Ryoma-kun belongs to Ore-sama and Ore-sama only!!!" Atobe passed by and cackled straight after his last words.

= = = = =

And so, they have picked, and were grouped into teams....

"# # # WHY THE [CENSORED] HELL AM I [CENSORED] WITH YOU!?" Kamio Akira accusingly pointed at Momoshiro.

"Why is the great Ore-sama with somebody like you!?" Atobe Keigo sighed and Shishido sent death daggers at Atobe.

"Yo-Yoroshiku ne Taichi-kun," Ootori smiled at Dan Taichi, who responded, "I-I'll do my best desu!! "

"Oishi!! Yadda!! Why am I paired up with him!?" Kikumaru Eiji pounced on Oishi, pouted and pointed at Gakuto, who kept ranting 'let's find out who is the best acrobatic player between us'. Oishi sighed and looked at HIS destined, I mean, current partner for this doubles match - Kabaji of Hyotei.

"You have collected many data haven't you Inui-kun?" Mizuki smirked and asked Inui, which the Seigaku regular pressed a finger on his own mouth and said, "Hi-Mi-Tsu."

"Let's do our best ne Kaidou-k-" Tachibana Ann stopped speaking in her tracks and was frightening at the sight of Kaidou's scowling face. However, Kaidou wasn't angry or anything, to him his current face would be his usual expression.

"What do you mean you're stuck with me? You think I'd be happy being with you?.... How annoying... why isn't I with Echizen-kun..." Ibu Shinji continued to rant while Fuji Yuuta was on the edge of going to strangle him.

"I...I'm stuck with this guy da ne?" Yanagisawa with a pale expression, looked at his own string and then looked at the tensai of Hyotei - Oshitari.

"A...ano... ga-gambatte ne? Hi-Hiroshi-kun... eh..eheheh," Kawamura gave Hiyoshi Wakashi an anxiously smiling expression and scratched his head.

"Ah---- Lucky ja nai yo-- Oh well, ne Jirou-san, wake up, we're gonna try and win the doubles!" Sengoku poked the sleeping Akutagawa Jirou on the ground. _[sighes] How I wish I was paired up with Echizen-kun._

And speaking of Echizen-kun, who was he with?

Everyone quickly turned to search for the sight of Ryoma-kun, and found him standing in a group with Fuji, Akira and Tezuka. The ones that didn't have a chance of being with Ryoma-kun in doubles dangerously glared at the trio, thus creating a freezing aura around them.

"Hmm.... Somehow it feels quite cold around here don't you think? Ne Ryu-kun?" Akira mentioned as she twirled her string.

"Ah...hn...." Ryoma nodded and pulled his cap down.

".........." Tezuka said nothing.

"Sou da ne, the sun is shining brightly and the sky is actually quite clear right now..." Fuji Syusuke placed his hand on his chin and fakely wondered.

"WILL THE FOUR OF YOU GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!?? # # #" The rest of the crowd roared at the quatre.

"And you!" Atobe Keigo suddenly pointed at Akira, "You really have made yourself in the center of attention before, who are you to Ryoma-chan that you can call him with such a nickname!?"

"Ara? What nickname?" Akira went into a serious deep thought.

"# # # You better not play dumb... # # #" Atobe's forehead muscles twitched. "It's the 'Ryu-kun' I'm on about!!"

"Say, what did you say he was called?" Akira ignored Atobe-sama and looked at her brother this time.

"Monkey King of Hyotei," Ryoma smirked.

"# # # I am ATOBE KEIGO of Hyotei, Ryoma-chan," Atobe tries to maintain his composture.

"Anyway Atobe-san, why don't you win the doubles match and ask me what am I to Ryu-kun then?" Akira smiled.

"# # Why you-"

"-So among the four of you, who is teamed with who?" Mizuki finally voiced out the main question in everyone's heart.

"Zannen ne Ryu-kun, we have the opposite colours," Akira held out her string and showed it to everyone. It had a yellow colour at the end tip of the white string. Everybody then quickly stared at Ryoma's which had a red colour. All curious eyes reverted to look at Tezuka's and Fuji's.

"Zannen ne Tezuka, seems like I have the exact same colour as Echizen-kun's," Fuji smiled widely and held out his own string, which had the same colour as Ryoma's. _Seems like Yumiko-neesan's readings were correct again. [smiles]_

"..........." Tezuka just coldly stared at Fuji, and of course, everybody did the same.

Inui continued to note down more data while Akira previously encountered a shock, has now recovered and quietly thought to herself. _I SO remembered that Tezuka-kun had taken the red one_... _oh well_... _with this amount of unfamiliar pairings, something good is bound to happen. [smiles]_

"Yoroshiku ne Echizen," Fuji smiled at his little kouhai and had somehow managed to slip his arm around Ryoma's waist and pulled the boy a little closer to the tensai. All Ryoma-admirers have of course, noticed this and and have deadly vowed to win the match and make Fuji Syusuke PAY. _That hand is so annoying to the eye!!_

Akira smiled again and have noticed her brother is struggling to get free from Fuji's grasp. _Maa Maa_.... _seems like there's no more hope for Fuji-kun_... _well then, let's get you out of this mess shall we Ryu-kun? [smiles]_

= = = = =

When the matches order have been decided, the whole Seigaku group stayed in one place - on those step-like seats that most audience usually sit on. Somehow, Ryoma was in the middle with Fuji and Tezuka on sitting next to his left and right side, with Akira sitting right above him, and the other Seigaku regulars made themsleves around Ryoma, thus other people not of the same school had very little chance of getting close to Ryoma-kun.

"This is interesting isn't it Ryu-kun?" Akira smiled as she swapped caps with Ryoma's.

"Hn. Ah! Onee-chan, my cap-"

"Hai?" She smiled.

"....Nandemonai," Ryoma-kun mildly blushed and pulled his(Akira's) cap further to hide his embarrassment.

These actions went noticed by Atobe Keigo, who was fury with the sight before him. He will end the first match quickly, oh yes he will.

The first round was started off by Atobe-Shishido pair versus Oishi-Kabaji pair. Because Kabaji will listen to every single word Atobe says, Atobe clicked his fingers and immediately Kabaji went over to Oishi and fell down on top of him. Seems like it meant they are forfeiting, after all, Oishi is crushed by Kabaji's heavy weight and Kabaji did not get up until Atobe told him to do so. With the forfeit of Oishi-Kabaji pair, Atobe-Shishido pair wins.

"Ch' so low," Shishido muttered.

"Hmph, you should say that Ore-sama had the 'power' to manipulate others, they should be after all, Ore-sama no Bi youni da!" Atobe smirked while Shishido sighed.

"By the way, don't forget the one rule," Inui suddenly popped in, holding a glass of something GOLD-BROWNISH coloured. "This is my newly created juice - Gold Coffee Blend," the data freak mentioned as he adjusted his gleaming glasses.

"C-c-c-c-coffee!?" Momoshiro, who had rushed over to Oishi's side with Kikumaru, voiced out his vocal cords with a stammering tone.

"Saa, ones that lost the match must drink it," Inui handed it to the standing Kabaji.

"Take it and drink it Kabaji," Atobe ordered.

"Usu," Kabaji obeyed, took the glass and began to drank up. Seconds later, the big tall giant was found falling onto the floor with a 'thump' and fainted, with white foams trailing out of his mouth.

"Wh-What did you gave him Inui!?" Kikumaru asked with a pale face.

"I gave him just like what Momoshiro said, 'coffee'." Inui mentioned while a spark glinted off the right corner of his glasses. "And as for Sengoku-san, if you couldn't wake your partner up for a match at all before the finals end, you both will be getting 'it'."

"Ahh...hahaha..... wake up Jirou-san--!" Sengoku cried as he poked his partner up. Usually it is Kabaji that wakes this sleepy head up all the time. But of course, anyone that gets in the way of winning, why bother wake the guy up?

'_That must be one of the GOLD-BROWNISH colour related item Yumiko-neechan told me to be careful of_,' Fuji silently thought.

"............. !! Ah! Oishi--! Daijoubu!?" Kikumaru, recovering from previous panick of Inui's words, quickly retreated his attention back to his golden-partner, both him and Momo had carried the unconscious Oishi back to the seats.

_'Golden Forever eh?'_ Akira smiled at Kikumaru's actions for Oishi.

_'Gomen ne Oishi, even though I feel sorry for you, I must win this and ask Ochibi-chan out!!_' Kikumaru clutched Oishi's sleeves with determination.

"As for Oishi, tell him he must drink this Gold Coffee Blend when he wakes up," Inui suddenly reminded which made everyone paled.

Poor Oishi.

And so the next doubles match was Kikumaru-Gakuto pair versus Kawamura-Hiroshi pair. Hiroshi, thinking that being stuck with Kawamura had no chance of winning, was surprised to see the burning mode of Kawamura, who well, sort of frightened the two acrobactic players. Despite the fact that Kikumaru sees burning mode Taka-san everyday, today's Kawamura is VERY determined as well, thus the two light players were blown away by Kawamura's Hadokyu power. Game 2-6 set to Kawamura-Hiroshi pair.

"Saa, drink up," Inui handed out his gold-brownish healthy(?) juices. The acrobatic players took them(unwillingly) and immediately laid dead, er unconscious on the ground with white foams coming out of their mouth.

"I will never drink that," Momoshiro declared with a sweating face, which the whole crowd nodded.

Two more victims were dropped out.

"Hmm...its my turn now, well wish me good luck ne, Ryu-kun?" Echizen Akira smiled and got up from her seat.

Ryoma eyed at his sister's opponents and then glanced back at his sister. _You don't really need it._ It was then he noticed that the person sitting next to him on his right has also stood up and was about to leave. _That's right.... Buchou is Onee-chan's partner_.......

.......................

.........._Both of them left_......... _why is it_..........._that_................

.............._Why did they both leave at the same time?_

.........................................

.............._Strange_.............

............................._I felt like I wanted Buchou more than Neechan by my side_.........

Lost in his own thoughts, Ryoma didn't even realized that Atobe had somehow managed to sit at where Tezuka once was.

"My dear---- Ryoma-chan, so, did you see how great Ore-sama was before?" Atobe bragged.

With Ryoma lost in his thoughts, the one to reply was Fuji, "Ending a match in that way is nothing great."

"Ore-sama wasn't talking to you, I was speaking with Ryoma-chan," Gray eyes glared at smiling closed ones.

"Whatever the case, Ryoma-kun will not be yours," Blue orbs strike opened and Fuji slipped his arms around Ryoma's waist once again to pull the boy closer.

"Take your hands off him Fuji Syusuke!!" Atobe placed his hands on Ryoma's arms and dragged the boy back to him. This, have awakened Ryoma from his thoughts, "!? Itai- Hanase! What are you doing!?" Ryoma called out in fury. This gained attention from many nearby seaters.

"Ryoma-kun, you belong to Ore-sama and Ore-sama only!" Atobe said without considering his actions properly.

"Let go of him Atobe!" Fuji said through gritted teeth.

"Ooohh------ What's with the tension here?" Akira popped out and smiled.

"WHA-!? When did you come back!?" Atobe immediately pointed at Akira.

"When? Just now, the match is finished!" Akira smiled as she directed the score with her finger. 6-0 against the Ootori-Taichi pair. "More importantly, can you take your hands off Ryu-kun? You're hurting him you know?"

With that said, Atobe looked at his grip, which was tightly wrapped around Ryoma's arms, who were silently fighting back the pain through a death glare, Atobe immediately lift his hand off and stood up, with the whole crowd staring at him with an enemy look. Fuji and Tezuka looked at the Hyotei captain dangerously.

"Hmph, Ore-sama will be back, I am going for a walk," with that said, Atobe left in a way that made him still look like a good guy.

While many gave Atobe's back a hard stare, some sighed and ones like Kikumaru stuck out their tongue and made faces.

Akira motioned Tezuka to sit back on his seat and then she knelt in front of Ryoma to check his arm, "Nothing too serious..." she pressed his arm, "Does it hurt?"

Ryoma shook his head.

"I see," Akira smiled. She then turned to look at Tezuka and Fuji, "Will you two look after him? I'll be back in a while," she asked.

"Sure," Tezuka replied and reverted his gaze back on Ryoma's rashed arms. _I really want to embrace him and make his injury go away_...

"Thank you," Akira stood up and before she left, her hair was pulled back, "Itai!?" she turned around while rubbing her head and saw that it was Ryoma who had pulled her hair, "What is it Ryoma?" she asked the full first name of the boy.

"...Where are you going?" the younger brother asked.

"To the vending machine." the older sister replied.

".........When will you be back?"

"VERY SOON--! Don't worry Ryu-kun, I'll be back in a few minutes, Tezuka-niisan and Fuji-niisan will look after you, and besides, I don't think Tezuka-kun can play doubles on his own can he now?" Akira glanced at Tezuka and Fuji and then winked at Ryoma with soft bronze eyes.

"....Hn! See you later!" Ryoma recomposed himself.

"Ahn! Ja!" Akira waved and left.

"Oi Echizen, what was that about?" Nosey Momoshiro asked his kouhai.

"Nothing, mada mada dane Momo-senpai."

"Nani!? Oi Echizen! Are you sure Akira-san will find her way around here!?"

"She can't get lost, the vending machine's just over there."

"Then why did you ask her when is she coming back?"

"Because it takes her ages to decide on a drink MOMO-SENPAI."

"Ah.... is that so?" _That's right_... _the first time I met her, she was really undecisive in front of the vending machine_...

"Mada mada dane, senpai," Ryoma sighed.

_'Was that really the case?'_ Both Fuji and Tezuka thought. _Ryoma-kun somehow seemed lost in a cloud of_... _something_...

The fourth match has already begun.

Shinji-Yuuta pair against Inui-Mizuki pair. Due to the fact that Shinji is ranting too much and annoying the hell out of Yuuta, they both argued, Inui and Mizuki with their powerful calculations have of course, did not miss this chance, thus made good use of their chance, gaining a win of 0-6.

'_Heheheh_...._gomen ne Yuuta, if it wasn't because of this attractive prize for the winners, Aniki would be glad to drink that for you,_' Fuji Syusuke thought to himself as he saw his brother pass out from the drink. _Maybe I should make Inui pay that back_....

"What's up with this drink? Are they that weak so they pass out? How annoying..... I-" Before Shinji could rant on forever, Inui somehow managed to force the beverage down Shinji's throat thus gaining a member of the Fudomine passed out onto the ground. _Ii data_.

The next match was a nightmare.

We have Momoshiro-Kamio pair versus Kaidou-Ann pair. With Kamio and Momo quarreling within the match and that Kaidou randomly throws in a few insults to Momo every once and then, somehow the Kaidou-Ann pair won by 4-6.

"Teme! It was all your fault!!" Kamio scowled.

"How can it be my fault!?" Momo yelled back.

"You were the one that quarrelled back with that Mamushi of your regular team!!"

"Nanda!? You were the one that let your guard down to Tachibana-Imouto!!"

"Urusei!! You stole my bike!!"

"Will you stop talking about your bike already!?!"

"So, the 10% that they would lose was due to the fact that Kamio Akira liked Tachibana A-" Inui scribbled down on his notes as he stopped in front of the quarrelling team. "Hora," he handed the swirling gold-brownish liquid to them.

Another two players dropped out.

"It's our turn now. Saa, ikou ka? Echizen?" Fuji stood up from his seat and Ryoma followed.

".......Yudan sezu ni ikou," Tezuka spoke to Ryoma, who pulled his(Akira's) cap down and a faint 'domo' was heard.

At the other side of the court was Oshitari-Yanagisawa pair. Both Fuji and Ryoma went up towards the net and shook hands with the opposite team members. And since it was Oshitari that was shaking hands with Ryoma, he gripped tightly as if not wanting to let Ryoma go. Ryoma on the other hand, struggled to loosen Oshitari's grip, and it was only then the Tensai of Hyotel decided to let go.

Fuji glared and so did Tezuka from afar.

"Yoroshiku ne Echizen-kun," Oshitari smiled.

"Hmph," Ryoma turned his head away from him.

"Ahh.... a bad start da ne...." Yanagisawa sighed.

The match began, this match had many people watching it since it concerns about their next opponent and that it has Ryoma-kun in it.

"Ne, don't you think the shots that Fuji and Oshitari are hitting seem a bit strange?" Kawamura, one of the survivors asked.

"Now that you mention it, it seems like..." Mizuki observed.

"Wha! Sengoku-san's nose-bleeding!!" Taichibana Ann pointed at the still-poking-at-Jirou-to-wake-him-up-Sengoku.

"Well, I can't resist... I can see Ryoma-kun's..." as soon as he said the name 'Ryoma' everyone turned to look at the genius boy. In a matter of seconds, most people's faces are in the colour of bright heated red, only Sengoku were still the one that is nose-bleeding.

Why?

Both Tensais from the two teams were actually sending shots to Ryoma-kun, thus making the boy either jump, leap a lot, or forced him to play back high shots, revealing pure white skin from underneath the fluttering red-white t-shirt. Everytime he lifted his arms up, it pulls the bottom tips of his shirt upwards. Because of this, Yanagisawa of the opposing team had lost his concentration and also nose-bleeded, Fuji-Ryoma pair won by 4-6.

That last round, more screaming could be heard, and the following survivors were Atobe-Shishido pair, Kawamura-Hiroshi pair, Tezuka-Akira pair, Inui-Mizuki pair, Kaidou-Ann pair and Fuji-Ryoma pair. The others remain in an unconscious state. As for Sengoku-san, he is still trying his best to wake his partner up.

= = = = =

"Hmmm........last time I got a Ponta, how about a grape fruit Fanta? Oh! That looks good! But I still prefer my old choice..." Echizen Akira was making the biggest decision of her life - choosing drinks from the vending machine. Every once and then she can hear wailing from afar(Possibly Inui's inventions) but that doesn't bother her one bit.

"Would you hurry up? Ore-sama's been waiting for a while," Atobe's voice appeared behind the sister of Ryoma.

Akira turned around to stare at Atobe plainly and then turned back to gave the vending machine a final look before pressing two buttons. Tumbling noises are heard one after the other, the girl bent down and picked up her chosen beverages. She walked to the side and before she completely left, Atobe's voiced rang out again, "Who are you?"

Akira stopped her pace and spun around to look at Atobe in the eye for one minute and then smiled, "I am me."

"# # Stop playing around with mind games already! I'm asking who are you to Ryoma-chan!?"

"Hmm.... does that really matter?"

"Of course!"

"Well.... I am a person named Akira to Ryu-kun--"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Ara? It wasn't?"

"No!"

"Well, you'll just have to win to find out," Akira smiled wider before she left, leaving Keigo-chama with a furious expression and a tightening yet trembling grip.

_Poor soul. If only you have met Ryu-kun earlier, you still have a chance_...

= = = = =

By the time Akira got back, the second round has already begun. She saw that her brother was with Fuji, both against Kaidou and Ann. _Hmm.... looks like Ryu-kun is getting better at doubles_... She went back over to the stair seats and proceeded towards Tezuka, who nodded at her when she sat right next beside him. "I thought the second round should start off with Atobe-Shishido pair against Kawamura-Hiroshi pair?" she questioned.

"Atobe still wasn't back yet. You're not back yet either," Tezuka's response were as short as ever.

"I see," Akira smiled. Akira left before Atobe, so of course Atobe can't play. And she was away previously as well, so that leaves Fuji-Ryoma pair versus Kaidou-Ann pair. She glanced at Tezuka again and stared for a while. It took Tezuka a while to realize that he was being stared at. Without being comfortable that is.

"What is it?" He turned to ask her.

"........... you and Ryu-kun...... you're both alike......." Akira continued to smile.

"............" Even though Tezuka remained expressionless as ever, his eyes give away a sign of confusion.

"Nandemonai, so, why is everyone here so red faced?" Akira switched her topic. _Everybody looked like they're being affected by the hottest weather ever or something. _((Dew-Stop stating as if the whole crowd is like a group of pervert wolves!))

"......just observe Echiz-.....Ryoma-kun," very small faint tint of a red colour is formed above the Seigaku-Buchou's nose.

".........Hmm.....a pack of perverts you all are here," Akira whispered, but at a level that only Tezuka can hear, which made the bespectacled youth blush a little further.

No matter whatever, once you encounter the tensai Fuji Syusuke, your days will not last a lovely moment, Kaidou-Ann pair lost 0-6 to Fuji-Ryoma pair, and the reason was because the Tensai kept focusing his target on Tachibana Ann.

"......Senpai......." Kaidou took a few steps backward.

"Gomen ne Kaidou, a rule is a rule," Inui's glasses glinted. He then turns around to Taichibana Ann, "Sumimasen, you also have to follow the rules-" before Inui could finish, the trousers of his left leg was being tugged, the data collector looked down and spotted a crawling half-conscious, very paled -near-to-death Rhythm Kamio. "I'll... I'll drink it for her..."

More screams where heard from behind Fuji's and Ryoms' back as they went back over to sit in their previous spots.

While Taichibana Ann survived(Because of Kamio-kun), Kawamura and Hiroshi were both standing in the courts, with Shishido and Atobe joining at the opposite end.

"Well done, Ryoma," Akira handed a grape fruit Fanta to congratulate her otouto's success.

"Thank you sis," Ryoma reached for his prize and mildly smiled.

Such a nice relationship. ... ... ...

'_Curse you Akira, CURSE YOU, STAY AWAY FROM MY DEAR RYOMA-CHAN!!!!_' Atobe Keigo glared at the siblings in fury.

While Fuji has noticed Atobe's jealousy, he laughed quielty to himself and yelled out, "Gambatte ne Taka-san!! Hora, Racketto!" Saying this, Fuji threw Kawamura's racket(Which Taka-san had forgotten) at the split personality tall man. As soon as Taka-san grabbed it, he went into his burning mode.

"HORA! HORA! HORA! ORE-SAMA WILL FIGHT TILL THE END! BRING IT ON!!" Kawamura yelled while swinging his racket.

'_What is up with his split characteristics?_' Hiroshi thought.

"Kawamura-senpai Gambatte!!" Ryoma suddenly also called out. Seems like his main aim was to tease the Monkey King of Hyotei.

"YOSHA--! ORE-SAMA WILL FIGHT FOR FUJIKO-CHAN'S AND SWEET LITTLE BOY'S SAKE!! BURNING!! BURNING!!" Fuji have actually chuckled on those words.

With this, Akira noticed another small relationship floating aimlessly around the open. She stared at Fuji, then at Taka-san and smiled. _Looks like Fuji-kun won't be alone._

However, poor Kawamura-Hiroshi pair lost due to skill 6-3 to Atobe-Shishido pair.

"I really wonder how we didn't lose so far. This is wrong," Shishido mumbled.

"What are you talking about? Everything is going in Ore-sama's way, even the God is on my side, Oresama no bigi ni yoina!" Atobe slyly smiled with Shishido still muttering.

"Taka-san!" Fuji suddenly went over to the unconscious Kawamura(Due to Inui's drink). Himself, and the others tried to carry the sushi maker back to the stair seats. Fuji gave a last opened blue eye glare at Atobe before drawing his attention back to Kawamura.

How sweet.

Next match was Tezuka-Akira pair against the data collectors - Inui-Mizuki pair.

"This should be an interesting match," Taichibana Ann spoke while Ryoma silently listened.

Even though data never lies, Tezuka has always proved Inui's data to be still uncomplete, and Akira, a member of the Echizen family, has also exceeded many people's expectations just like father and brother, thus, Tezuka-Akira pair won by 6-2.

"Looks like we're gonna have to drink it," Inui held out a glass to the sweating Mizuki and one held to his own chest. While Mizuki screamed and collapsed onto the ground, Inui somehow survived. "Hmm.... the flavour is perfect." Ones that still survived showed very pale and frightened faces. (Other than smiling Fuji and Akira and Plain-looking Tezuka.)

This second round, the survivors were Atobe-Shishido pair, Tezuka-Akira pair, Fuji-Ryoma pair, Taichibana Ann and Inui. Others continued to lie on the ground.

= = = = =

"Wait a second, there's only 3 pairs?" Atobe suddenly announced.

"Ah, that's right," Fuji placed a finger on his chin. "I wonder how we should work this out... what do you think Echizen-kun?"

"Saa ne," Ryoma replied.

"Echizen-kun--" a voiced suddenly called out. All heads turned to look at the incoming Sengoku. Before Sengoku could pounce on Ryoma, somehow Akira pulled Ryoma away and Sengoku went charging into Shishido, both tumbled onto the ground in a tangle.

"Get off me!!" Shishido yelled.

"Ha! Looks like you're better off with such a person other than Ryoma-chan!" Atobe smirked.

"Shut up Atobe!!" Shishido growled.

"I think Echizen-kun deserves more than having you Atobe," Fuji's voice rang out and smiled. _That was a good move Akira-san._

"Nani!?" Atobe turned to glare at Fuji.

"An...Ano, Jirou-san actually woke up, so I thought....." Sengoku tried to speak between the evil stares.

"Really!? That's great! According to the matches, Tezuka-kun and I are against Ryu-kun and Fuji-kun, so that leaves Sengoku-san and Jirou-san against Atobe-san and Shishido-san," Akira looked at the arrangments board.

"Why the hell does Ore-sama have to be against these people!?" Atobe turned to look at Akira with unsatisfactory.

"If you ask me, who do I ask?" Akira smiled.

"Monkey King should go and ask the arrangements board," Ryoma teased further.

"Lucky ja nai-- I want to play against Echizen-kun--" Lucky Sengoku whined.

"Zannen ne, zannen," Fuji laughed deeply inside his mind.

"Ch' how uncool," Shishido spoke aloud, without a proper meaning.

"Seems like Akutagawa-san is awake," Inui reminded.

"Ah [yawns] Ah! It's Ryoma-kun!! Yoroshiku!!" Jirou was actually present within the group. However, he faced the wrong person. Perhaps it was because he was still half-asleep? He took Akira's hands and shook them while smiling, "Yoroshiku ne? Yoroshiku!!"

"Ano.... I'm not Ryoma-kun," Akira chuckled.

"Eh?" Jirou stared. "Oh.... you really aren't Ryoma-kun.... but you look really like him!!" Jirou exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Hai!" Jirou shook her hands again.

'_Of course they're alike, she's Ryoma-kun's sister after all_,' people that know of Akira's identity bitterly smiled.

"So how are the matches going to be started?" Ann asked.

"This is how we'll arrange it," Inui said while others listened.

= = = = =

The solution was, because there are extra courts, the two matches are held within the same time.

Atobe-Shishido pair won the Sengoku-Jirou pair by 6-1. Seems like it's about time that Sengoku should change his name from Lucky Sengoku to Unlucky Sengoku.

"Hora," Inui handed the drinks to the lost pair that wasn't present on the plot for very long. While Sengoku have also collapsed onto the ground and spilling white foams, Jirou on the other hand just fell into a peaceful slumber.

'_That's a bit illogical...._' Inui examined Jirou's state. While thinking about it, he began to take his Gold Coffee Blend juice and started to add other ingredients to it.

On the other hand, ironically, is it because the sister cares too much for her dear brother? Or because the brother is too attractive? Either way, Tezuka-Akira pair have actually lost.

Inui quickly handed his drinks to both Akira and Tezuka with a smirk, as soon as they took it into their hands, Inui continued to add more different ingredients to his current experimental drink he was messing with a few seconds ago.

'_Buchou, Neechan!_' Ryoma gave his Buchou and sister a worried look.

"It tastes great!" Akira drank everything in one gulp.

Tezuka-Buchou on the otherhand, just stared at the drink.

"Come on Tezuka, it tastes great!" Fuji smiled, while Tezuka glared back. _I do have to be careful of something related to a gold-brownish colour like Yumiko-neechan said right? _

Tezuka then drank up and somehow managed to concentrate and force himself not to fall down. That's our good old Tezuka-Buchou.

"As expected of Tezuka," Scribbling more data on his notes, Inui had somehow placed his water-coloured-experimenting drink on the stair seats, which was right beside next to Fuji.

'_There are a lot of monsters in Seigaku_,' Shishido silently thought to himself. '_Plus that girl as well_.'

'_Hmph, Tezuka, you really did your best eh?_' Fuji stared with his eyes closed.

"Saa! Let's hurry with the next match, Ore-sama can't WAIT to have his favour made," Atobe declared as he slyly smiled at Ryoma. That sent a chill down the poor boy's spine, which the youngster clutched his sister's sleeve tightly. Such a cute sight.

"Very well," Fuji said, but before he got up, he conveniently grabbed the nearby water-looking liquid that Inui has placed on the seat and drank it down.

"Yosh," Ryoma released his firm grip off Akira and got up from his seat with determination and glanced at Tezuka-Buchou on the corner of his eyes. _I will win this!! _

[PACK-KA!!!]

Everyone quickly turned to the source of the sound and saw that Fuji was looking very pale and lying on the ground in a graceful state. What? Wait a minute....

'_When Yumiko-neechan said to be careful of a GOLD-BROWNISH colour, did she meant if I didn't avoid to drink it, I wouldn't have drank the juice Inui had just placed there beside me?_' Fuji thought before fainting completely.

"Seems like Fuji must have mistakened my drink as water," Inui directed his look on the empty glass. "I did mix ingredients of the Aozu in it to give it a water looking feel..."

'_You're not serious!!_' Everybody thought.

"It was still under experimenting, so it's not complete, but I am amazed that the Aozu ingredients are having great effects." Inui smirked. "With that, it seems like the Fuji-Echizen team has to forfeit. Thus the winners are Atobe-san and Shishido-san."

"Ha!?" Ryoma, who usually had a cool expression, stared at Inui with wide eyes.

"Ara..." Akira continued to smile.

"Something feels wrong..." Shishido sweated.

"Indeed," Ann followed.

"........." Tezuka silently sighed. _At least Fuji didn't win it. Was so afraid that the tensai would ask ryoma-kun to be his lover. _...._Wait a sec_......_ then that leaves_....

"Yosh! Since Ore-sama won the match, you!" Atobe pointed at Akira, "Are to tell Ore-sama what you are to Ryoma-chan as promised!!"

"You really wanna know?" Akira smiled.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Positive?"

"Yes!!"

"Then.......is that.......the favour?" Akira darkly smiled.

"Yes!! Just say it out already!!" Atobe replied in fury.

"Hai, Hai, Echizen Akira desu!!" [smiles]

...........................................

"Um, say that again?" Shishido asked.

"Echizen Akira, a member of the family of Echizen, Echizen Ryoma's sister," Inui adjusted his glasses.

"Is....that so?" Atobe's face paled. _What the hell!? Then that means I've been..._

"Since that was the favour you wanted, it has been fulfilled and that leaves Shishido-san's favour left," Akira grinned.

"Wait a sec! That wasn't fair!"

"But I asked you and you said YES, it was the favour..." Akira put on an innocent expression.

"You-!?" Atobe, too shocked, lost the proper words to express his speech, just stood there in fury.

"Anyway, Echizen, don't forget you have to drink this as well," Inui waved his golden drink in front of Ryoma's cat eyes.

"!? But the match is over!!" Ryoma reasoned.

"A rules is a rule, you should drink it," Inui told without sympathy.

"........." Ryoma eyed at the drink and then eyed at Shishido, who paled at the sight of Ryoma's smirking face. "Ano, Shishido-san..."

"No."

"I didn't say anything yet."

"Whatever it is, the answer is NO, N-O." Shishido spelt out.

"Really? Sankyuu," Ryoma roughly placed the glass in Shishido's hands, "Thank you so much for wanting this. You wanted Nitrogen and Oxygen elements? This drink may have them," Ryoma turned around and walked away. _Science is such a lovely subject._

= = = = =

"Hahahaha!! That was so much fun!" Akira laughed softly as she switched back her own cap and Ryoma's.

The three survivors - Ryoma, Tezuka and Akira were walking away from the street tennis courts and down to the main streets. Inui have stated that he wanted to wait in the courts to give Oishi his drink and to ask Fuji on the effects of the uncompleted drink. Taichibana Ann tried to call his brother to help Kamio and Shinji. Atobe, was still in his non-talkable fury state while Shishido mentally cursed with the trick that Ryoma-kun gave him. Right now, with Akira pacing in the front and both Tezuka and Ryoma behind her, the navy haired girl turned around, "Too bad ne Ryu-kun?" she smiled.

"Ahn..." Ryoma nodded.

"Ara?" Akira suddenly stopped her pace.

"What is it?" Tezuka and Ryoma have also stopped on their spot.

"You look rather tired Ryu-kun..." Akira bent herself down and looked at Ryoma in an eye level. "How about I gave you a piggy back and you can sleep the way through?" Akira suggested.

"....Yadda," Ryoma refused.

"Why not?"

"...... ... ... ... ... ... ......." Ryoma whispered. _It's embarrassing._

"Hm? Is that so?" Akira somehow managed to hear that. "Then how about we ask Tezuka-kun to gave you a piggy back then?"

"Onee-chan!!" Ryoma blushed.

"Would Tezuka-kun do it? Ryu-kun looks really tired," Akira ignored Ryoma's remark and spun around to ask the Seigaku-Buchou.

"Ah...." Tezuka stared back at Akira, who had somehow managed to grab Ryoma's tennis racket bag and patting on blushing Ryoma's head. "Ahn.... Saa, Echiz-Ryoma-kun, being the pillar of Seigaku still needs rest," Tezuka looked at Ryoma. How Tezuka-like.

"Ah...ahn... domo," Ryoma replied while looking down on the ground. _My face is so hot! Onee-chan, I will get you for this!!_

Akira smiled at the duo while Tezuka bent down and Ryoma-kun walked to his Buchou's back. _Seems like I should give Ryu-kun a little push..._ The sister of oujisama went over and hushed her brother to let Tezuka carry him on his back. It took a couple of seconds until Ryoma was swept off his feet.

"Saa... oyasumi nasai Ryu-kun--" Akira smiled.

"Urusei oneechan...." Ryoma muttered. _..... Buchou's back is really big.... so warm..._

".......you do know the way back?" Tezuka asked Akira. _Ryoma-kun.... is light._

"Hai!" Akira waved a map in front of Tezuka. _Now I wish I brought a camera with me... _

Giving another look on the pair, Akira somehow managed to slip her own yellow strip from choosing teams before into Ryoma's pocket and exchanged it for the red strip.

_Even though red stands for love, it also stands for angriness. Whereas Yellow meant friendship, and also a forever Golden relationship... ..._

They started to accelerate their paces again, with Akira humming a tune along the way, Tezuka faintly blushing and Ryoma drifting off to sweet dreams...

= = TBC = =

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

-Windy-  
This looked very, very rushed. [sweatdrops] I wanted to post it up before I go. So beware of mistakes, mistakes and mistakes!!

-Dew-  
Honestly, you HAD to post it on the day you leave.

-Windy-  
I stayed up all night writing this!! ((Because the journey is very long, if I slept in now, I won't be able to sleep on the plane))

-Tetra-  
Next chapter would be about Tezuka meeting Ryoma-kun's family!! Akira-san is quick to introduce them neh...

-Windy-  
Hopefully something nice will come out of that [smiles] Also, I know I haven't concentrated much on Hyotei, but they will make another appearance in the future again.

-Dew-  
Lastly, reviews, reviews and reviews, so we can have something sweet in the next chapter for you.

-Windy-  
Ooh... that rhymed!

-Dew-  
Whatever sis.

-Windy-  
Although I said I'll have more fics up, it's sad to say I only have this and another newly created fic submitted. I do hope everyone will enjoy it!!

Finished on 06/06/2004.  
Last revised on 28/06/2004.


	5. Allow me to go out with your son

= = = Sister comes to Seigaku = = =

-Dew-  
Testing the following characters to see if they work.... (-asterisk), (-Arrow up), (-underscore), (-swiggle or whatever you call it), (-straightline down), (/-diagonal line), (-quotients..)

-Windy-  
Whee---!! I am back from vacation!!((For nearly a month now??)) Bought many Tenipuri doujinshis, six cuddly kawaii Tenipuri teddy bear keyrings, tried the 'Pocari Sweat' that Tezuka-Buchou drank in the anime--- yippee yippee!!! ((However, I couldn't find Grape flavour Fanta T.T)) Please look at my personal profile as to why I'm late on updating my fics [sweatdrops]

-Warning-  
Shounen-ai, PG-13, MAJOR OOC Tezuka and Ryoma? And I do not own Tenipuri.

-Pairings-  
TezuRyo for this chapter.

-Tetra-  
To our lovely Reviewers!!   
= = = = =  
**Jewelclaw Lady of Wind - Heheheh, I myself also adore science and my favourite is chemistry. I wonder out of the 3 science subjects, which one does Ryoma-kun best like?**

**Darkspider - Thank you! I personally don't like but don't hate Atobe, but recently my impression on him has risen. It's a nice sign for the character :) As for Fuji, he'll have a lovely person with him in the future :)**

**Seriya Karize - Thanks for the brownies, I don't eat much sweet things,[gives it to Dew] but still thank you :) Thanks for the compliment! Do post your own fics! I wanna see them!! :D Thanks for your support :)**

**XxMaster-ExX - Oh Yes...... I'll have to plan more TakaFuji in the future. The same goes for the Golden Pair, I felt that I've really left them out ((Same for the InuiKaidou pair too))**

**Chibura - Your name sounds interesting... No worries.... because I also like AtobeRyoma, SanadaRyoma, KiriharaRyoma, YukimuraRyoma.... anotherwords, ALLxEchizen, as long as Ryu-kun is the uke, I'll be very happy too [sweatdrops] but my main pairing is TezuRyo.**

**chibisuke - I will, they'll blush even more in this chapter...keheheheh....**

**The Magician of Black Chaos - yes, that'll be a definite, a definite. So look out for it. :) **

**Shinigami Lupin - Akira get lost on purpose? .....Hmm..... I wonder.... yeah... my grammar [cries] I will mend it, I promise! **

**Hirame - I had another TezuRyo fic made, did you see that one?**

**Namassuki - Hiya!! I haven't talked to you for a while either! How're you? **  
= = = = =  
-Windy-  
Hmm.... I'll add more rant at the end of the fic. For now, Enjoy!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

= = **Chapter 5 -** Allow me to go out with your son = =

A recap of the last chapter - The entire group of Seigaku, a few members of Yamabuki, and Fudomine, plus the whole team of Hyotei had started a competition of tennis and it is said that the winners are able to ask any and only one person for only one single favour. Thus the winners were Atobe and Shishido of Hyotei. Although they were both winners, however the favours that the teenagers have longed for in their minds, have instead been fulfilled unknowingly by other circumstances.  
In the end, not many of the competitors have survived from Inui's special creations, the winners did not get a chance to ask Ryoma-kun a favour, and the trio - Ryoma, Tezuka and Akira were walking away from the courts.  
And so, Akira have 'asked' Tezuka-buchou to 'carry' Ryoma-kun back to their house because the boy was extremely tired. Since the son of the Echizen family has fallen asleep on Tezuka's back, we are to count on Akira to bring them home...

"Akira-san.... are you sure this is the way?" Tezuka Kunimitsu asked while carrying a sleeping Ryoma-kun on his back in a piggy-back style.

"Of course!! I'm pretty sure!! Look!" Echizen Akira, carrying Ryoma's bag in one shoulder, she pointed at her own map and showed it to Tezuka.

The map's directions looked like it was a doodle work of a three year old. The map is a squared page, with a drawing of the town on the top right corner, a road drawn diagonally straight towards the bottom left corner of the page, which at the end it said 'Echizen's house. And there was a brown dog poorly drawn on the left side of the grey road, and Seishun Gakuen is on the right side of the road. ... Hey wait a second...

"Once we find that dog I'm sure we'll reach home in no time!!" Akira proudly informed.

"...................." _THAT IS A MAP!?_ Tezuka, although still expressionless looking, deep inside his heart he was horrified. "Ano.... Akira-san?"

"Hai?" Akira brightly smiled back.

".....Would it be okay if I lead the way instead?" _We'll never reach Ryoma-kun's house with haste in this state_.

"................. You mean.........." Akira's face suddenly lost her smile, "You don't mean......... I will only get in the way of reaching home faster?"

"Ii...Iya....." _Why is it I now suddenly felt something bad will happen? _

"I see..... so I am the one causing the burden.... does that mean you're telling me that we got lost huh?"

_She...she became quite dull and cold_... "No... I didn't mean it that way Akira-san-"

"Oh well, but since you know the way, that'll make things much more easier!!" Akira's smile suddenly recovered. "Alrighty! Lead the way **brother-in-law**!!"

"Ha?" Tezuka blushed and sweatdropped. _Did I hear that right?_

"I said lead the way **Tezuka-kun**," Akira grinned.

"Oh...." _Must have heard that wrong then_....

"Hnnn---Hnn--," Akira began to hum her tune again. _Ara ara, that SO unconsciously slipped out of my mouth_..._ heheheh_.....

And so our trio began to walk (One more time?) again.

= = = = =

On the other hand, in Echizen's house....

"[sighs]....." Echizen Nanjirou sighed for the nth time today. He was lying on the stone structured stand were he was supposed to knock the metal gong bell. He had an adult magazine opened and covered on his face, randomly kicking his legs from time to time.

"Oji-sama--!" His niece Nanako came calling for him. "Ah, there you are Oji-sama!!"

"....zzzzzz" Nanjirou pretended to be asleep.

"# Mou--Oji-sama!!" Nanako pulled the hentai magazine away from the monk, revealing a wide-eyed Nanjirou. "Oba-sama called for you!!"

"Oh?" _Rinko called for me?_ "What is it that she wanted?" Nanjirou sat up.

"I don't know, she just wanted to see you for a minute. Come on Oji-sama!"

"Hai, hai..." _Since Honey called, I better make haste_.

While Nanjirou was walking in a playfully wavery manner, on the other hand at the entrance of the Echizen house stood Akira and Tezuka with Ryoma still asleep on the Buchou's back.

"Tadaima!" Akira's voice called out.

_Really!?_ "Akira-chan----!!!" Nanjirou came flying to the entrance to greet his daughter. Before he could pounce on the smiling girl, he noticed an extra person standing at the door. He immediately stopped dead on his tracks and pointed at Tezuka, "Hey Akira, this person is...?"

"Ara Otou-san, he's a friend of mine, Ryu-kun's-"

"-Ryu-kun's...I know! You're a teacher of that stupid son of mine?" Nanjirou grinned, rewarding a halt smiling Akira and Tezuka's glasses somehow reflected light.

"...Otou-san....that is rather...incorrect..." Akira stared at her father with unbelievable eyes.

"Echizen-san, I'm Seigaku's tennis club's captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu desu," Tezuka informed the old man.

"Eh? Oh, you're the Buchou of the tennis team? My, my, me bad, me bad," Nanjirou rubbed the back of his head with an apologizing look on his face. _Hey_..._wait a sec_... "Now wait just a minute! Why are you two back home together!? Where's that stupid son of mine!?"

"Otou-san, please stop calling Ryoma that!" Akira snapped.

"Hai, hai, whatever, just where is that seishounen then?"

"Over there," Akira pointed at where the lad is carried on Tezuka's back. As soon as Nanjirou sees this, he laughed aloud, "Fwahahaha!!! Seishounen!!!"

"Ano..." Tezuka attempted to get attention. _Ryoma-kun will wake up this way_.....

"Mou-- Otou-san, you'll wake Ryoma up!" Akira whispered.

"AHAHAHAHA-AAAHH-AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Nanjirou's laughed suddenly turned out in a cry of pain.

"# # Anata!!!!" Oh, it's because Nanjirou's mother - Rinko, was here! Yes, she summoned her husband a few minutes ago, she waited for him, and Nanako was back to her before her husband was! So she decided to check him out, her niece and her own self went out to look for him and the next thing is seeing her daughter and her son back with a friend, her husband just talking to them there and not invitating the young lad (Tezuka) to come inside. Rinko, finally decided to go over and pull her husband's ear to get his attention. "Mou-- I thought I said I wanted to have a word with you!"

"ItaiItaiItaiItai!!! Le-let go honey dear--!!" Nanjirou cried.

"Oji-sama, you made Oba-sama wait," Nanako kindly explained.

Finally, Rinko released her grip on her husband's ear, while Nanjirou was rubbing his ear in tears, Rinko gave a small bow and smiled at Tezuka, "You're a friend of Ryoma's and Akira's? Please, do come on in," as Rinko said that, she motioned Nanako to lead the way.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu desu. Yoroshiku," Tezuka said as he stepped out of his shoes and began to move inside.

"Anata, bring Ryoma to his room," Rinko ordered.

"Hai, Hai," _Damn seishounen for sleeping so peacefully # # # _

"Anata." Rinko warned.

"Yes Honey-dear," Nanjirou lifted his son and quickly proceeded upstairs. God knows that his wife has quite a temper sometimes.

As soon as Nanjirou fled up the stairs, Rinko, Nanako and Akira lead Tezuka to the sitting room. While Rinko motioned Tezuka to sit down on the flat cushions on the tatami floor, Nanako took Ryoma's racket bag away from Akira to put it back in place and went to make some tea. Thus, it left the sitting room of Rinko, Akira and Tezuka.

"Don't worry, mother is a reasonable person, just be honest with whatever the topic is," Akira said as she smiled at the anxious Buchou. "Okaa-san, I'm off to find Karupin, I'll be back in a sec," the daughter excused herself.

"Ah," Rinko smiled back.

_So this is Ryoma-kun's family_. Tezuka noted. As soon as he stepped straight into this territory, he was surprised to see the actual size of Ryoma-kun's house. Even in the sitting room now, there's a TV in the corner of the room and a coffee table in the center of the room. He observed the married woman before him. _I suppose Akira-san inheritted most of her mother's side_. _And Ryoma-kun really looks like his mother as well_. Before Tezuka could continue to examine and think more, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Rinko.

"Ano... Tezuka-kun is it? I thank you for looking after our Ryoma in school," Rinko beamed and bowed.

"Ah... thanks for your compliment Echizen-san. I'm just doing my part as Echizen's senpai," Tezuka also bowed.

"Oh?" Rinko give the lad a suspicious look, "Really?"

"Uh..hai Echizen-san..."

"Now, now, I know that Ryoma may be my only son, but that doesn't mean I don't want him not to have happiness."

"Uh?"

"Tell me Tezuka-kun, what do you think of our Ryoma?" Rinko smiled.

_Eh!? Well_.... _he's actually quite cute and all_..._no! No! What am I thinking!? _ "E-Echizen, well he's quite an amazing tennis player, though he's late for morning practice most of the time, he's still quite-"

"No, no," Rinko sighed. _Seems like he's just as clueless as Akira have mentioned_.

"Ne Okaa-san, how's it going?" Akira finally appeared with the pet of the house in her arms.

"Ara Akira," Rinko greeted her daughter as Akira sat down beside Tezuka. "Well, I'll be back in a second, it's taking Nanako a while to prepare the tea, will you keep Tezuka company for a while?"

"Sure," Akira waved as her mother excused herself and the smiling girl then glanced over at Tezuka, "Yare yare, seems like you're still lost in a puddle of clouds."

"..............." Tezuka eyed at her with confusion.

"Hmm.... I guess it's time to awaken your heart...."

"...?"

"Tezuka-kun, don't you think Ryu-kun is kawaii?"

"Ha? " _K-Kawaii!?_

"I'm sure you do." _Heheh_..._ looks like the icicle mountain DOES have other expressions_... "Then, how about the thought of encircling your arms around Ryu-kun, and pulling him close against your chest, feeling his breathing and the life of sound pounding within his heart against yours and having your face all heated up and-"

"AH-A-Ano...." It is definitely a rare sight to see the King of Seigaku blush.

"Well, what do you think, have any of the things I've mentioned came through your minds?"

"....Do...do you know why? "

"Listen well, Tezuka-kun," Akira looked at him with a straight and serious face, "You are in love with Ryoma, Te-zu-ka-kun--," Akira grinned.

"L-L-l--" poor buchou must have catch his own tongue. How out of character is that?

"Remember back when Fuji-kun and the others were so close to Ryoma and you had a feeling you want to separate them?" Akira received a nod from a shock Tezuka, "Well, it's because you-" Akira pointed her index finger in Tezuka's chest, "-are jealous, because you LIKE Ryu-kun."

_So all this time it was_.... Tezuka mildly blushed at the news that have just exposed to him as he brought his left hand to cover his face or something. Akira smiled as she removed his finger from Tezuka and petted Karupin in her arms.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting," Nanako said as she brought a tray that consisted of cups, a teapot and plates of cakes to the living room. She placed the tea accessories on the table, "Akira-chan, Oba-sama have just gone to look at Ryoma-san," the older cousin informed and then looked at Tezuka, "Ano, I'm Ryoma-san's cousin, Nanako, nice to meet you sensei," Nanako politely greeted.

"Heheheh...Maa maa, Nanako-chan that's not it, he's Ryoma's senpai, buchou of the tennis club," Akira explained.

"Eh!? I'm... I'm sorry!!" Nanako immediately apologized.

"Iya....betsuni..." Tezuka said. _Do I really look that old?_

Suddenly a cry was heard from upstairs and Rinko have returned to the living room pulling Nanjirou with her, "Do you understand Anata? Do behave yourself infront of Ryoma's senpai!"

"Ok! Ok Honey!" Nanjirou cried. _Grr_...._ it's all this guy's fault_... Nanjirou give an annoyed look at Tezuka.

"Otou-san, did you say you want to continue our match this morning?" Akira reminded. (On purpose?)

"Yeah--!! Let's go Akira-chan--!!" Nanjirou have immediately regained his spirit and bounced to the tennis court in the backyard. "Karupin, you stay here ok?" Akira placed the cat beside Nanako, who was seat across Tezuka. Akira then excused herself for the second time and left for a match to finish.

"Please be excuse for my husband's behaviour, he is always like that," Rinko bitterly smiled.

"Iya," Tezuka replied.

"Well, Tezuka-kun, let me ask you again, what do you think of our Ryoma?"

"Ah..." Instead of any reply, Tezuka's cheeks have a mild tint of pink.

"I see," Rinko is pleased.

"Echizen-san, if you could, will you allow-"

"Tezuka-kun, I have no problem with anything as long as you love my Ryoma forever."

"!! Arigatou Echizen-san!!" Buchou bowed.

"Please call me Rinko," Echizen Rinko smiled for his son's happiness.

"Hai!!" Though Tezuka showed no emotion, he has actually clutched his hands tightly indicating a first step success.

= = = = =

_Hnn_...........

Pak, pak..

_What is that noise?_

Echizen Ryoma awoke from his slumber. He sat upright from his bed and looked around him. _This is_... _my room_.... _wait a second_... _I thought myself, oneechan and Tezuka-senpai were going home together_... _and I think senpai give me a piggy-back-_....__ Ryoma blushed as he's just remembered his senpai must have carried him back home. ...._Is he back home already? What is that noise? They're from the courts_.... _could it be!?_

Ryoma pulled his blanket out of the way and leaped off his bed, ran towards his window and peeked outside. He would see that his whole family and his buchou were in the tennis courts, his mother and his cousin sitting on the stone seats, his sister leaving... probably to find Karupin since the cat was out of sight? And he was startled to see that his Oyaji and buchou were both proceeding towards the courts with tennis rackets in their hands.

_Senpai!?_

One thing have just flashed across the genius boy's mind.

He must run like the wind downstairs to the courts.

= = = = =

"Right seishounen(Tezuka)!! Let's start the game!" Nanjirou grinned playfully.

"Echizen-san, can I ask you a favour?" Tezuka bounced the luminous green ball in his hands as he stared at the retired samurai across the net.

"What is it?"

"If I win, can I ask for something from you?" Determined eyes looked at bored uninterested ones.

"You want to win me? Listen boy, even that seishounen of mine can't even get one game from me, if you can even get ONE point from me, THEN I'll agree your favour terms!!" Nanjirou said as he held out his old wooden racket at the former Seigaku Buchou.

"Oji-sama don't go back on your words!" Nanako called out.

"Here I go Echizen-san!" Tezuka served the ball.

"Hora hura--" Nanjirou playfully hit back the shot. _He's not bad for being Seigaku's captain_...

"Echizen-san," Tezuka started as he returned the ball.

"What?" returned back.

"I'll ask you the favour now." returned back.

"Aren't you a persistant one," returned back.

"If I win...." returned back.

"Hn?" returned back.

"If I win... please allow me to go out with your son Echizen Ryoma!!" returned back.

"EH!!!!!????" Nanjirou's muscles have suddenly stopped working and frozed on the spot, thus allowing Tezuka's return ball to land within the lines and gained ONE point.

"Arigatou Echizen-san," Tezuka bowed.

"CH-CHOTTO MATTE!!! Did I hear that right!?" Nanjirou anxious exclaimed.

"Hai," Tezuka nodded as he walked towards the house.

"W-WAIT!!!" Before Nanjirou could chase after the tall youth for another confirmation, his wife and his niece crowded around him, "Oji-sama I'm so proud of you!!" Nanako smiled. "Anata, we should wish the best for Ryoma right?" Rinko also smiled at her husband. "Wait a minute Rinko, that's not true, that-"

"Daddy, you're wonderful!!" Akira beamed with a blushing Ryoma right in front of her. Akira has actually gone in search of Karupin, met Ryoma along the way and both came back (With Karupin in Akira's arms) and have witnessed the whole match between their father and Tezuka. Right now, both of them are standing near the house, with Tezuka walking towards Ryoma, "Echizen," He said with a serious tone.

"Ah ah?" Ryoma lifted his cherry-red face to look at his senpai. His senpai did not just ask his good-for-nothing-oyaji to permit that he-

"I'll see you at practice tommorrow," a mild smile shown only to Ryoma-kun, bending down, a whisper only in Ryoma-kun's ear, the buchou then turned to look at the elders, "Please excuse me, but I must leave now, I promised my mother that I will be back for dinner tonight."

"Oh, I wish you could stay here longer... well then, let us walk you out to the door," Rinko and Nanako lead Tezuka to the entrance of the house.

Leaving a shocked Nanjirou on the court, the trio went towards the exit of the house, Akira waved the Buchou and seeing that he was out of sight, she then looked at Ryoma, who was as red as an apple. "Ryu-kun?" before the sister could say anything else, the star of Tennis no Oujisama shot back into the house and up the stairs back to his own room like a rocket while muttering a wobbly tone of 'mada mada dane'.

_Hmm_..... "Otou-san?" Akira glanced over at her father, which is still petrified in a stone state. _I guess I'll come back later_. "Let's go see how your little master is doing eh Karupin?"

"Meorow-" Karupin mewed in reply.

= = = = =

"Ryu?" Akira knocked the bedroom door of her otouto's. "I'm coming in," with that, she opened the door and stepped inside, noticing a certain bump under the bed blanket, she placed Karupin on the ground and she walked over and sat on the bed without coming in contact with the bump.

"Ryu? Are you asleep?" Certainly not.

"................."

"Ryoma? Did you forget I said before that if Ryu-kun ever has any emotional problems that is too hard to solve, you can always come to sis for answers, or at least tell Onee-san how you're feeling?"

"................" Slowly, the large bump revealed a head. With a blushing and annoyed face.

_Heh_. "Well?"

"............" Ryoma remained in silent but with a confused expression on his face.

"....Let me guess.... you hate Tezuka-kun?"

"NO!!!" Ryoma suddenly yelled. "Ah!? I...I... mean no... I don't hate him...." he set the volume of his voice back to zero.

"Well, then?"

"........he said that he liked me..." Ryoma's face can't get any redder than a tomato.

"You mean before he left when he whispered to you?"

"Hn. "

"Then....do you like him?"

".....I....I don't know...." Pause. "............"

"Ryu... it's okay if you do not know. But right now, think about him in your past. Are you happy when you're with him? Does your heart pound faster when you're around with him or at least your face goes red? Do you think of him all the time? Do you get jealous when you see other people around him?-"

"-Sis.....don't you need to breathe in between those sentences?" Ryoma asked.

"Hey Ryu, I'm being serious with you here," Akira lightly knocked Ryoma's head with her knuckles. "So, what do you think?"

"Hmm.... one question Oneechan."

"Hn?"

"What is 'jealous'?"

"Well....let's see..... if I say..... I love Tezuka-kun what will you do?"

"Eh!? You're not serious sis!!" Ryoma frowned. _Ouch, what's this light pinch in my chest?_

"Eheheh, feel something that hurts in your chest?" Akira grinned.

"Eh? Ah....hai..."

"That's a feeling of 'jealousy', you wish that Tezuka-kun's yours and you do not wish for anyone else to have him, do you understand?"

"I see.... I get that then... but Oneechan?"

"Hai?"

"You're not serious are you?" Innocent golden eyes frowned.

"Huuhuhuhuhuu.....of course not Ryoma, you think I'll snatch away the happiness from my brother?" Akira slyly grinned.

"Sis.........."

"Alright, alright, I don't, never will either, and don't you dare think of setting up your oneechan with somebody else for revenge!!" Akira pointed on Ryoma's forehead.

"Hai--" _Damn, she saw right through that_. Ryoma pouted. "So Sis really doesn't like-"

"Hai-hai-hai-hai," Akira sighed._ I guess that was a bad example after all_.

"But who does Oneechan like?" Ryoma smirked.

"Hmm.... I wonder?" Akira began to think.

"Heh... you don't have one?" Ryoma looked plainly at his sister.

"Nope, not at all. Hey, this isn't about me, now the main thing is do you like him or not?" Akira stared back.

"........I think.....I do."

"Well then, you should say that to him ok?"

"Ah."

"Good, that's the Ryu-kun I know, well, are you up for a cake?" Akira smiled as she sat up while Karupin brushed himself against her lower legs.

"Hn!" Ryoma also got up. "Ne Oneechan?"

"Hn?"

"You REALLYYY don't have a crush?"

"Mada mada dane, little prince." Akira bitterly smiled as laughter left the room...

= = To be Continued = =

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

-Dew-  
I suppose this one seemed short?

-Windy-  
I promise, I promise that there WILL be scenes of other couples in the next chapter. But first, I need one little reference from everybody. ...Okay this is stupid but - does exchange students wear uniforms? Because back in my secondary school I remembered that exchange students wear only their own clothes and not the uniforms of the school they're attending for a few weeks. If it wasn't because of this, I would have stretched this chapter a bit further. So can anyone tell me does exchange students need to wear school uniforms?

-Tetra-  
Probably scenes of TakaFuji and Golden pair next chapter.

-Windy-  
I'm sorry for the delay of my fics, the reasons are posted in my personal profile. And no, I repeat that Akira-chan WILL NOT be paired up with anyone from Tenipuri.

-Dew-  
We've re-check the last 4 chapters and made changes to spelling and grammatical errors. We have also proof-read this chapter and will do so in the future.

-Windy-  
Ryoma-kun and Tezuka-kun seemed REALLY out of character [sweatdrops] please tell me that this chapter wasn't sad or pointless, I actually wanted to make it funnier, but that's all I can think. Felt like this chapter didn't feel that good [sweatdrops] Please give me opinions, I need to know if something went wrong.

-Dew-  
Say, what happened to the books she bought?

-Windy-  
Oh those? They'll probably come useful in the future? [smiles and sweatdrops] ((I'm referring to chapter 3))

-Dew-  
Oh? Well, reviews minna-san, ja!!

Finished on 18/07/2004.  
Last revised on 19/07/2004.


	6. Actions Speak Everything

* * *

Sister comes to Seigaku

* * *

-Tetra-  
Testing the following characters to see if they work.... (-asterisk), (-Arrow up), (-underscore), (-tilta), (-straightline down), (/-diagonal line), ( -quotients..), (#-number symbol), (-Percentage), (&, , 'And' and Plus), (- Curly brackets), ( - Square brackets), ( - Equal sign), ( - at sign).

-Windy-  
I know...it's been like since summer.......I'm really sorry!!! ((Gets thrown with old racquets and all sorts)) ITAI!!

-Dew-  
You think that'll make up for our readers here?

-Windy-  
Ok, Ok, I know, that's why I made this chapter a little longer than usual. ((Or should I say this was planned to be long from the beginning anyway))

-Tetra-  
((Sweatdrops)) Ano, why don't we spend less time here and talk at the end of this fic?

-Warning-  
Shounen-ai, PG-13, MAJOR OOC INUI!! (And Tezuka and Ryoma as well?) And I DON'T own it!!! Oh yeah, you may need to read over the previous chapters in case you have forgotten the plot, which yes, I'm working on the grammer, it's just th epresentation I need to properly adjust. ((Smiles and sweatdrops))

-Pairings-  
TezuRyo, hints of EijiOishiEiji, InuiKaidou, FujiTakaFuji...

-Dew-  
To our lovely Reviewers!!

* * *

**XxMaster-ExX - Indeed, I'll make sure Tezuka would remain 'loyal' to Ryoma-chan forever XD XD**

**Jewelclaw Lady of Wind - Glad you found the whole chapter was funny. Because the middle and last part didn't seem funny to me ;; I'm surprised that you ((Or anyone)) will be interested in Akira's crush ((That's if she even likes anyone)) I probably WILL have Ryoma get revenge on his sister XD XD **

**Darkspider - Yup, it was Tezuka that asked 'Echizen' out XD XD, as for Fuji and the others, well, you'll find out in the future. **

**tsukihime418 - TezuRyo's relationship? I'm sure Akira-chan would make it interesting for them in the future ((smile))**

**chibisuke - Yup, I'm gonna add in Goldenpair in this chapter, hope you'll like it!! ((smiles))**

**aichan - I love TezuRyo too, and there's just not enough of them here ((cries)) And I know my update is always late...Gomen nasai!!! **

**Mercury Angel II - Thank you ((smile)) Well, Fuji is evil for now, but he'll be fine in the future ((smiles)) No, I'm not Japanese, well... I do watch a lot of Animes with Japanese speech and English/Chinese Subtitles, also some other people write Japanese in their fics and I learn from them that way ((sweatdrops and smiles)) Oh yeah, and I have a handy English-Japanese dictionary at hand too. Thanks, I'm honored!! **

**Nan - Hiya Nan!! Thanks for your support dear!! **

**Saki-kun - maybe I'll let her wear the uniform after all then?**

**Seriya Karize - Join them? I wouldn't recommend her to join the team, that's a sign of a mary-sue ((sweatdrops)) and I wouldn't recommend her to flirt with anyone of them... probably Fuji should be fine, because he can always 'play' at her back XD. If you want, you can probably make her as a manager of the team too. **

**shuu - Thanks for the info, and I'm glad it made you smile. Smiling out of your own heart is good for your health!! ((PS - the tiltas of your 'Shu' may not be displayed here, the quick edit erased it for me, gomen)) **

**Craze - You don't like it? **

**Rain - Ahaha...Akira does? **

**Black Angel of Destruction - Alrighty ((Smiles))**

**ys - deshou? Thanks for your support ((Smiles)) **

* * *

-Windy-  
Little things((Rants)) to be said at the end of the fic. Enjoy! 

* * *

**Chapter 6 -** Actions speak Everything

* * *

"Ryu-kun--Ryu-kun-- Wake up!" Echizen Akira, eldest child of the Echizen family was gently shaking a big lump on a certain bed. "I made your favorite Japanese breakfast this morning - grilled fish, come on!" She tugged and pulled the blanket off, revealing an unawaken face. Echizen Ryoma curled into a ball as soon as the warmth of the blanket was gone, plus reacting to the brightness of the sunlight from the windows.

".......Ryoma, I wonder if you'll get up if it was Tezuka-kun who came here to wake you up?" Akira poked her younger brother. Whether was it because of the Japanese breakfast or the mentioning of Tezuka's name, the boy immediately got up and dashed towards the bathroom. "Yare yare, so it's the crush in mind first eh?" Akira voiced out teasingly as she smiled.

"Mroew--" Karupin appears to be in the room as well.

"You think so too eh Karupin?" Akira greeted the cat as she hastily re-made her younger brother's bed.

"O.N.E.E.C.H.A.N." Ryoma lowly voiced out through gritted teeth. He was back fully dressed in his uniform, only that his hair seemed a little untidy. "Hai?" As soon as the taller girl finished fixing the bed blankets she then walked over to the window and pulled the curtains wide apart to let more morning light lit up the untidy room. Ryoma looked at the (stupid) smile his sister gave him and sighed. "I've got morning practice, that's all."

"Oh... then does that mean you're going to skip your favourite Japanese breakfast?" she asked standing from the window.

"No." Having Japanese breakfast is one of the favourite things Ryoma likes. "Besides, you woke me up way earlier than usual right?" the younger brother looked at his alarm clock to see that he's at least one and a half hour early for school before directing his gaze back at his sister again.

"Then it must have been you wanted to see your Buchou way early in the morning practice?" the girl leaned onto the windowsill and looked at the bright morning outside.

"........Oneechan, you really don't like anybody?" A scowl can be heard.

"...... Hai." A cheerful response.

"REALLY--?"

"Ara, Tezuka-kun's actually here!!" Akira suddenly said.

"Oneechan, don't think you can try to escape from this subject-"

"Ohayou ne Tezuka-kun!!!" Ryoma stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the mad wave his sister is doing while she is looking out of the window. _She must be playing with me_._ Then again, is it true that Tezuka-senpai is here? If he is_... ..._THEN!!!--_

"Ohayou gozaimasu!!" Tezuka's voice was actually heard, it was said aloud but not in a way of yelling.

_So he WAS really here after all_............_EH!?_

"Hai!! We'll be down in a sec!!" Akira beamed and then turned away from the window and just before she left Ryoma's room, she winked at him, "You better have that hair sorted out after you come down, I want Tezuka's 'bride' to look as good as always, ah-- it does feel like you're getting married isn't it Ryu-kun?" Akira hurried downstairs chuckling along the way because of the certain words mentioned - 'Bride' and 'Married' has affected Ryoma very much since his face blushed like the colour of a strawberry.

_Oneechan no Baka_.

"Ohayou ne Tezuka-kun," Akira greeted the teenager as he was invited into the house.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Akira-san," Tezuka greeted back as his eyes surveyed the interior of the house from his current position. "If you're looking for Ryu-kun, he's still upstairs, getting dressed," Akira smiled, in which Tezuka responded with a light blush, "Ano...." before he could speak, Akira have already begun, "Okaa-san went to work already, Nanako-chan is away to the university. I think Otou-san is in the yard. Nanako-chan said he was doing something when she left. So--- I made Japanese breakfast, Ryu-kun's favourite. You want some?"

"Does it bother...."

"It doesn't bother us, the more the merrier!! I'm pretty sure Ryu-kun will be happy about this," Akira smiled and then nugged Tezuka on his back with her elbow. "Hehe, I supposed you came here to see Ryoma bright and early and pick him up as well ne?" she whispered and a small tint of pink was seen upon the Buchou's cheeks. "Heh, actions speak everything--" Chuckling a little, she lead Tezuka into the kitchen and at the same time, Ryoma was stepping down the stairs, "Ohayou ne Ryu-kun!!" Her sister beamed him with a smile as she walked passed him and into the kitchen. And it was also that Ryoma noticed his buchou was right behind her, who has now stopped to lift his head up and stare at himself. "Ohayou gozaimasu!!" Tezuka nodded a little at Ryoma. "Oh...Ohayou...Senpai," Ryoma bowed his head down a little, an indication that he was trying to not meet his crush's gaze.

The two stayed like that for a minute or two until Akira popped herself out of the dining room door to see what was taking both lads so long, "Ara, ara, I don't mind if you two are in your couple world, demo if we don't have breakfast now, we're all gonna be late," she grinned at the blushing duo. And so, all three were seated at the dining table, Ryoma sat right next to Tezuka, with Akira sitting across them both, all devouring the Japanese breakfast. Silence was flowing around the air, both Ryoma and Tezuka were stealing light glances from each other. Akira, who sat across them thought this was quite amusing indeed. And so, she started to ease the tension for them, "Ne, ne, Minna? Is the breakfast tasty?"

"It's wonderful thank you," was Tezuka's stern reply.

"Iya," said Ryoma and he looked the other way. Akira just stared at her brother and then smiled at that remark. _He's blushing_.

"Echizen!" Tezuka knitted his eyebrows at the boy. "Hmm?" Ryoma looked back innocently. ".....Nevermind," now it was Tezuka's turn to look away and blush. _How I wish I should have recorded this on video_... Akira thought.

"Ne... Neechan?" Ryoma suddenly turned his attention back to his sister.

"Hai?"

"What is that you're wearing?"

"Clothes."

".......I know that, I'm asking why are you wearing Seigaku's uniform, more like, where did you get them?"

"Hmm.....Sumire Obaa-san got them for me....saa...ne...." Akira placed her index finger on her chin.

"....You... don't know?" Ryoma's eyebrow twitched.

"Hai!!" A cheerful reply.

"And you're only here for two weeks right? Is this necessary?" Ryoma pointed out while pointing his sister with his chopsticks in hand.

"Well... it's not like I'll be wearing this for eternity...so why not?" Akira smiled back.

"............." Ryoma's face paled a bit more. "I gave up."

"Ano... Akira-san, you said Echizen-san is outside doing something in the backyard?" Tezuka decided on a different subject. "Echizen-san...oh you mean Otou-san, hai Nanako-chan told me that," Akira looked back at him. "That also reminds me, what is he doing in the backyard so early?" Ryoma asked. Usually it was either Karupin or his good-for-nothing dad's job to wake him up. Of course, now that Akira is back, it's his sister's turn to do the job.  
"Well...Nanako-san said he was at the yard doing something since this morning.......You don't think he's still frozen like a statue standing outside since last night there would you?" Akira wondered, while Tezuka stared blankly at the remark, and Ryoma replied, "You know our dad, he's always as unpredictable like that."  
"....That is possible ne...." Akira smiled.

"..........................." Tezuka stared blankly.

"..........................." Akira continued to wonder.

".........................." Ryoma looked back in bored mode.

"Do you think we should go check up on him?" Akira finally asked.

"No."

"Okay."

"......................." stares.

"......................." wonders.

"......................." looked.

"Are you sure?" This time it was Tezuka that asked uncharacteristically.

"We'll check on him when we're leaving," Ryoma stuffed some rice into his mouth.

"Okay then," Akira picked her grilled carrots with her chopsticks. Tezuka on the other hand, just stared at the both of them before returning to devour his breakfast.

* * *

"Otou-san?" Akira came to the yard to meet her father. "What are you doing?" 

(Gong --- Gong)

It appears that Echizen Nanjirou is ringing the temple bell and muttering very out of character as well. "..............Well, since you're up and well, your breakfast is in the dining room, myself and Ryoma are leaving now. Take care Daddy!!" Akira waved good bye to her father even though she didn't notice that Nanjirou wasn't paying any attention to her. He was lost in his own world.

Both Ryoma and Tezuka were standing from afar, watching the 'ghostly' way that Nanjirou have acted. As soon as Akira came back to them, Tezuka looked at her with concern, "Ano..."  
"Daijoubu, Otou-san is well and strong, he'll be fine," Akira smiled, "Ne, Ryu-kun?" Ryoma looked at his sister and nodded, "Hai, he's our Oyaji, he'll survive."

The trio then walked out of the entrance gates and as they were about to leave, a voice came booming at them. They turned around. It was Momoshiro riding on a bike going towards them.  
"Oi---!!" Momo waved at the them. And before the view come into Momo's focus, he was shocked to see his tennis buchou standing right next to Ryoma, with Akira waving back at him, "Ohayou ne Momoshiro-kun!!" she beamed at him. Momo came to a halt in front of them and he began to stammer his morning greetings, "Goo-Good morning Akira-san, Echizen...Bu-Buchou." Tezuka nodded in response while a faint 'domo' was heard from Echizen, and Akira cheerfully asked, "Soo-- Momoshiro-kun, you're really up and early ne?"

"Ah..ahh... hai..." Momoshiro scratched his head. He's here early because it was his usual job to collect Echizen. And he _liked_ the boy.

Because of Momoshiro's remark, Tezuka looked at Ryoma with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. The youngest boy somehow shifted uncomfortably under Tezuka's gaze upon him. Akira noticed the tension, and she so went up towards Momo. Both Ryoma and Tezuka wondered what was up with the daughter of the Echizen family seeing that she was proceeding happily towards Momo. "Ne, Momoshiro-kun?" she started. "Ah hai?" Momo listened but then noticed Akira's attire, "Akira-san, are you studying in Seigaku!?" Akira looked back with a smile, "Hai, and you know me Momoshiro-kun, I'm a direction-senseless person, therefore, can I ask you to 'give me a ride to school'?"

"Eh? But Echizen--"

"Tezuka-kun can walk Ryoma there, won't you Tezuka-kun?" Akira turned her view around and winked at them both. "Hai Akira-san. Momoshiro!! Make sure you take Akira-san to school safe and sound!!" Tezuka stared at Momo in a commanding way. "Eh!? But--" before Momo could say another word, Akira dragged him and made him sat on his bike, stating it is time to leave. She then came back over and whispered in Ryoma's ear, "Actions speak everything, Ryoma," smiled and then went back to Momoshiro, "I'll see you two later-- ja ne--" Akira waved as she sat sideways on the bike with Momo whimpering what on earth is this happening and such. _As if I'll let you ruin their moment_, Akira thought. As soon as they are out of sight, both Tezuka and Ryoma still stood on their same spot.

The two of them glanced at each other, and it was Tezuka who began, "Let's go Echizen, otherwise we'll be late." Ryoma nodded and followed closely behind Tezuka. During the long walk, neither of the boys said a single word. However there was a rather interesting interaction between the pair. The younger boy found himself eyeing the loosely hanging right hand of the taller boy's in front of him. Several times whether he turned corners or has walked really close up with his Buchou, he would unconsciously stretch out his hand to reach for that hand. Unfortunately, none of those chances have ever succeeded.

They came to a path and sighing, Ryoma decided to give up. _I sound just like those girls that are in those fluffy love moods_..._yuck!!_ The boy shook the thoughts out of his head and just as he was about to take another step, he felt himself being pulled back into an embrace. And it was only then he realized a car in high speed came zooming by, ain't he lucky he got pulled back. _Eh? By who? _

"Echizen! Are you alright?" Tezuka studied the boy he pulled back at the last minute. _Was he daydreaming or what? The car nearly killed him!!!_ While Tezuka's face remained unchanged, he could feel that his own heart was thumping loudly, about the fact that he could have lost the boy just there now.  
Ryoma, on the other hand can feel the tight embrace his captain was giving him. The feeling of the older boy's arms wrapped around his chest since his back was against Tezuka's middle chest._ So warm_.... Ryoma tilted his head upwards, spotted the Buchou's face looking down at him and the first thing the younger boy noticed was his senpai's lips. It was at eye level. Feeling his face heating up and blushing, he turned his head back down and murmered, "Bu-Buchou-"

"Saa, let's go," Tezuka replied before Ryoma could say anything else, as he clasped his hand with Ryoma's. Ryoma, feeling himself being pulled, stared with wide eyes at his hand being pulled by the opposite's one. A fluttery feeling burst out inside his heart as he smiled lightly during the journey to school.

_Actions speak everything, Ryoma. _

* * *

"Safe--!!" Akira cheerfully waved her arms as herself and Momo stopped beside the bike shaft. While Momo was locking his bike, he was sighing and murmering, "Why is it that it turned out like this? It's unreal, so unreal." Akira then turned her head and faced the rather sad looking Momo, "Ara? Is something bothering you Momoshiro-kun?" Momo, hearing his name, quickly stood up and smiled back while scratching at the back of his head, "Iya-- It's nothing, nothing at all!" 

"Hmm.... ok then..." Akira looked at him innocently before turning away and started to walk on. Momo followed her and asked, "Ano Akira-san, where are you heading off to?" Akirta turned her head 15 degrees to the right to look at the taller lad, "To the School's office, because I don't know which classroom I'm assigned to." "Is that so?" Momo said and then began again, "Well I'm going to morning practice." Suddenly an idea came into Akira's mind, "Can I go with you? I want to meet Ryuzaki-sensei," the young girl asked and the taller boy nodded a yes.

And while the two of them are making towards the courts, Akira noticed Kaidou jogging around and hence they came to a stop, "Ohayou ne Kaidou-kun!" the girl waved at him. Kaidou stopped his pace and nodded a little, greeting back, "Ohayou gozaimasu." Momo on the other hand started his usual routine with Kaidou everyday, "Che' Baka Mamushi!!" Kaidou then fought back by his reflexes, thus both bickering turned into loud quarrels. This have attracted many attention from either normal students or club members, and on Akira's mind right now was - Escape!!

The girl made her way out of the large crowd and jogged quickly into the side grounds of the tennis courts, and only then did she hear familiar voices and spotted Kikumaru and Oishi talking to each other. _Kikumaru looks very upset_. Akira thought. While Oishi-mama was hushing the poor boy, the girl leaned in closer to the bushes to have a better hearing of what the duo's conversation was about.

"It's not fair I tell you Oishi!!! And Inui then said Tezuka and Ochibi wear walking home together!!!" Eiji whined. If you looked closely, you can even see some tears are beginning to form inside the red head's eyes. "Maa, but Akira-san was with them right?" Oishi patted his partner's shoulder. Eiji give another look at Oishi and lowered his head, "Demo, demo... that doesn't guarantee they won't do anything together!! And Akira-san is naiive and all...." the big neko of Seigaku said.

_Naiive?_ Akira sweatdropped at that comment. Oh well, at least they didn't notice what she was up to. _Kikumaru-kun_...._really liked Ryu-kun after all_.... Akira observed the boy with the band-aid and then at Oishi. _Heh, Oishi-kun sure is having a hard time. Maybe I'll give them a little hand_... With that said, the girl suddenly popped in them in a natural way and greeted them with a wave, "Morning minna--!!"

Hearing the girl's voice, Eiji quickly re-composed himself by wiping off his tears and Oishi hastily turned his head and greeted the sister of his kouhai back, "Ah, good morning, Akira-san," he smiled. Akira smiled back and then looked at Kikumaru, "Ara, Kikumaru-kun what happened? You look tired!!" She said and then looked back and forth between the acrobatic boy and the mother of Seigaku and then continued, "Could it be... I interrupted both of your 'precious' time? Gomen!! I'll leave at once!" she exclaimed and Oishi immediately replied in a stammering tone, "No! No! Akira-san you got us wrong!!! We're just... I just... uh...Eiji's just tired and I just asked him does he want to go to the infirmary, right Eiji?" Oishi blushed as Eiji give him a confused look, who questioned back, "Heh? But I don't want to-"

"So you both aren't a COUPLE after all?" Akira scratched her head and frowned fakely. This time, both partners of the Golden pair blushed furiously and Oishi just hurrily said, "Um, I wish, uh NO! I ah mean...uh, no we're not a couple... uh... I'll see you two later, I have to check upon the club members, I-I'll see you later Eiji, bye Akira-san," saying this, the vice-captain staggered his way back to the tennis courts. Eiji, staring his partner out of sight, felt the current situation to be quite awkward. "Um... Ano, Akira-san..."

"Hai?" the girl smiled.

"Why...why did you say me and Oishi are...?" Eiji frowned at Ochibi's sister. "Well....You both are always together right? And you two can communicate quite well with each other so I thought...." Akira placed her index finger on her chin. _But I already have Ochibi_.... Kikumaru thought, "But I....I.....I-"

"Oishi-kun is a really nice person, don't you agree?" Akira swung her head to the direction in which the vice-captain was hushing over the first years. Eiji then followed her view and somehow strangely he saw a couple of the tennis club's fangirls to be cheering within the courts. More precisely, Oishi's fans. Eiji somehow felt his eye twitch. Before he could sulk for another minute, a voice interrupted them, "There you are Kikumaru. Back to the tennis courts now or it'll be this," Data Inui appeared with his special drink in hand which Eiji quickly felt his back shiver and he shaked his head figorously before running back into the courts.

Inui gave off a silent mad laugh before noticing Echizen no Oneesan was standing near him, "Ohayou gozaimasu ne Akira-san." "Ohayou," Akira smiled back. "I see that you are doing some match making around here," Inui pushed his gleaming glasses up. "Ara?" Akira blinked innocently and played dumb. "Akira-san, you can't hide it, from these days of researching, I have found that you are finding the right one for your brother." Akira just stood there looking at him and then smiled again, "Heh, is that so? Then perhaps you came here for something?" Akira then turned her focus on Kaidou, who was still arguing with Momo. _  
You really are a member of Echizen's family_. Inui thought.

"Well, my tips for you are you should spend more time with him, don't make a white mice out of him, and take care of that problem for him, and it should work," Akira winked as she pointed at Kaidou and Momo. "Thanks for your advice. In exchange, I have some news here. Fuji doesn't look like he'll give up yet," square-framed glasses glowed. "And Atobe won't leave the issue so easily either." The girl nodded at the information, "I thank you. Let me know how you're doing afterwards." Inui nodded back and he left. Seeing the data man began scribbling something again and walking out of sight, Akira then realized she was supposed to search for Ryuzaki-sensei to help her about her home class. _Oh No!!_ Panicking, the girl quickly dashed into the courts to find the sensei. God love her direction-senseless character.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seigaku's King and Prince have just arrived on time for practice. Before proceeding to the tennis courts, Tezuka released his grip on Ryoma's hand (Which Ryoma felt a bit of disappointment inside his heart) and then lowered his head a little and whispered into Ryoma's right ear. _This is the second time Buchou did this_. Ryoma's heart thumped loudly as Tezuka told him, "Meet me at the top of the school at lunch time today, "Tezuka gave a tender look at Ryoma before walking off to the courts. 

Ryoma on the otherhand, stood still with his face heating up for the 3rd time today. Chanting himself to calm down, he slowly proceeded to the locker room. Opening the door to the locker room, he saw that Tezuka was already fully dressed in his Seigaku Tennis uniform and was walking out. The captain give him a little nod, and Ryoma just lowered his head with a little tint of red on his cheeks. He quickly paced inside to where his locker was situated and placed his bag down on the floor. It was then he noticed Kawamura-senpai was actually inside there as well. He looked at his older senpai, who give him a nervous smile as always. Ryoma nodded back and continued to change into his tennis club attire.

"Ano...Echizen?" Kawamura moved towards Ryoma anxiously. The boy stopped putting on his Seigaku jacket and looked above him._ Kawamura-senpai sure is blushing a bit_. _What's up with him?_ One of Ryoma's eyebrows were tilted upwards, an indication of confusion. "Echizen...what happened yesterday after the match?" the third year scratched the back of his head a little.

".......I went home with Oneesan and Buchou," was all the boy said and he continued to put on his jacket.

"Just that?" Taka-san anxiously asked again.

"Hai...?" the boy looked back plainly.

"Didn't anything happen?"

................ _Didn't anything happen?_ Well, you can't say there's nothing that didn't happen, having your Buchou suddenly challenging your good-for-nothing old man for a match and asking a favour from him... and the favour was just.... with this, Ryoma suddenly blushed at the words his captain said to him once again.

"Um, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine," Kawamura then suddenly said.

"Iya...betsuni...nothing happened. Buchou just walked us home," Ryoma replied.

"I see, well, shall we go?" Taka-san smiled and opened the door. Both of them each went out of the locker room and onto the courts.

* * *

Time flies when you're having fun... or rather much more when you're practicing. It is now lunch time and there are many things going on around the place. Students either ate in their classrooms or there was a queue in the school's shop, or the canteen was filled up with people as always. 

Among the third year classrooms, the 6th classroom is the one where Fuji and Kikumaru is in. Both were having lunch and a light conversation.

"....Nyah Fuji?" Eiji began as he poked the carrots in his bento. "What is it?" Fuji smiled back as always as he fished up a rolled fried egg off his lunchbox. "....er....... what do you think of Oishi?" Eiji give off wondering eyes to his best classmate as he stuffed a cucumber into his mouth. "Hmm.... I think of Oishi as a great friend. And the mother of Seigaku if I have to add to that," Fuji chuckled as he placed his chopsticks near his mouth. "Uh...yeah I know that too........b-but....but..... but what about..... what about....uh...nevermind..." the red head sighed as he began to chew the food in his mouth. "Hmm? What's wrong Eiji? Is Oishi bothering you?" Fuji stopped his actions and looked at his best friend.

........._Not really_.... "No, not really...." The voice of the genki teenager among the two didn't sound too convincing.

"........." Fuji observed his friend and then looked out of the window, since his desk is right beside it. He looked for a certain egg-head shaped figure and spotted the person he was looking for, who was actually surrounded by some kouhais. The tensai then turned his view back at the red-head, which was having a sulk expression on his face while looking outside the window like he did earlier. _Yare, yare_.... the tensai finally understood and bitterly smiled, "Eiji..."

"Hoi?" Kikumaru snapped out of his sulky daze. It was then he realized what he was doing, blushed and quickly waved his arms madly, trying to reassure his best pal that he is fine. "What is it Fuji?"  
Fuji on the otherhand smiled back, "Eiji, it's not what I think of Oishi, it's what YOU think of him right?" the tensai continued to smile as he rested his chin on the back of his palm. "Right?"  
"Er...but...." _but I like Ochibi more_..........

"Eiji, who do you think of most of the time?" The tensai asked.  
"Eh?"  
"Who do you like to spend time with most of the time, who is it that you tend to get 'jealous' if somebody gets too close with that person?" Fuji stopped.  
"Ah...." A confused expression was plastered on the red-head's face.  
"Ne?" Fuji smiled as he pointed at a certain figure out of the window. Understanding his friend finally got the hint, he got up from his seat and dragged him out of the classroom, "Come on Eiji, let's go meet him, I have to go find Taka-san as well."

* * *

Bright, cobalt blue sky was occupied with a few random fluffy clouds, the sun's rays heated the surface of the highest point of the school building. A small figure was lying at this certain place right now, greenish-navy hair appeared to be shining in might and fluttering gently along with the cool breeze. The sun heated the black uniform up and placing shines here and there. The eyes of the small figure was closed shut, appeared to be sleeping. This was indeed a beautiful scene, as if it was constructed using soft pastels. 

And that, was what Tezuka Kunimitsu have seen as soon as he came out of the entrance to this top building. His view of the boy was sleeping against the wall of the room structure that holds the entrance and exit to the outside of this place. The older teenager silently approached the young boy, noticing for once that his main objective had really long eyelashes. He held out a finger to touch the soft cheek, and doing so, have caused a reaction to the kid to shuffle a little and then golden eyes started to open up.  
Ryoma blinked a few times before looking around him. He previously quickly ate his bento in class and then hurrily came to the top of the building since he couldn't withstand the noise of the people around him in his homeroom any longer; and that he was to meet up with Buchou here....._buchou_...._eh?_  
Blinking two more times again, Tezuka's face came into his focus. After five seconds, he realized the awkward position he was in, he was lying against the wall for support and that his buchou was kneeling down, whole body hovering above him and that their faces were a few centimetres apart..........  
Blushing, Ryoma quickly stammered, "B-Buchou!"

Tezuka give him a silent nod, but had no intention of getting up. Ryoma could hear his heart thump very loudly, and he couldn't help himself either when his eyes landed on his senpai's lips....it's eye level like.....

"Ryoma..." His captain suddenly called. Ryoma, not Echizen. But Ryoma.

"H-hai?" The boy could feel his back was sweating heavily.

"The thing I said to you yesterday.........have you a reply yet?" Tezuka gently voiced out. Ryoma blushed at this comment and it also enabled him to remember his conversation with his sister last night...

_"Now the main thing is do you like him or not?" Akira stared back._

........_I think_....._I do."_

_"Well then, you should say that to him ok?"_

Ryoma's eyes glimmered with courage and he opened his mouth, ......_Say it to him, say it to him!_

...........But, a few minutes passed and Ryoma never did get to have any sounds coming out of his voicebox. Probably too nervous or excited to speak?

......._ I guess it's still not time_.... Tezuka's face remained stoic, but a hint of disappointment reflected within his eyes. Ryoma saw this and he suddenly clapped his hands around his buchou's and they sat facing each other in a praying stance, the boy tried to urge himself to speak up. However, the boy panicked when no voice came out, he was either too nervous that Tezuka would probably tell him to stop and may think he's not ready yet or that the buchou thought he will reject him, or even that he probably won't get another chance to confess properly.

_"Actions speak everything, Ryoma."_

Suddenly this phrase clicked inside the boy's head. _Actions speak everything_..... debating on this Ryoma, decided to risk his chance.

He quickly shut his eyes and tilted his head upwards, pressed his own lips against his senpai's while blushing along the way. However, he waited and felt no response from the older guy, Ryoma began to tremble in fear. _Did I_..._just ruined it?_  
Tezuka, kind of startled with what his kouhai has done, or should we say, he never expected Echizen to do such a thing(yet) remained in a petrified state until he felt the one underneath him was trembling. Tezuka smiled inside his heart and he began to give a response back to the boy by gently biting a little on the boy's red lips, who opened up in shock(Tezuka felt) allowing Tezuka's tongue to gain access in further.  
Ryoma could feel the opposite tongue teasing his own, randomly and lightly touching him in some spots and the other time dancing with his own tongue. These little actions give a tingling sensation in his hands and to his body, his heart was thumping faster than usual and some heat rose up reaching his face. He was shocked that his buchou have actually replied back, he thought he had angered him.  
But the little boy can think of no more...since he finally realized he is running out of breath and may collapse any minute now.....

Tezuka pulled back as he noticed the lack of oxygen the boy needs, since it's all indicated by his red face. He then felt Ryoma's warm figure collapsed into him for support as he can hear the heavy panting from the boy. The edge of his lips tilted up by 0.00001 degrees upwards and while he had a hand placed around the boy's back, he placed his other hand and lifted Ryoma's chin upwards. Gleaming Golden eyes stared back, puffy red cherry lips were now lightly gasping for air, Tezuka tilted his head towards and his nose touched Ryoma's. "I take that as a 'Yes'," Tawny eyes smiled back at him as they pulled together for another tight warm embrace, another tight warm kiss.

* * *

At the top of the room structure that the two students were leaning against, a ladder was next to them, which lead to the highest spot of the building, sat a girl in Seigaku uniform. It was Echizen Akira, who sat there during the whole time with a finished bento and a finished can of beverage beside her....holding a camcorder(!) in her hand as well!? It appears the two below her didn't notice her presence at all.  
From above she smiled at her brother's fortunate moments. _Well done Tezuka-kun. Same to you as well Ryoma._ She then turned around and looked at the school courts below, and spotted some Seigaku regulars around the place. Inui was holding something in his hand and was advancing towards both Momoshiro and Kaidou. Fuji somehow led Kikumaru towards Oishi, and then left them when he spotted Kawamura. After a few seconds of observing, she decided to zoom in on Oishi and Eiji with her camcorder.  
She then heard that the footsteps below her started to move, walking back in the same pace together back into the interior of the building. With the sounds out of her hearing distance, she decided to quickly pack up and jumped down from above and planned to go to her next victims. 

Finding the exit sure was hard(In Akira's case), greeting new people along the way and asking for quick directions, she finally managed to get out the building's ground floor. She walked out and looked around for signs of the golden pair. The girl decided to check the courts, and was somehow, greeted by a rather 'sad' Inui. The tall bespectable data man had a depressed aura surrounding him, which would make people stare, feel sorry for and also stay away at the same time since a type of 'beverage' was still clasp in one of his hands. Akira approached Inui and a gleam twinkled on Inui's glass frame as he turned to look in Akira's direction.

The girl gasped in silence as a big red hand mark was printed on Inui's right cheek, recomposing herself, she give a smile back(Though the smile was one of a little fear), "Inui-kun, are you alright?"

"Kaidou......Kaidou.......Kaidou....he....." with that, a flood of tears suddenly bursted out of the data man.

"A...ano....what....happened?" Akira immediately tries to calm the opposite teenager down anxiously.

"I did what you said!!" Inui's eyebrows suddenly twitched.

"What I've said?" Akira stared and then began to re-thought what she have said.

"According to the data I've taken down, you said, 'Well, my tips for you are you should spend more time with him, don't make a white mice out of him, and take care of that problem for him, and it should work' and you even winked at him!"

"Ahhh....I did say that....." Akira placed her index finger on her chin and sweatdropped.

"I did spend time with him, I chased him to here and there and then, even helped him power up his training by giving him more of my special drinks, dragged him away from Momosjiro even though they still do tend to quarrel-"

"Er, wait a second, what did you just say? Chase him?" Akira stared at Inui.

"Why yes, you said spend more time with him so I go everywhere he goes, even the bathroom-"  
_What!?_ Akira raised her eyebrows.  
"-you said not to make a white mice out of him, I didn't, he asked for a more hard training schedule so I may as well give him some of this(Inui juice) as an encouraging gift-"  
_WHAT!?_ Akira could feel veins were popping out on her head.  
"-And you said take care of that problem for him, you winked at Momo, so you must mean I should avoid having Kaidou see him again right, and he was just fighting with Momoshiro, all I did was trying to separate them apart, Kaidou told me to get out of the way and he..he...give me this!?" Inui finished, pointed at his red cheek and then sighed deeply.  
"............Ano....Inui-san..." Akira could see what's gonna happen next.

"What is it?"

"You got my words ALL wrong," with this statement, Inui froze like a sand statue on the spot.

"Er...well, not entirely, but your methods are wrong. When I say spend more time with him, yes you did it, but don't you think it's a bit overboard? Couples yes, but you'e both still not THAT yet right? You may scare the little snake away! There are people in life that liked their privacy." A straight hit into Inui's heart.  
"Secondly, when I said don't make a white mice out of him, I mean don't give him any of your vegetable drinks, but you still continued to do it. And as an 'encouragement gift' too...he won't like it." Another stab was placed in Inui's heart.  
"Finally, you don't drag him away from a fight with Momoshiro, you should SCARE Momoshiro away. I guess you should know what to do right?" Akira finished and looked at Inui, who appeared to have a final hit in his heart again. ".....Ano.......er.....Inui-kun, don't take what I said too harshly, ok?" Akira reassured the data man with smile.

"....................If I do what you've said, are you a hundred percent totally sure it'll work?" Inui asked.

"99.9999 percent sure it'll succeed. That other 0.0001 percent won't work, depending on your own judgement," Akira smiled.

"........I'll try it again then," saying this, a sparkle emitted from the glass part of Inui's spectacle and a dark smile appeared on his face once again.

_Looks like he's back again_, Akira sweatdropped.

"Oh that reminds me," Inui pushed his glasses up, "Fuji and Kikumaru went to find Oishi, Fuji then left the two of them when Kawamura has appeared," Inui said as he checked his notebook. "It appears that Kikumaru stated to meet up with Oishi after school." Inui closed his copybook and then smiled with a sly on his face, "That is all I know."

"Oh my....you're really helpful around here, why is that so?" Akira smiled back.

"That is-" Inui give another wider sly smile, "For MORE data of course." With this Akira sweatdropped and then backed a little away with a smile, "Saa.... is that so? I'll talk to you again some other time, I have work to do--" Akira smiled and then left while waving a small goodbye. With her out of sight, Inui then smiled wickedly and scribbled more stuff in his databook, "Splendid for being a daughter of the Echizen family," Inui then tilted his head upwards and wondered, "Maybe we can get her back with something, what do you say Tezuka?" the data man turned to a certain bush, beyond that bush laid a sleeping Ryoma on Tezuka's lap, which Tezuka was leaning against a tree.

"Inui," Tezuka placed his view away from his little prince and stared at Inui with a gleaming reflection on his oval glasses.

"Yes Tezuka?" Inui replied.

"20 twenty laps around the courts. NOW," A hint of anger was heard form the buchou's tone.

_For disturbing your time with Echizen eh?_ "As you wish," the data man turned around and proceeded to run his laps, with a smirk plastered on his face.

Watching Inui smirking deeply and running out of sight, Tezuka sighed and went back to look on his 'koibito'. Echizen Ryoma had his head laid upon the King of Seigaku's lap, curlig into a ball and unconsciously moving towards the warmth of Tezuka, somehow clutched on one of the older boy's sleeve with a sweet smile plastered on his face. Tezuka smiled an unnoticable smile as he gently caressed the younger boy's dark green shiny locks before embracing the younger figure and lowering his head against the younger one. For the first time in life, Tezuka Kunimitsu does not want this moment to end.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

-Windy-  
Firstly I apologize this for being so late ((Dew - Yeah right.)) Well, I intended this to be much longer, ending with a 'Fully' united golden pair and something else about Fuji and that Akira was to meet somebody else, but instead, I thought it was too long, so _split_ ((Sweatdrops)) 

-Dew-  
Rrrright, how long do you intend to keep us waiting?

-Windy-  
Eh?

-Dew-  
Don't play dumb on us, right readers? Hurry and pair them together already!

-Windy-  
Well, yes for some and no for some pairings, otherwise it'll look strange ((Sweatdrops))

-Tetra-  
Windy-sama apologizes for major possibilities of grammar and spelling mistakes as her mind is still dealing with the time zone.

-Dew-  
What Time Zone?

-Windy-  
((Sweatdrops)) Go read my LJ. Infact, I don't have it up yet....

-Dew-  
Speed up kono Onna!!!

-Windy-  
Gimme a break will you?

-Tetra-  
((Sighes)) Anyway, we ask of what minna-san thinks of this chapter, is it boring?

-Windy-  
Eh? When's the next update? Saa.... ((Dew - Windy-neechan!!)) Hai, hai, to be honest I'm not sure either, but I'll try my best to write as fast as I can. Ja then Minna!! ((Smiles))

Finished on 20/01/2005  
Last revised on 22/01/2005


	7. Speak out truly what your heart thinks

* * *

Sister comes to Seigaku

* * *

**Disclaimer** - Tenipuri? Me no own, me now own. It belongs dearly to Konomi-sensei.

**Warning** - This is a TezuRyo, Golden-pair, InuiKaidou and FujiTakaFuji fic (With at least two more initialized pairings in future). My original character won't be paired up with anyone as I have mentioned in the past. The most I can do is give hints, but not until nearly the end of the entire plot. Oh yeah, do beware that characters will be acting OOC from time to time. Then again if they're not OOC then how can they be with each other? ((smirks))

--Lately I've been thinking of needing a beta-reader...just for going over my usual mis-spelt mistakes(That my typing went too fast like 'from' becomes 'form' and 'the' becomes 'teh' etc.) and also I've received some comments on my tenses(Past-Present-Future) and I thank the people for kindly pointing it out to me. I'm glad you told me. To be honest I admit I do mix them up, I'm trying to correct myself on that too(My only excuse is I was never taught with grammar properly at school and I hated them just for this) but sometimes I still can't see were it went wrong(Not on purpose, I really just don't see it) so if there's anyone that's kind enough and would offer to help me on these two main conditions, it'll be greatly appreciated. But keep in mind my progress wavers from time to time which means I can write the stuff up only if I have the passion for it. Yes, it's my mood, not just my life, so unless you can bear with me, do reconsider(This is THE main reason why I never asked for a beta-reader.)  
--Then again who knows? It may have the opposite effect.  
--Also, I really thank the people/reviewers that still does follow my fics despite of my horrible slow process. I really, really thank you all for your support all along. Otherwise I may not be able to keep on going. My problem is my life and my **mood**. I know, I'm a terrible author. To apologize, I've a little something for minna-san at the end of this fic, which some of you may have seen it from somewhere already, I think.

--To my lovely Reviewers! ((Which was written god knows how long ago))

* * *

**RuByMoOn17 - Well, Fuji may do that very soon in the future... it depends, to be honest I've been seeing too many FujiRyos around the place. I don't mind really, but where did all the TezuRyos go? (sweatdrops and smiles)**

**saki-kun - Well, I could have updated sooner (sweatdrops) but I had to plan ahead first (smiles) Thanks for your dear support, I really appreciate it.**

**Craze - Well, I'll try to add more TezuRyo moments. Sometimes I wish Buchou is more motivative so I can make him do over PG-13 stuff XD XD. Hmm I'll be re-updating my older chapters with better grammar, the reason that hold me back was the presentation. Hmm? AtobeRyoma fic? Oh that, yeah I will be doing a sequel, though I'm still trying to think should I make it an R fic, because that IS the direction it's gonna be headed. **

**Rain - Haha thanks (smiles) Though I fear that the regulars will not get a payback for a long time, since the majority of them aren't officially paired up yet. Though Akira WILL meet somebody special in this chapter. That's if everyone can spot it out (smiles) **

**Sonic16 - Here you go (smiles)**

**MayNeuma - Glad you liked it (smiles), sure go ahead and draw the art as your wish, just remember to credit the story was by me ok?**

**pewe - Haha, no problem. There is a sudden flood of FujiRyos around the place. Where did all the TezuRyos go?**

Omena - Yes, this fic is still on-going. I am just busy(And sometimes lazy) with life. I know, I do right long chapters for some strange reason, even I get lost in it myself sometimes(sweatdrops) I hope you'll continue reading and supporting my fic, many thanks! (smiles) 

* * *

Oh yeah, words written in _Italics_ meant thoughts. Words written in **bold** are emphasis. Words underlined are spoken in English. Then again you all should be familiar with it by now, I did state everything at the start of this fic. (Fic, not chapter).  
Enjoy yourselves, further rants are at the end of chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Speak out truly what your heart thinks

* * *

"Is that so?" Fuji Syusuke's voice echoed throughout a certain area of the school grounds. He was near the perimeter border of the school, himself leaning against a tree, blue topaz eyes focused on the opposite figure before him. "Yes Fuji, that's what he said," Kawamura Takashi spoke as he scratched at the back of his head. "I asked Echizen and it appears nothing happened between him and Tezuka yesterday."

"Really...thank you Taka-san," Fuji smiled at the powerhouse.

"Ahahaha...ano ne...Fuji?" Taka-san anxiously spoke.

"Hai, nani?" Fuji continued to smile.

"Um...er...nevermind, I'll see you at practice later," with that said, the blushing Taka-san left Fuji's side and give a nervous smile along the way. Fuji continued to smile until Kawamura was out of his sight. Fuji then half-opened his eyes, lifted his head up and stared at the blue sky surrounded with white clouds. "Nothing happened eh?" Fuji whispered as he narrowed his eyes. _Yeah right_._ As if I would believe that_. Maybe he should go and investigate the issue by himself after all.

When was it? That he started to fall in love for this little neko? The little neko, the little cat that symbolized Echizen Ryoma in his heart. Was it when he got hurt during the match with Fudomine? Or was it the injuries he got from Akutsu? It certainly isn't before he attended this school. Time was fun in many ways, yet also boring before Echizen came to Seigaku. It must have been love at first sight.

"Fuji-kun?" a voice suddenly pierced through the tensai's thoughts. Fuji immediately opened his eyes widely in surprise and while he surveyed the surrounds, he came to meet the face of Echizen Akira.

_Echizen Akira_..._Ryoma-kun's sister_... Fuji broke back into his smile and greeted the girl, "Konnichi wa."

"Same to you," the girl smiled back. Previously she was already somewhere near him while Fuji and Kawamura were having a conversation. She was meant to seek after the Golden Pair, then again it doesn't hurt to observe for traces of a spark between this duo. She then spoke, "In thoughts?"

"Ah." Fuji remained his view on the girl and she made her way to another tree right beside him. She leaned on the barky surface and then looked at the clouds above her. He observed her face slowly. _I wonder_..._if they are siblings_..._they're really_..._alike_..._do they think alike too? _

"I see, as expected of a tensai ne...always in deep thoughts..." she suddenly spoke and smiled as a butterfly caught her sight.

"Well, not really..." Fuji bitterly smiled back.

"Oh?" Akira replied.

"Akira-san and Echizen are quite similar," Fuji suddenly spoke out his thoughts.

"Ara?" Akira turned her head and looked at the tensai, "Is that so? But we're really two different people after all," the girl smiled. "Does Fuji-kun have any siblings at home?"

"Yes, I've an older sister and a younger brother. I tend to look like my sister more."

"Oh that's right, I've seen your brother before. Well then you all may look alike, but you're different in person to them right?" Akira smiled.

"...Ah." _I get it now_. "Yes, that is so," Fuji smiled again. "Oh Akira-san?"

"Hai?"

"...What happened after the match yesterday?"

"The match yesterday...oh right, don't worry, Ryu-kun is safe and sound from those other people," Akira beamed at the tensai when the conversation comes to her little brother. "Tezuka walked us home and he played a match with Otou-san too. Otou-san got petrified just because Tezuka-kun scored a point, Otou-san wa mada mada dane heheheh," Akira tried to supress her laugh.

"Oh... I see. That's glad to hear," Fuji said. _Maybe I'm thinking too much_. _Not_. "So Tezuka stayed?" Fuji asked carefully.

_Playing safe hmm?_ Akira smiled. "He did for dinner, is something wrong?"

"Iie. Nandemonai," Fuji replied.

"Oh that's right, have you seen Eiji-kun and Oishi-kun?" Akira switched her conversation to a new target.

"Oh...I actually left Eiji with Oishi together," Fuji placed his index finger on his chin. "Have you something in mind?"

"Don't you think the same?" Akira smiled widely which formed a suspicious impression.

"...I see," Fuji in returned also had the same smile.

Would things be peaceful for the golden-pair?

* * *

Afternoon. The main bell of the school building rang aloud, students were squirming to make their way to either their respective after-school clubs or are going back home. We set our view upon the tennis club court grounds. We have the juniors already practice swinging their rackets, seniors running their laps and we have our regulars which are all doing their own type of training.

Oishi Syuichirou is getting goosebumps and a sense of chilliness went down at the back of his spine. _What_..._exactly is this atmosphere?_

That's right, our fuku-buchou can sense a dangerous cold aura and is directing towards him. Anxiously he looked around him, but still couldn't find the source. He looked at the juniors, then at the seniors, then at the regulars whom is spreaded around the courts getting warmed up for training. _No, everything seems fine_..._but why do I felt like being stared at all the time?_ Panicking some more, he suddenly felt a heavy pressure on his right shoulder. He turned around. Behind him was a twitching eyebrow(determined), fuming(from warm-ups) Eiji. Oishi gulped as this Eiji didn't seem like the ones he was with before. _And then there was that uneasiness since this morning_._ Did I do something wrong?_

"Oishi!" Kikumaru announced calmly.

"Ye-Yes?" Oishi sweated as the determined Eiji advanced a foot towards him. "What is it?"

"Oishi! Today after club practice, meet me at the main gates!" Kikumaru declared wordly, with some traces of hesitance in some parts.

"Oh...o-okay..." Oishi replied as Kikumaru walked away and going after where Ryoma and Momoshiro is. Once Kikumaru was out of sight, a voice appeared behind the vice-captain, "Oishi-kun?" Akira popped out of nowhere.

"Eh? Oh, good afternoon Akira-san, " Oishi greeted the girl back.

"Ne, Oishi-kun, good luck," Akira smiled at him.

"Eh?" Question marks seemed to appear inside Oishi's head.

"Oishi-kun," Akira looked around before whispering, "Remember to be honest, speak out truly what your heart thinks, treat Kikumaru-kun well ne?" Akira winked at Seigaku mama, give him a good luck pat on the shoulder before going off to where Ryoma is.

"..." _Speak out truly what my heart thinks_..._eh?_ Oishi pondered for a moment before scratching his forhead and getting back to reality.

While Oishi was trying to set his thoughts straight, Kikumaru on the other hand was walking towards the youngest member of the regulars group. But before he could fully reach his destination, Fuji suddenly came out in mid-way and stopped before him, "Well Eiji, how did it go?"

With this statement, Eiji let out a sigh or relief, "I managed to say it, ne Fuji--! Wish me luck! What other things do I need to know?"

"I think Eiji is doing quite well, " Fuji smiled.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks Fuji. Nyah-- Ochibi!" Flinging those thoughts out of his mind, Kikumaru went and gave Ryoma a mega bear-hug. "Ochibi--- You're the best when it comes to embrace! Even my dear teddy bear is no match for you!" Kikumaru joyfully and naively said; not forgeting to rub his cheek against the younger one's.

"Kikumaru-senpai, hanase! Heavy!" Ryoma struggled under the heaviness of his red-haired senpai. Momo on the other hand just laughed. "Eiji..." Fuji dangeroulsy smiled at Kikumaru. Very soon Eiji got the note, he let go of the younger boy and hid behind Momo. _Fuji's so scary_-- Kikumaru thought.

"Maa Fuji-senpai, it's ok, as long as this gaki doesn't grow tall who cares?" Momoshiro unconsciously said.

"Who cares?" Fuji deverted his perilous blue orbs at Momo, "Pardon me but what did you say just now?" _Who says it doesn't matter if Ryoma-kun grows tall or not? It does! _

"Ehh---? Oh, oh I-uh...nevermind, I never said anything!" Momo paled as he and Kikumaru went backwards away from Fuji. How could he forget Fuji-senpai still has a thing for his kouhai?

"Baka---fsshhh---" Kaidou threw Momo an insult while jogging around the courts.

"What did you say Mamushi!" Momo glared back at Kaidou as he started to chase after the bandana senior. "Wait Momo! Wait for me!" Kikumaru jerked as he ran after them, with Fuji tailing along behind them for revenge. Raising one of his eyebrows, Echizen blankly stared at his senpai-tachi whom all appears to have just performed an opera play. "Mada mada dane," He muttered as he continued to swing his racket.

"Hmmm...working hard eh?" Akira's voice startled the boy against the tennis netwall. Ryoma turned around to see his sister, "Neechan!" he narrowed his eyes and began, "What are you doing here?"

"Walking," Akira replied with a plain smile.

"That's not it, you know what I'm talking about," Ochibi gave an annoyed look.

"Ara, but I came here to see if you're ok--" the girl smiled.

"Mada mada dane . So how was your day?" Ryoma said as he fiddled with his racquet.

"It's great! School is so much fun-- I'm also in Tezuka-kun's class! Speaking of which, he's such a brilliant student, I'm relieved to leave you in his hands forever--" Akira smiled widely, somehow emitting sparkles around her.

"...Oneechan what on earth are you talking about?" Ryoma blushed furiously.

"Envy-- So Ryu-kun is finally growing up, it's really the love interest first in mind after all eh? And forgetting Oneesan already...wuwuwuwuwu," Akira turned around and pretended to be in tears.

"Oneesan!" A vein popped out on Ryoma's forehead. "Oneechan, that will not work on me. Mada mada dane!" Ryoma snorted as he turned his face away from her.

"Alright, alright," Akira broke back into her smile.

"Ne Oneechan, I don't get you at all. Why are you here as a student? With your status back in America, you should be-"

"-Ah-- the sky is so blue today," Akira avoided the subject.

"...#...Mada mada dane. Then Oneechan, don't you have someone you like?"

"Maa... Ryu-kun no kechii--- why did you so suddenly wanted to know that from me?" Akira bitterly smiled as she lightly tipped her index finger on the boy's nose. "I thought I said Tezuka-kun is yours?" _I really shouldn't have made that example_...

"B-because I want to know!" Ryoma blushed on Akira's last comment. _Because I want Oneechan to be happy as well_. "Dakara--who is it?"

"Save your mind, I've no interest in KIDS," Akira plainly stared back.

..._Not good_... "But..."

"Ara? Konnichi wa Minna-san!" Akira waved at the incoming Fuji, Kawamura, Inui and Tezuka.

_Mou! She's avoiding my questions again!_ Ryoma pouted at this.

"Hello Akira-san," Fuji smiled, while Kawamura unsurely smiled, Tezuka nodded back and Inui adjusted his glasses frame.

"Ara...Fuji-kun weren't you with Kikumaru-kun and the others?" Akira blinked at the tensai.

"Oh them? They're over there," Fuji smiled as he pointed at a lying-on-ground-Momo, lying-on-bench-Kaidou(Inui placed him there) and Kikumaru lying on the ground with Oishi frantically fussing over him. "Resting after Inui's newest creation." This statement earned a pale look from Ryoma and Tezuka indeed(And a wicked smile from Inui, Akira smiling plainly)

"So did it work?" Akira directed her gaze at Inui, mainly asking if things between him and Kaidou were going well.

"I can feel the results are coming," the data man smirked as he started to flick through his notebook.

"What are you talking about Inui?" Taka-san asked but his confused face was directed at Fuji's.

"Well..."

"You see, just back there then I see Momoshiro is chasing Kaidou again, with 90 percent of it being their usual quarrel. 80 percent I thought it was the best chance to help Kaidou, so I give Momoshiro one of my drinks." Inui adjusted his glasses as he plainly spoke out his information. "Kaidou even thanked me afterwards. That was a slight surprise."

"Hah?" Ryoma stared at his strange senpai with confusion. "Then why is Kaidou senpai like that?" the boy deverted his view to his bandana head senpai whom is still lying on the bench.

"You see, I managed to make Momoshiro fall, and accidently I miscalculated when I tried to kiss Kaidou, I just suddenly remembered I still have the after taste of one of my old penal tea drinks."

"Ah..." Akira furrowed her eyebrows at this. _Oh well, it's still a progress is it not?_ "Then Kikumaru-kun?"

"Oh him, Fuji asked for it," Inui spoke as the edges of his glass frame gleamed.

"Ara?" Akira looked at the tensai.

"So Oishi will look after him," Fuji smiled.

"I see..." Akira smiled back. _Good tactic_.

"Inui, please stop using drinks that aren't experimented yet!" Tezuka sighed while warning. Inui just nodded and then suddenly spoke again. "Please excuse me for my rudeness, but did Akira-san join a school-club yet?" Inui asked, changing the subject.

"Sure, Go-home club," Akira beamed at them.

... "Um, pardon me?" Inui furrowed his eyebrows.

"Go-home club!" Akira smiled even wider. "I'm only here for two weeks, so there's no point of me in joining one right?"

"But Sis, you can still join them," Ryoma muttered.

"Ara? Really?" Akira looked at the younger boy and then directed her gaze to the taller four.

"Yes, you are allowed to do that. What club would you like to join then?" Inui slyly smiled as he held a pen and notebook in his hands.

"Go-home club." Akira smiled at them again.

_This isn't getting anywhere_. Inui sweated. "Well then, we'll leave that aside for now. Say, care to try my new creation out?" Inui's face immediately darkened in contrast to his white gleaming glasses, he held out a pearly white substance. "It's called 'A Taste of Eden'." Immediately all club members among throughout the courts had very pale looking faces, including those black stripes coming down their faces, some of them either fled a few feet away, some came closer to have a look at the colour.

"It's...it's white!" Kawamura shuddered.

"Is that milk?" Ryoma gulped.

"Heheh, that looks...kind of familiar..." Fuji tries to recall his memory of the lastest liquid he engulf by accident.

"Sure, it sounds interesting," Akira took hold of the liquid.

_Do you want to die that badly?_ Everyone screamed inside their hearts. Akira took a sip, and then...

"AHHH!" most people screamed, with Kawamura doing most of it. "Nee-chan!" Ryoma quickly knelt down beside her as other regulars start to approach the lying figure. Akira laid flat on her left on the ground with a very pale face, muttering with a bitter smile, "I can see Grandpa..." With most of them fussing away, Inui on the other hand scribbled notes down in his data book, "Astounding, so this drink had such effects...maybe I should let Fuji try it as well some other time..."

With that said, so-called Fuji felt a slight chill down his spine._ I'll so get you for that whoever you are_... Fuji thought.

* * *

Copper-hued eyes opened and blinked once, twice, a few times more and then adjusted to the bright light. Two-three worried faces came into focus as Akira tried to sat up, "Where am I?" she asked while clutching her own forehead. She remembered school was over but club activities has begun. She went to the boy's tennis club just in order to giving some 'helping hand' around the place. And then...

"Onee-chan, you fainted after taking Inui-senpai's drink!" Ryoma whom sat the closest to her, informed.

"Oh...that's right..." Akira felt her head is slightly dizzy. She glanced around her surroundings and came to realize she was resting on a bed, within the school infirmary. The rest of the regulars, including the previous fainted ones(Which had bags of ice-cubes on their heads) were all present here. Her eyes then rested on Inui, "Inui-kun, you added too much vinegar in the drink," the girl's speech give everyone in the room an unbelievable look. Inui started scribbling again muttering '_Ii data_' all along. "Inui, are you sure you should be taking notes?" Oishi anxiously asked.

"Eh? Oh that's right, how are you feeling Akira-san?" Inui lifted his head off his notebook.

"Alive but sick," Akira plainly informed. She quickly spoke again when the anxious faces appeared around her, "No worries I'm fine. I just need to get home and have a rest," she told them. "We can all leave this place now."

"Alright! I still have time left for those nikuman sold in the street! I'll catch you guys later ja-!" Momoshiro was the first to announce and left. Once he did, Kaidou was the second to depart after nodding good-bye to everyone and muttering Momoshiro to be an idiot. Inui took this chance and followed Kaidou home. Kikumaru went for the door, "See you guys tommorrow!" he winked and then give Oishi a look before leaving. Oishi then excuses himself and left as well.

"Well nee-chan, are you able to get up?" Ryoma looked at his family member.

"Yes I am!" Akira smiled, "In fact, I still have business to attend, Ryoma you go home early ok?" the girl then glanced at Tezuka, "Walk him home will you Tezuka-kun? Thanks a million!" the girl ordered as she got off the white comfy bed and suddenly grabbed a wrist each on Fuji and Kawamura. "Do me a favour you two, there's a drama I want to see, come on!" she mentioned and pulled them towards the exit.

"Eh? Drama?" Taka-san was at a loss with Akira's words. Fuji on the otherhand understood what the scheming girl was saying and whispered to Kawamura, "There's another couple to be born Taka-san," he smiled as Taka-san give him a belwildered look. With them out of the sight, all that was left was Tezuka and Ryoma standing inside the infirmary.

"Your Sis sure is an energetic one," was Tezuka's line.

"Yeah..." _She got it from damn Oyaji's side_. Ryoma thought. They then stoff there for a few more minutes until the boy finally feels a bit tense with the atmosphere, fiddled with his cap and spoke to Tezuka, "Bu-buchou?"

"Hn?" Tezuka looked back down at him.

"Shall...we leave?"

"Ah." Tezuka nodded and started to advance towards the entrance to the corridors. Ryoma quietly followed behind him until Tezuka unexpectedly slowed down his pace and took hold of Ryoma's right hand with his own left one. The boy blushed slightly at the contact and tried to peek out of his white cap and was quite startled to see his captain smiling gently towards him. _He can smile?_ Ryoma felt a warm heat rising inside his chest as he leaned closer to his lover, as this day ends for them.

* * *

Kikumaru Eiji was standing at the main gates of the school building. He has asked Oishi to wait for him here after club practice today. Trying to calm himself over and over again, he recalled the memory of the girls going after Oishi. This made him furious. Then he remembered what Fuji have said to him this morning and that he actually thanked Akira in his heart that she made him reconsider who the most is he most aware of. A panting voice pierced through his mind when he came back to focus on reality, his doubles partner was already standing in front of him and smiling at him, "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Oishi smiled.

"...We're going to that usual place," Kikumaru suddenly mentioned.

"Eh?" Oishi began to think of what Kikumaru's words meant. "Ah! You mean that place!" Oishi smiled as he figured out what 'that' place means.

"Come on!" Saying that, the red-head took Oishi's hand and lead him quickly towards their destination. Seeing that Oishi hushed the acrobactic player to slow down and is nearly out of sight; Fuji, Kawamura and Akira popped out behind the main gates.

"I...I don't think this is a good idea..." Kawamura said timidly.

"Don't worry Taka-san, everything will be alright," Fuji smiled and assured the taller man beside him. When he turned back to face Akira, he noticed the girl was smiling...smiling quite mischievously at him. "What's wrong Akira-san?" he asked. Akira just give him a silly smile. _Heheh_..._Fuji-kun, too bad you didn't realize it yet_... "Nothing Fuji-kun, nothing. Come on otherwise we'll lost track of them!" the girl winked and tailed after the golden pair first. Kawamura give a confused look at Fuji who shrugged with a smile. The two of them left afterwards.

The golden pair came to a place, a high place that could see nearly half of the city. Kikumaru skillfully climbed onto a nearby metal structure and sat on it. Oishi then proceeds to ascend the cold surface and once he got to the top he sat beside Eiji. Since afternoon club practice was over, it's now coming to a late afternoon. "Look!" Kikumaru pointed at the inferno sunset. They both watched for a while until Kikumaru started again, "Oishi... I really like this spot."

"Yeah...you usually come here whenever you're down," Oishi covered for his partner. "Just like that time when we lost to St. Rudolph in a doubles match, you came here afterwards," the vice-captain mentioned as he turned his view to the red-head. "Eiji...is something bothering you?" Oishi's mama instincts are kicking in once again.

..._You are_. "Oishi..." Kikumaru stared down.

"Yes?"

"...Oishi," Kikumaru lifted his eyes up and looked at Oishi seriously, "Whatever I'm about to say, I mean it ok?" Blue orbs glanced with determination.

"Ok, so what is it then?" Oishi patiently waited.

"...Oishi...do you have a person you like?"

"Eh?" Oishi's eyes widened.

"Answer me!" Kikumaru pouted.

"Er...well..." _I do and it's you_... Oishi swallowed hard before continuing. "I do."

"...Oh." Kikumaru lowered his head with slight depression.

_-Speak out truly what your heart thinks-_ Oishi suddenly remembered this phrase when Eiji's hurted look came into focus. "Eiji, can you listen to me for a second-"

"-It's ok Oishi, I just want to let you know this. I love you Oishi Syuichirou," Eiji give his partner a sadden smile. Oishi blinked as Eiji started to continue, "This morning when Akira-san said we looked like a couple, I denied it at first. I thought the one I like was Ochibi-chan." He paused and looked down fiddling his fingers, "But then at the same time there were...people surrounding you...and I figured something felt wrong..." the acrobatic player started to curl himself up, "When I talked to Fuji about it, I came to realize that if what Akira-san have said was true, I would've been very happy. 'Cause I realized you're the one I love the most. I...I understand if you find this unacceptable...so...so..." Kikumaru managed to say all that while animatedly waving his arms and sobbing along the way. "Hoi! Hoi! I like you! I like you! I LOVE you! But-but--!" Eiji pushed his limit as he tried to force himself to laugh everything off. Oishi sweated and felt hurt when his partner acting whatever he is doing at the minute. He was startled with Kikumaru's words but a reassuring smile spread across his face. He took Kikumaru into his arms gently and spoke near him, "Eiji...it's okay, it's okay...it's alright...I love you too..." he hushed as he felt the figure inside him tensed before blue orbs slowly took their time looking up at him. "Oishi?"

"I, Oishi Syuchirou also loves Kikumaru Eiji," Oishi said as Kikumaru has now calmed down, tears still left on his eyes. "I have liked you ever since I met you, the day you tried to push yourself for Echizen, I was so worried about you," the egg-headed captain gently wiped his partner's tears away, "I thought you'll never come to like me, so I never said a word, instead I just decided to look after you and be there for you whenever you need a friend to listen to."

"Oishi..." Kikumaru's eyes started to built tears up again. Only this time it was for joy. The red-head pounced on Oishi, "Oishi--! You're the best! Don't worry, I won't like anyone else otherthan you!"

"Not even Echizen?"

"Nope, not at all!" Eiji said as he snuggled his way into Oishi's embrace. The two continued to hug each other as the sun is descending down further. On the other hand, we can spot our trio hiding underneath the nearby bushes.

"See, that's why you should always look before you leap," Akira smiled at the pair above them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kawamura asked.

"Well, that's for you to find out," Akira glanced at him and then at Fuji.

"Akira-san, how can you be so sure they're meant for each other?" Fuji questioned.

"Well...let's call it a woman's sixth sense."

"Ara?" Fuji confusely smiled.

"Well Fuji-kun, don't tell me you didn't feel anything when Kikumaru told you that about his thoughts on Oishi. If a person asks for others for opinions on a certain person and mentions it's nothing afterwards, there's bound to be something fishy going."

"I guess so," Fuji smiled at the thought of it. After all, he's also titled as a tensai. The girl beside them two stood up. "I think I'm gonna call it a day." She held out her hand to Fuji. "Good comrade."

"Huh? Oh...same to you," Fuji hesitated before shaking hands. Once their hands are released, Akira turned her back to him and suddenly spoke, "Oh that's right, Fuji-kun, do you remember that you asked me back there about was there something wrong?"

"Eh? Oh that..." _She was giving a mischievious look at me and Taka-san_. "What about it?"

"Well...I think you're gonna be more happy than you think you will be," she winked at them both before leaving, "Good luck."

"Eh?" Fuji was slightly surprised with the girl's words as he saw her waving good-bye at them and disappearing out of sight. _What does she mean by that? I do hope she doesn't know I'm doing this to cut off more people that likes Ryoma-kun_..."..."

"Um...Fuji?" Kawamura beside him suddenly uttered.

"Hmm? Yes what is it?" Fuji snapped out of his own thoughts as he turned around to face the powerhouse.

"Hmmm... I was wondering if you could come over my house and do me a favour..." Kawamura anxiously asked.

"Oh?"

"You see, I've been trying out to make sushi...and is it ok if I ask you to come and test them out for me?"

"Hmm..." I guess I'll call it a day as well... "Alright then, as you wish Taka-san," Fuji smiled as he unconsciously took Kawamura's hand and both of them left the place clear silently. With the three of the observers left, it was a shame they didn't catch the following lines from the golden-pair.

"Nyah Oishi?" Kikumaru suddenly said.

"What is it?" Oishi replied.

"Nyah...don't you think Akira-san was being overly nice to us?"

"Eh? Why did you say that so?"

"Hmm...how to say...it felt like she's helping us to get us together because of Ochibi-chan. You heard what she said this morning right?"

"Uh...well I guess so..."

"Heh-heh," Eiji snuggled closer to his now official lover, "Maybe we should ask Fuji to get her back for it."

"Eh?" _E_..._Eiji_..._please don't do something hazardous again_... Seeing Oishi's face started to pale, Eiji sniggered as he pecked him by the cheek and playfully finishing off his sentence, "It's a joke Oishi." And give his lover a peck on the lips as well.

And as for Inui's side?

"Kaidou, will you come over to my place and help me on my experiments?" Inui asked his kouhai among the streets.

"Fshh--No thanks senpai," with that said, Kaidou blushed and quickly ran away from Inui and out of the data collector's sight.

_Why?_ Inui's eyebrow twitched as he wondered why his theory didn't work. Try again Inui.

TBC...

* * *

--Hiya Minna-san! ((waves)) Thank you all for still continuing to read my fics! First things first, as I have mentioned I've a little something for you all!  
http(colon)(doubleslash)www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)19189886  
If the url is hard to deciper, look for the actual link in my profile. (smiles) FF. net doesn't allow http links on fics (fumes) In case you're wondering, it's a pic of Ochibi wrapped in ribbon...so yeah make sure no one is behind you if you don't want them to look (sweatdrops) Don't ask how long I spent doing that pic, it's done months ago and I don't remember.

--Secondly, you may find this fic is short(Or not) due to the spacings(Because somebody said it was hard to read or something, but if you look at others or in books they do the same anyway) and that things may seemed to have progressed faster than expected. In fact I find this chapter to be mostly dialogue (sweatdrops) It also feels like there are small parts missing here and there...

**Ryoma** - And what's your excuse for such lateness?

--Ahh...it's my life and my mood...I don't want to make anymore excuses (sweatdrops)

**Tezuka** - Why is our parts this less compared to the other chapters?

--Because I want to get the others developed as well, it's not nice to leave them along right?

**Ryoma** - Where's your other two previous minions?

--Created Characters Ryoma-kun. I just think it's more fun to take you characters out and do their stuff for me instead mwahahaha...

**Tezuka** - ...Go and run 70 laps.

--(Sweatdrops) That's torture...anyway, I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter, if you're gonna flame me with whatever do it nicely ok? If you eat my head off then it'll probably take me more time to recover...Oh yeah in the next chapter...let's see... in the next chapter we're probably gonna see Taka-san and Fuji getting together in the sushi shop. Hyoutei's Atobe and Oshitari shall make an appearance again! Oh yeah...and whether you're interested or not, Akira seems to be in trouble for 'hanging around' with the guys too much? Just look out for them.

**Tezuka** - Go and run your laps. NOW.

--Hai! (Runs off) Ja Minna!

Finished on 06/07/2005  
Last Revised on 06/07/2005


End file.
